Destiny
by CCangel
Summary: One year after the Hunter's Moon, a new threat arises. This time, the Maza children are targets, especially Elisa. Elisa is about to find out how special she is. Her world will be turned upside down. Supernatural/fantasy, drama.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: For story purposes, the Canmores are still in the picture. Jason isn't paralyzed and Jon didn't go insane. I don't own gargoyles series nor characters. Any characters created outside of gargoyles canon belong to me.

Chapter 1

Elisa was running through the woods. Her feet carrying her as fast they could. She wanted to scream for help but doing so would get her killed. She needed to stay alive to help her comrades. She dodged the fireballs and arrows coming at her.

She collided with a figure and fell to the ground. She quickly got up and took a defensive stand. She looked at the figure before her. It was Goliath. She visibly relaxed.

"Thank God you're here. We don't have much time. We need to get to safety. The enemy forces are gaining on us."

She was about to run when Goliath stopped her. He gripped her arm. "Goliath, what are you doing?"

"Elisa, I'm saving you," he answered.

"By stopping me. We have to go," said Elisa.

Goliath tightened his hold. "You misunderstand. I'm stopping for your own good."

Elisa was getting confused. This wasn't Goliath. He would have scooped her up and escaped. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm perfectly well. However, I can't allow you to stop my plans."

Fear settled in when Goliath growled and his eyes flashed white. Elisa tried to jerk her arm away but his grip tightened again. The next thing she knew she Goliath was choking her.

Goliath lifted her off the ground. She clawed at his hands trying to pry them loose. Tears started forming.

"Why?"

He smirked. "You got in the way." He choked her. She was losing air fast. Her lungs were hurting. Then her world went black.

Elisa shot up out of bed holding her neck. She could still feel his hands cutting off her oxygen. She could see the pure hatred in his eyes and he loved every minute of it.

"What was that?" she wondered aloud.

She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. "It was a nightmare. Goliath would never hurt me."

Elisa came out of her bathroom to hear a sound in her living room. She jumped. She softly opened the door and grabbed a bat that was in the hallway. She walked softly to her living room and saw it was Derek.

"Derek," she called out.

He turned around and his eyes immediately spotted the bat. "What's with the bat? Thought I was some robber."

"Yes, I did. I could have hurt you," Elisa said. "Why are you here?" she asked irritated.

"What's going on with you?" asked Derek.

"Just tired that's all," Elisa replied.

Derek wasn't convinced. He knew when his big sister was lying. "Elisa, what's going on?"

"I told you I'm tired," Elisa said.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You're not telling me the full story."

Elisa sighed. "I had a nightmare before you came. Happy now?"

"What was the nightmare?" he asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter. It was stupid. Why are you here?" asked Elisa.

"I'm reminding you that Maggie's party is tomorrow night. Are you coming?"

Elisa's expression softened. "I wouldn't miss it. It's at 7:00, right?"

Derek nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Have a good night Derek," Elisa said. Derek left her apartment and headed back to the Labryinth.

Elisa relaxed. The nightmare shook her up but she hoped no more dreams like that would occur.

She went back to her bedroom and tried to get some sleep.

Two men were watching Elisa and Derek across the street.

"Is that them? Are they the new protectors?" asked the first man.

"Yes," said the second man.

"But I thought all three were human. What happened to the brother?"

"The brother was human before he was the victim of a gross experiment. Here is what he looked like before," said the first man.

The second man eyed the picture closely. "That's some transformation. Did he not want to turn back?"

"As far as I know, no cure exists. However, I doubt he wants to change. Considering how long I've been following him, he has not made any efforts to return to his former state."

"What do we do? We can't bombard all three of them," the second man said.

"We gather The Council and tell them that our new protectors have been found. The eldest one will be of interest for sure. She is special in her own right. Let's go."

They jumped off the building into an alley unseen and walked into the dead of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elisa's alarm clock blared at 7:00 am. Elisa groaned and turned over to turn off the clock. She finally got to sleep about one in the morning. "I'm going to need a lot of coffee," she muttered.

She climbed out of bed nearly tripping over Cagney. She went to her closet and pulled down her work outfit. She continued to get ready for work.

Elisa was about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang. The caller id read Jason Canmore. "Hey Jason."

"Hey. How are you? Listen, I was wondering if you can meet me for lunch," said Jason.

"_Not today. I just want to sleep."_

"Sure, what time?"

"One o'clock at Carl's diner," he replied.

"I'll see you then," said Elisa said and hung up. She and Jason remained friends after the whole Hunter's Moon debacle. Elisa knew from the moment he entered her life that a small piece of her heart belonged to him.

Elisa headed off to work. She was greeted with a stack of paperwork. "More paperwork," she muttered.

Matt came into Elisa's peripheral view as he sat at his desk. "Hey partner."

Elisa lifted up her head. "Hey Matt." She looked at her paperwork again.

"Why is there so much paperwork?" asked Elisa to no one in particular.

Matt smirked. "They want us to work to the bone. It proves we love our work."

"I'd rather be on the streets. This paperwork is going to occupy my time up until lunch."

"What's special about lunch?" asked Matt.

"Jason and I are meeting at Carl's diner," said Elisa.

Matt leaned back in his chair and smiled. "So you two are a couple now?"

Elisa stopped writing and glared at Matt. "We're not a couple. We are friends. Nothing is going to happen."

"Come on, Elisa. You're being stubborn. Clearly, the guy is still into you. Nothing is holding you back from going after him."

"Matt, for the last time, there is no me and Jason. End of discussion."

"Is there someone else?" asked Matt.

"No," Elisa replied.

"Then go be with him. I see the way you two still look at each other," Matt said.

"Matt, mention him one more time and I'm leaving you to do all this paperwork," Elisa threatened.

"Okay," said Matt. "Still say go after him."

Elisa pretended not to hear that. Truth was she kissed Goliath the night of the Hunter's Moon. That was a big mistake. She felt nothing when she did it. It was just an infatuation on both their parts. Things were awkward for a while but eventually the dust settled. They managed to go back to the way things were.

With Jason, he still had the ability to make her nervous. Elisa knew she was falling for him as they got even closer over the past year but she could not trust her feelings. What if he returned to hunt?

"Maza, Bluestone," called Chavez.

They lifted their heads and saw her standing there a few inches away. "How's the paperwork coming?"

"Almost done, captain," said Matt.

"Good. After you two are done, go home. I need both of you to pull double shifts in the next couple of days."

"Understood," said Elisa. _"Thank God, I can sleep."_

Chavez returned to her office.

Matt faced Elisa. "Glad she let us go home. I was worried I wouldn't make it to Maggie's party on time."

"Trust me, the party won't start until Maggie arrives," Elisa said. "What time is it?"

"12:45."

"I'm supposed to meet Jason at one o'clock and I'm still not done."

"Don't worry about it. I just finished my stack. Hand me the rest."

"Matt, I can't do that. I'll call Jason and cancel."

Matt shook his head no. "Go. I got it. You go on your date."

Elisa glared at him. "It's not a date."

Matt started on the paperwork while Elisa punched out.

Jason looked at his watch. _"She must be running late."_

Elisa walked in and spotted Jason. She walked over to him. "Sorry, I'm late. Work."

The waiter came over and brought the menus. They ordered their food a few minutes later.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked.

"A bit tired. I didn't get much sleep," said Elisa.

His eyebrows creased. "Why didn't you get much sleep?"

"I had a nightmare and it freaked me out. I'm fine now."

"As long as you're okay," Jason said.

"I am. What's going on with you?" asked Elisa.

There orders arrived as Jason was about to answer.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've decided to go back to Scotland."

Elisa's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to live?"

Jason nodded yes. "Robyn is in Australia and Jon is in Canada. There's nothing keeping me here in the States."

"_Unless you say you want me to stay."_

Elisa took a minute to process the news. "Is that what you want?"

"It is. I miss home and I think it's time to put roots somewhere," Jason replied.

"In Europe," Elisa said without thinking.

Jason smirked. "Yes, in Europe. I leave in a week."

"A week? You've been thinking about this for quite a while," Elisa stated bluntly.

"Like I said there's nothing to keep me here," Jason said.

Elisa nodded. "If that's what you want, then go for it. Follow your heart."

"_My heart is with you."_

"Will I see you before you go?" Elisa asked.

"Of course. I can't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend."

Elisa smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"

Jason replied, "Just packing."

"How would you like to come with me to Maggie's birthday party? I need a plus one."

"To a birthday party?" asked Jason.

"Yep. Otherwise Beth will try her best to set me up on a blind date again."

Jason laughed.

"I'm serious. You should have seen the last two men she tried to set me up with. I went on two blind dates and they both ended horribly. One of them talked about his ex-wife all night and the other one…well, he thought I was going to go home with him."

"Did he try anything with you?" asked Jason.

"Once he realized he wasn't going to get anything from me, he ditched me for some redhead. It was totally fine by me. Let's say I don't trust my sister's judgment anymore in the boyfriend department."

Jason gave a weak smile. He should be the one taking Elisa out on dates.

"What time do you have to go back to work?" asked Jason.

"I don't. Chavez gave Matt and me the rest of the day off. We'll be pulling double shifts in a couple of days."

"In that case, would like to come over?" asked Jason.

"Sure," Elisa said.

Jason called for the waiter to bring the check. He paid for the lunch and they headed off.

In the corner of the diner, a man pulled out his cell phone. "Did you get all that?"

"I did. We have to move fast in order for this to work. At least they're in each other's orbit. Have you told the Council about their whereabouts?" asked the contact on the other side of the diner.

"I have. We will see what happens tonight. Make sure nothing goes wrong. We need to test them but keep them safe as much as possible. The threat will be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elisa walked in Jason's near empty apartment. She was going to miss coming to his home. They had so many conversations about anything and everything. He had become one of her best friends.

"May I take your jacket?" Jason asked.

Elisa shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to him. He put it on the coat rack. He watched as Elisa sat on the couch and put her feet up. "What else do you have left to pack?" Elisa asked.

"I still have to pack the things in the guest room. Of course, my room," Jason answered.

Elisa nodded. "I'm going to miss this place."

Jason sat next to her. He lifted up her feet and put them on his lap.

"You know you are the only one who can get away with what you just did," Elisa teased.

He smirked at her statement. "That's why I do it."

"Anyway, I'm going to miss coming over here and talking with you," Elisa said.

"Maybe you can come visit me in Scotland," said Jason.

"When would I have time? I can't hop on a plane and just go."

"Yes you can. The Canmores have a private jet," Jason answered.

"You do? Your family really is loaded. If I had known that, I would have had you taking me everywhere," said Elisa.

"We are rich but I choose not to flaunt it," Jason said.

"Seriously? This coming from the man who flew an aircraft around Manhattan and had an air motor pad," Elisa joked.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Speaking of the air motor pad, you were supposed to teach me how to ride it," Elisa said pouting.

"One day. I promise," Jason replied.

Elisa started to yawn. She rubbed her eyes. "I need sleep."

"You can use the guest room. It's okay," said Jason.

"Are you sure? I can go to my own apartment."

"I'm sure and I don't want you driving if you're that tired," Jason argued.

"Ok. I'll go. Don't let me sleep too long. I need to go home and get ready," said Elisa.

Jason nodded and Elisa went to the guest room. She took off her shoes and climbed into bed. Meanwhile, Jason took a book of his end table and read it.

Elisa was back in the woods but riding a horse this time. She was steady looking back to see if she lost her enemies. She looked up at the sky to see gargoyles heading in the direction she was going.

"_We're safe for now," _Elisa thought. She halted her horse and got off. She needed a minute to compose herself.

One of the gargoyles landed and greeted her. "Guardian Elisa, are you all right? Why did you stop?"

"I'm fine Braxton. I needed to take a breather. How is everything going on your side? How are Derek and Beth?"

"The enemy has retreated. Derek and Beth are back at headquarters."

"Good," Elisa said. "What about the gargoyles?"

"A few are scouting the enemy camps. I've ordered to rest to go back and report their findings to the gargoyle council."

Suddenly they heard a man's voice behind them. "Braxton! Elisa!" Elisa whipped her body around and gasped. Derek was bleeding and barely conscious.

The young man laid Derek on the ground carefully. "Richard, what happened?" She turned to Braxton. "You said he was back at headquarters."

Braxton bent down. "He was."

"Derek decided to return to the battlefield. He was hurt trying to help another soldier. He caught an arrow in his side," Richard replied.

Elisa slowly maneuvered his body to see the wound. "Where's the arrow?"

"The physician was able to pull it out without damaging the organs. He still needs proper attention," Richard said.

Derek stirred. "Elisa?"

She grabbed his hand. "I'm here Derek. We're getting you help. Just hang on," said Elisa on the verge of tears.

Still looking at Derek she said, "Braxton, carry him to headquarters. You can get there faster than I."

"Of course." Braxton picked up Derek.

"Be careful with him. Don't let him die," said Elisa.

"I will get him to safety quickly. You have my word," said Braxton. He glided off with Derek who was hanging on for dear life.

Elisa turned to Richard. "How did you escape?"

"I dragged Derek off the battlefield as soon as the opportunity presented itself. I was able to get on the horse and ride."

"Where is the horse?" asked Elisa.

"I had to leave it behind. The enemy forces were gaining on us," said Richard. "But I redirected their attention by causing a distraction. I think I lost them."

"Ok. Let's get back."

She turned and heard a cry. She looked back to see Richard holding his bleeding stomach. "Richard!"

"Go! Now! I'll be fine."

She started to protest but arrows flew past her. They were close. She hopped on her horse. She looked back once more at Richard. He gave the signal to go.

She rode on. She heard the horses gaining. "Come on girl. Go faster," she said to horse.

The horse sensed Elisa's distress and quickened its pace. However, the other horses quickened pace as well. Elisa looked back to see five horses behind her.

"_Great."_

She looked up at the sky again. No gargoyles in sight. "_God, please don't let me die."_

Elisa saw headquarters in front of her. "Help!" she screamed. She was praying someone could hear her.

As she got closer, she screamed for help once again. She felt pain shoot through her arm. An arrow hit her. She hissed at the pain.

"Someone come out here now!" She knew she was screwed because no one opened the gate.

"Open the gate!" She wondered why nobody was on post.

Before she reached the gate, a ring of fire surrounded her. She looked up to see five individuals in the air charging at her.

She held up her hand to immobilize them but nothing happened. "What? That should have worked."

She tried again but nothing. "_What was on the tip of that arrow?"_

The people were coming at her fast. One of them had a sharp object in his hand. "_He's aiming for the throat."_

She quickly pulled out her weapon to counter the attack. She steadied the weapon in her hand.

"_Is this it? My death." _

"Say goodbye guardian!" one of the people shouted.

The person struck.

Elisa screamed no and shot up out of bed. Seconds later Jason rushed inside and immediately went to her bed side. "Elisa."

Elisa didn't hear him at first. She looked at her hands and her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She felt someone touch her and she scooted back against the headboard. Her eyes wild as she scanned the room.

"Elisa, it's me. It was dream," Jason said soothingly.

Elisa finally registered who was in front of her. "Jason." He nodded. "What happened?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Elisa rushed into his arms and held on to him tight. She was once again freaked out by a nightmare.

Jason could feel Elisa shaking in his arms and his concern grew. He stroked her hair trying to calm her. "Elisa look at me."

Elisa held on to him. She couldn't let go just yet. It was as if holding Jason gave her reassurance that this world was real.

Jason tried again to get her attention. "Elisa, please look at me."

She let go of his neck and looked him. He brushed some hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. "What happened?"

"I was on a horse…then Derek got hurt and someone brought him to me. I…I looked at Derek and saw his wound. He was hit with an arrow. I turned to some gargoyle and told him to get my brother to safety. Then Richard got hurt and I had to get on my horse and ride off. I couldn't outrun them for long and they almost killed me. I tried to yell for help but nobody came," Elisa said in one breath.

Jason was surprised that she managed to say all of that in one breath. "That was some dream. I heard you scream and I ran in here. You're safe now."

Elisa shook her head. "It felt real," she whispered.

"But it wasn't," Jason stated. "Are you up to going to a party?"

"I gave my word that I would be there. I probably should get going," Elisa said. She climbed out of bed and put on her shoes.

Jason grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Are you okay? You were shaking earlier."

"I'll be fine. I have to go," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and said thanks.

"You're welcome and I'll pick you up at 7."

They walked out and Elisa grabbed her jacket and keys. "See you tonight," Elisa said and left.

Jason was worried but decided to push the uneasy feelings away. He had to get ready for the party.

Elisa walked into her apartment trying to shrug off her thoughts about her dream. This was the second nightmare in two days. She hoped she wouldn't have anymore.

She went to her bedroom to get ready.

It was almost time for Jason to arrive. Elisa looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nice. She knew she had to pull it together for Maggie.

Her doorbell rang and she went to the door. Jason was standing there with some flowers.

"Flowers?" Elisa asked.

"Just something to cheer you after what happened this afternoon," he replied.

She took the flowers and told him to come into the apartment. "Thank you. That was sweet of you. I'll put these in water."

She found a vase, filled it up with water and placed the flowers in it. She walked out of her kitchen and put on her jacket.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jason.

"I'm better. We don't need to think about it anymore. Tonight is about Maggie," said Elisa. Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"I know you are worried but don't be. Let's go," Elisa stated.

They arrived at the Labryinth to find the clan, Elisa's parents, Beth, and Derek's clan talking among themselves. Beth was first to notice Elisa and Jason.

"Elisa!" she cried out. She made her way to them and hugged Elisa. "You look great sis."

"So do you," Elisa replied. Beth turned to Jason. "She dragged you down here as her plus one I see."

Jason chuckled. "I like a good party." Elisa nudged him the stomach and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Where's Maggie?" asked Elisa.

"Derek is about to go get her now. She's going to be so surprised."

Everyone took their places and waited for Maggie to arrive.

When Maggie did arrive, she was shocked to say the least. She turned to her husband. "Derek, you shouldn't have."

Derek smiled. "Yes I should have. You would've been upset if I didn't."

Everybody in the room laughed except Elisa. She was too busy thinking about her dream. Jason quietly grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Elisa relaxed at his touch. She mentally prepared herself and quickly removed the thoughts from her head. "_This is Maggie's night,"_ she reminded herself.

The party commenced and everyone had a great time. Maggie thanked everyone for coming out to support her. The crowd died down after a few hours.

Elisa walked up to Derek and Beth. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"What's up?" asked Beth.

"Just wanted to check up on you two. It's my job as big sister, you know."

"We're fine sis. Looks like you are too bringing Jason here and all," Derek said.

"We're friends. He wasn't doing anything and besides if I showed up alone, little Ms. Matchmaker would try to set me up again," Elisa said.

Beth gave a shock look. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right. Just don't set me up. I'm fine," Elisa said.

"Don't worry Elisa. I'll keep the little matchmaker in line," said Derek.

Elisa gave a crooked smile. "Sure you will. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The siblings hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Elisa went to Maggie and said goodbye to her as well. She spotted Jason and walked over to him. "Ready?"

"If you are," he replied.

"I'm ready," she said. They left.

Two figures watched the couple walked to their car. They signaled each other and one of the men dropped down in front of the couple.

Jason and Elisa were startled by the stranger's presence. Jason pushed Elisa behind him.

"You're protecting your woman," the man said.

"What do you want with us?" asked Jason.

Another figure landed on the pavement behind Elisa. "We want you."

Elisa felt a strange sensation building up. She had to protect herself and Jason. "Whatever it is, we don't have it," Elisa said.

"On the contrary miss. You two have exactly what we need," said the first man.

Before Jason knew it, the man charged. He pushed Elisa to the ground and dodged the attack. He swung hitting his opponent in the stomach.

"Nice shot."

Jason growled trying to figure out how to get Elisa out of the fight. He glanced to the side to notice Elisa wasn't there. He heard yelling in the alleyway.

"Elisa! Talk to me!" he yelled but never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

"I'm okay," she yelled but Jason could tell she was about to enter a fight.

"What do you want?" asked Jason.

"That's my business," the man replied. He charged again before Jason had a chance to react. Jason was knocked to ground. He got back up but the man was gone.

"_Elisa."_

He ran to the alleyway to see the two men surrounding Elisa. "Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do Hunter?" the second man asked.

"If either of you hurt her I'm going to kill you both," Jason said in a threatening manner.

"So be it," answered the second opponent.

They charged both of them and the fight ensued. After a few rounds, the men pulled out weapons.

The weapons reminded Elisa of her dream. Suddenly she felt the strange sensation again. "_We are not dying today."_

The men charged and Elisa put up her hands. Her hands glowed white. "Don't step any closer."

"Or you'll what?" asked one of the men.

"I'm warning you. Don't come any closer," said Elisa.

Jason couldn't do anything but watch. _"What is going on?"_

"Sorry to disappoint but tonight you and your boyfriend are going to die," said the second man.

They ricocheted off the wall from opposite ends and headed for their prey. However, Elisa shot the white light toward them and they fell backward. She walked up and lifted them up in the air.

"Leave us alone," Elisa said.

The men pretended to get scared. "All right. We'll go!"

"Good. Never bother us again," said Elisa. She set the men down.

Elisa and Jason looked at each other. _"That was too easy," _Elisa thought.

The men rushed toward them and Elisa grabbed them by the throats. "I see the both of you are hard of hearing. I said leave us alone and don't bother us again."

Elisa didn't squeeze. "I suggest you say something before I squeeze the life out of you both."

It was time for the men to retreat. They had found their guardian.

"We picked the wrong couple to mess with. We will leave."

Elisa let them go. They disappeared.

The white light disappeared as well and Elisa shook her head. It was like a fog had lifted.

"Jason," she said shakily.

Jason slowly approached her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't let them kill us. I saw the weapons and I…."

"You did something unusual," said Jason.

"That's an understatement. I used magic or something. I don't know what I did."

Jason grabbed her shoulders. "We can't stand out here all night. I'm taking you home."

Elisa nodded and they quickly walked to Jason's car.

The pair walked into Elisa's apartment. She hadn't said a word the entire ride. She kept looking at her hands in disbelief.

She sat on the couch. "I don't understand any of this. I just flipped out and grabbed two assailants by the necks."

Jason shrugged. He didn't have any answers. He was confused himself.

Elisa sensed this. "I don't expect you to have the answers."

"How-"

"I just knew that was what you were thinking. Just like in the alleyway when they said they would leave the first time. They gave up too easily."

Elisa rubbed her eyes. "I'm not going to get anything solved tonight. I'm going to bed."

Jason got up to leave but Elisa stopped him. "I know this may sound strange but will you stay the night. I think I still have your clothes here from the time you stayed while your apartment was being renovated."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Elisa started to panic. What if the men followed them to the apartment? What if they break in and Jason is unprotected?

"Um, would you mind…

Jason knew where she was going. "You want me to sleep by your side." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Kind of. I would've feel a lot better," Elisa answered.

"Ok. I'll wait out here until you get ready and then I'll ready myself for bed," Jason replied.

Elisa nodded and went to the back.

After they both settled into bed, Elisa felt safe. She kept telling herself that this was to protect Jason. In reality, this was about comfort. She needed him more than she realized.

"Good night Jason."

"Good night Elisa," he replied.

In downtown Manhattan apartment, two men were cleaning themselves up.

"Well Richard, I believe we have found our protectors."

"Yes Michael, we have. Although it seems Elisa didn't really know what was going on during the fight. It was like she was in a haze."

"My guess is that she was in a haze. My second guess is that she has no clue what her legacy or her destiny is. If that is the case, neither Derek nor Beth knows," said Michael.

"Are we going to test the siblings?" asked Michael.

"Derek has his abilities. I'm not sure about Beth. We will test them in other ways. However we do have one problem."

"What?"

"Coyote the trickster. He protects those kids like they are his own. I'm sure he felt Elisa use her power and is on his way here."

"How are we going to alert the protectors of the threat?" asked Michael.

"We let the Council decide the course of action. Speaking of, have you given them an update?" asked Richard.

"I have. They have given me one as well. The threat is even closer now and they are gaining in numbers."

"We'll just have to make sure that our protectors will be thoroughly prepared. Have the others made contact with the remaining protectors?"

"The other four have been found. The trio was the missing piece of the puzzle. Everything is almost complete," said Michael.

"No it isn't. The core must train together but first they have a great deal to learn. I suggest you get some sleep after the injuries you sustained," said Richard.

Michael nodded and went to his room.

Richard was pleased. He had found the guardian and her mate. The real work would begin. Trying to convince her of who she was. Trying to get her to believe the story and finally trying to get her to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason woke up the next morning and took in his surroundings. He remembered where he was: Elisa's bedroom. He rolled over to see her sleeping. Her face was toward him. He couldn't help but stare.

She looked beautiful and he smiled at her beauty. He imagined waking up next to her many mornings. He knew Elisa was the one for him but he was afraid pursuing anything. They had decided to remain friends after the Hunter's Moon incident.

Elisa stood by his side after he explained his family history and the role he thought he had to fulfill. She understood the justifications but took a while to fully trust and forgive him. She even went to therapy sessions with him.

He was thankful for her involvement in getting him community service and six months probation. She was the main reason he didn't spend a life sentence behind bars. She got Captain Chavez to support him as well as Bluestone. The road had not been easy but well worth it. For the first time in his life, he felt free to actually live it.

Jason saw Elisa stir and turned his back to her and pretended to sleep. He felt her check to see if he was asleep.

Elisa got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Elisa felt relaxed and well rested. Last night had been odd but life for her ceased to be normal since she met the gargoyles.

Elisa came back out to see if Jason was still asleep. However, he was no longer in bed. Elisa went out of her bedroom to find Jason in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Elisa.

"What does it look like?" Jason asked.

"Like you are about to make breakfast," Elisa said. "You don't have to because I'm taking you out to breakfast. It's the least I can do."

"Seriously?"

"You paid for lunch, came to Maggie's birthday party and helped me fight two thugs. I think I owe you one. Go get ready."

"Yes ma'am," he said winking.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Funny. You got 20 minutes before I change my mind and leave you here to starve."

"I can take a hint," said Jason. He went to get ready.

Elisa walked into the kitchen and put up the items Jason was about to use. She felt a sudden wind blow through her apartment.

"_I know the balcony door isn't open," _Elisa thought.

"Going out for breakfast?" asked Coyote.

Elisa turned around and saw Coyote in her kitchen. "Coyote. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to know I am a welcomed guest," Coyote said.

"You are a welcomed guest. I just wasn't expecting you. You only really see Beth and you don't see me unless something is wrong," Elisa said.

"I am here because I know about last night. I know you used a certain ability and I know about the nightmares," Coyote answered.

"How do you know about them?" asked Elisa.

"I sensed you use your power. I know about the nightmares because I sensed your fear," Coyote answered.

"Coyote, what do you know? What is happening to me?"

"That's what I liked to know too," Jason said causing Coyote to flinch.

Coyote turned around. "Ah, the Hunter makes his presence known. I see you have once again managed to meet Elisa."

Jason creased his eyebrows. "What do you mean once again? Who are you? How do you know about my past?"

"I know many things concerning the Canmores but you are very important. As in regard to your other questions, all in good time," Coyote answered.

He faced Elisa again. "How long have you had the nightmares?"

"I thought you knew about them," Elisa stated.

"I do but I want to know how long," Coyote explained.

"Two nights. Is that important?"

"_Interesting." _

"Tell me about you saw in the dreams," he said.

She told him about the dreams and Coyote just stood there mesmerized. It was happening again. The memories were returning and he knew the road was only going to get more difficult for everyone involved.

"What triggered your power?" asked Coyote.

Elisa shrugged. She looked past Coyote to see Jason's hardened gaze. She knew Jason was already skeptical of Coyote. She was still skeptical of Coyote sometimes.

Jason chimed in. "We were attacked last night and Elisa did something with her hands."

"Show me," Coyote commanded.

"What? I can't show you. I don't even know what I did," Elisa argued.

"The only way for me to help you is if you show me," said Coyote.

"Nothing is going to happen. I can't repeat it. It took us by surprise," said Elisa.

Coyote sighed. Elisa could be stubborn and argumentative when she wanted to be. "Please."

"Fine," Elisa said. She walked in front of Jason and held up her hands.

"I only did this when the two men charged at us with weapons. I felt the need to protect both of us and things just spiraled out of control."

"What did the weapons look like? What happened when you put up your hands?"

"The weapons looked like some type of sword. Some white force glowed from my hands and after they charged I knocked them backwards," Elisa said.

Coyote remained silent. _"She was going to immobilize them as the other guardian had. The threat is coming soon. I have to prepare all three."_

"Coyote?" Elisa asked snapping Coyote out of his thoughts.

"Elisa, I need you to listen carefully. I need you to get your siblings together and meet me at the Eerie Building tonight. I can't explain everything right now but just know that you all are about to embark on a dangerous road. I need all of you prepared for the future."

"Hold on, you're telling me that Elisa and her siblings are in danger yet you can't say anything about the threat. Who are you to them?"

Coyote chuckled. _"Always her protector." _

"I am an old family friend," Coyote answered.

Coyote pulled out a necklace and handed it to Elisa. "I wanted to give you this. It belonged to a friend of mine and I think you should have it."

He opened her hand and placed the necklace in there. "Wear it at all times."

He disappeared into thin air. Elisa was having a bad feeling about this. She looked at the necklace and saw it had a heart with a little cross on the inside.

She stared at it and couldn't help but feel a strong connection to the object. "_This is ridiculous. It's a necklace. This whole thing is ridiculous."_

"Elisa?" asked Jason.

She turned around. "I know you have a lot of questions. Coyote has been a family friend for centuries. See… he is, um, a magical being from this world called Avalon. I'm not sure when he became connected with my father's people but I've only known him for a couple of years."

Jason nodded. "But he seems to know a lot about what's going on with you. I don't understand how he knows of me."

Elisa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in frustration. "I can't explain any of that. This is the last thing I need."

"What do we do?" asked Jason.

"_We _don't do anything. I don't want you involved anymore than you already are. You have enough going on. You have to leave for Scotland in a few days. You don't have to worry about this. I have to call Derek and Beth."

She went to her house phone and dialed. After setting up a time to meet her siblings, she leaned against her kitchen counter.

She needed to do something to keep her mind off everything. She pulled down the items from her cabinet. She pulled out pots and pans and started cooking.

"Looks like we're going to have breakfast here," she said.

Jason walked up to her and rested his hand on hers. "Stop."

"I can't stop. I need to keep busy."

"At least let me help you," Jason said.

"I got it. Watch tv if you like," Elisa stated.

"Don't dismiss me," said Jason.

She stopped and faced him. "I'm not dismissing you. I just want to keep you out of harm's way. I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

"They went after me too remember," he argued. "This involves me too."

Elisa continued cooking. "We don't know that. You just happened to be with me when the attack happened. I'm not taking the chance of getting you hurt. Besides, you heard Coyote. This is a fight that has to be fought by me, Derek and Beth."

"You don't even know what the threat is," Jason said.

"Doesn't matter. I have to protect my brother and sister," said Elisa. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"For now," Jason said.

"Thank you," Elisa said.

Elisa finished cooking and set the table for them. Jason walked over and sat down. After they finished, Jason helped clean the dishes.

"I'm going with you to the Eerie Building tonight," Jason declared.

"If I say no, will that matter?"

"No," said Jason.

"Why are you so persistent?" asked Elisa.

"I saw my best friend get really scared about two nightmares. You needed me then and I'm going to be there for you now."

Elisa sighed and then smirked. "Ok. You can come but after this, please focus on your move. You won't have to worry about me."

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "I just want to help. Besides, what are best friends for?"

"I know. I'll see you later." She walked him to the door and he left.

Meanwhile, Richard and Michael were meeting with the Council. They met in a hotel suite. A council of ten was gathered around all eyes on Richard and Michael.

"Richard, you've said your search has been successful. The new guardians have been found. What do you make of them?" asked Micah.

"The eldest member has power but doesn't know it. Her mate was with her at the time of her test. Believe me, she has no idea of what lies ahead," answered Richard.

"What about the other two?" asked Gregory, another council member.

"The other two have yet to be tested. However, we have a plan in mind for them," Michael answered.

"What of Jason Canmore? He is still in the guardian's life?" asked Micah.

"He is. Thankfully for us, his life wasn't a total disaster. The guardian managed to bring him back from the brink. Somehow, he ended up becoming a hunter," Richard said.

The council shook their heads in disbelief.

"His predecessor tried so hard to distant himself from that legacy," said Gregory.

"Indeed but he has learned the error of his ways," answered Michael.

"What is the plan?" asked Gregory.

"Another surprise attack. This time, all three siblings. However, we have two problems: the gargoyle clan and Coyote," Richard explained.

"The gargoyle clan views Elisa as an honorary member and by extension, her siblings. They will fight tooth and nail on their behalf. I'm positive Coyote has made his services available to Elisa," Michael continued.

"They aren't problems but welcomed allies. They will be needed against the enemy forces," Timothy explained. "We have heard enough. Continue with your plan."

"Come, we will take our leave," said Timothy. The Council left.

Richard and Michael stayed behind.

"That went well," said Michael.

"The Council is very _particular _about this impending war. They want their guardians in the best condition to fight. You know what the next move is after the test tonight, right?" asked Richard.

"We gather the rest of the protectors. We test them as a group," said Michael.

"Let us prepare," said Richard. They left the hotel room.

It was almost dusk when Elisa and Jason arrived at the Eerie Building. They watched the clan awaken from their stone sleep.

Goliath saw them standing there. "Elisa, Jason…it's good to see you both."

"Hey big guy. We actually have something to discuss with you all. Derek and Beth are on their way over here now."

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"I can answer that," Coyote said appearing out of nowhere.

Goliath narrowed his eyes. Anything involving Coyote cannot be good.

Derek and Beth arrived as Coyote was about to answer.

"What's going on? Coyote, is something wrong?" asked Beth.

"Actually, yes. A new threat is coming your way," Coyote said.

"What of this new threat? Our clan will defend the castle rest assured," said Goliath.

"Why are they attacking gargoyles?" asked Broadway.

"They're not. The threat is against Elisa, Derek and Beth," Coyote answered.

The clan gasped. Why would anyone want to harm the Mazas?

"What do you mean the threat is against me and my sisters?" asked Derek.

"This new threat wants to eliminate the new guardians of this realm. The three of you are the key to their undoing. I needed to get all three of you together to explain. Why don't we move this conversation inside?" asked Coyote.

They went to the study and took their seats on the couch.

"As I was saying this new threat wants to set up their kingdom here in New York. They travel between many worlds but this one has useful resources. This enemy is powerful and they will stop at nothing to kill all of you. It isn't just the three of you. There are five other guardians who they want to kill."

"I don't understand. How did we get involved in all of this? Who are the other guardians?" asked Beth.

"Your ancestors were guardians centuries ago. The thing is you three are the splitting image of them and possess great power. These unique abilities have been passed down for generations but were never needed until now."

"How do we stop this from happening? If our ancestors were so powerful, how come they didn't stop them a long time ago?" asked Derek.

"The only way to stop them from taking over is to fight them. As far as your ancestors are concerned, most of the forces were defeated. However, some managed to escape and regroup and the tradition lived on," Coyote answered.

"Who are the other guardians?" asked Goliath.

"Well, four of them are currently living in Pennsylvania. The other is one is in this room: Jason."

The room went silent. Jason turned to Coyote. "Excuse me? I'm a guardian."

"Yes, the Canmores helped with the fight a long time ago," Coyote answered.

"That's impossible. My family was…."

"Some of your family members were hunters while others distanced themselves from the hunt and became guardians," said Coyote.

Elisa just listened and tried to process. The dreams were memories of whomever. She rubbed her eyes.

"How did they find us?" Elisa asked.

"I don't know. Someone must be watching all of you," said Coyote.

"If that's the case, then they know about Derek," Beth said.

"Perhaps," Coyote answered.

"Hold it. Elisa doesn't have any special ability," Brooklyn stated.

"Apparently I do. I stopped two men from attacking us using some sort of magic or something," Elisa said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Derek.

"Because I was still trying to process what was going on. What could I tell you any of you?" asked Elisa.

Elisa looked straight ahead to see Maggie in the doorway. "Maggie."

Derek turned around to see his wife. "Maggie, is everything all right?"

"It is. I wanted to see if everything was okay over here. By the looks of it, it's not."

Derek sighed. "No. A new threat is on the horizon. They want us: me and my siblings."

"What do we do to stop it?" asked Maggie.

"That's what Coyote was trying to explain. He says we have no other choice but to fight," Derek answered.

Elisa watched the interaction. She was glad Derek had someone by his side. She glanced at her little sister. Beth had her life in front of her. If it meant protecting them, she would fight.

Maggie and Derek sat on the couch. "What's the plan of action?" asked Maggie.

"We train. I've already trained Beth and now it's your turn." He turned to Derek. "Since you have some abilities, training will not be too hard for you."

He turned to Elisa. "Elisa, I must tell you that you bear most of the responsibility because you are the eldest. They will come after you the hardest."

"_What else is new?" _

"I understand. When does this training start?"

"Soon," Coyote answered. "You forgot something." He handed her the necklace he gave earlier. She took it and put it on.

"What's with the necklace?" asked Angela.

"It suits her. It's a present," Coyote answered.

Elisa remained calmed but as soon as she put on the necklace she saw a flash of something. She was in the woods but there wasn't a fight happening. It was peaceful. It looked like she was in a garden.

"I need some air," Elisa said and she got up and left.

They all watched her go.

"Mom and dad have no idea what is happening, do they?" asked Beth.

"No but they will be protected as well," Coyote said.

After a few seconds of silence they heard screams followed by an explosion. They all rushed out to the terrace to see Elisa suspended in the air.

"Elisa!" they all cried in unison.

They shifted their focus to two figures in black.

"Nice of you to join us," said Richard. "I see we have our other two guardians on the premises. Great, you two can watch as we kill your beloved sister."

"Unhand her!" Derek answered.

"Or you'll what?" asked Richard. He paused for effect.

"Watch," said Richard. He knocked Elisa backwards. Elisa almost hit her head on the pavement.

Beth ran to her to help her up but she was lifted up off the ground.

The other figure spoke. "Do you want us to choke the life out of this sister?"

Derek's hand glowed and so did Maggie's. The clan took a defensive stand. Coyote was ready to transform into his coyote form.

Michael laughed. "You think you can defeat us. Have you not seen what we can do? Any closer and both sisters die."

Elisa slowly stood. She wobbled a bit before being able to stand firm. "Let her go. It's me you want."

"How noble. A sister sacrificing herself for her family. You win," said Richard. He let Beth go but he threw a knife her way. Beth jumped to dodge the knife but it grazed her side. She screamed.

"Beth!" Elisa cried and ran to her sister. She helped her up. She noticed Richard getting ready to charge again. He threw another weapon but Elisa pushed Beth out of the way and caught the weapon.

Everyone looked at her in shock except Richard and Michael. Elisa said, "someone get Beth."

Coyote grabbed Beth and pulled her to the side.

Elisa glared at the men in front of her. Her voice dropped in pitch. "Why did you do that?"

"To teach you all a lesson," Richard responded.

Elisa dropped the weapon. Everyone else couldn't move. They didn't know what was happening to her.

"A lesson. You come after my friends and then my family. What do you want?" asked Elisa.

"You dead," said Michael.

"That's not happening. Just leave us alone. I'm warning you," Elisa stated.

The men threw two knives in her direction but she deflected them with a flick of the wrist. The knives clattered at Derek's feet. He exchanged looks with everyone in the crowd.

"Elisa, don't do this," said Derek.

Elisa couldn't hear him. She was in her zone. They wanted a lesson, they were going to get one.

Her eyes flashed and her body glowed with white light encircling her. "I suggest you take the opportunity to leave."

"Sorry, we're not leaving until you are dead," Richard declared. He rushed forward and Elisa knocked him into Michael. They fell on their backs.

Elisa slowly walked up to them and lifted them up in the air. Her eyes showed determination and yet sadness. "I don't want to do this. If I let you two go, you can't come back and try to kill any of us."

"Still the saint. Always trying to find the good. You're wasting your time," said Michael.

Michael had to do this one thing. "_Sorry but I have no choice."_

Michael's hand glowed and he knocked Elisa back and it caused her to almost fall over the roof. She caught herself. The onlookers breathed a side of relief. Derek decided to step in.

"Enough! My sister has given you a chance. Leave!"

"No can do," Richard said pulling out a gun.

Maggie started to run but Elisa was quicker. She pushed Derek out of the way as soon as Richard pulled the trigger. Elisa dodged the bullet and willed the gun to her hand.

Maggie helped Derek up and they just stared at Elisa. How did she do any of this?

"I told you to leave. You wanted a lesson. Here it is," she growled. She sprang up on them and grabbed their throats. She pushed them to the edge of the roof. They saw her eyes on the verge of tears. Richard and Michael knew that the old guardian never liked to kill her opponent. She wanted to redeem anybody she could. They knew Elisa was the same but when pushed, she was a forced to be reckoned with.

"Elisa, stop!" Angela yelled.

The others screamed for her to let go but she blocked everything out.

Richard laughed and it caught Elisa's attention. "What's so funny?"

"This is the same thing Goliath tried to do to you. Don't you remember the dream?" he taunted.

Elisa's eyes widened and she slowly let go and backed away. "How did you know about that?"

Richard and Michael straightened themselves. Richard walked up to Elisa and whispered, "Who do you think ordered the hit? You did see his form in your dream. Sweet dreams."

Michael walked up to her next and whispered, "Say goodbye guardian. Aren't those the famous last words you heard before you…well, I'll leave that up to the imagination."

They disappeared and Elisa fell on her knees.

Everyone ran to Elisa but she was still in a haze. "Elisa, can you hear me?" asked Maggie.

She tried to respond but her body was shaking. She was seeing the images of herself in a garden and then the garden was turning brown. She saw a figure approaching and it looked menacing. It came at her fast and she held up her hands in defense mode.

Everyone saw Elisa's hands and were confused. Elisa looked up at them but they could tell she wasn't really seeing them. She was about to attack when Coyote placed his hands on hers.

"Elisa, look at me," Coyote said gently. Elisa looked at Coyote and backed away. She studied him and knew why he had given her the necklace. It was to make her see certain things but also to mark her as the guardian. Coyote knew she understood but was still scared.

"It's okay," he said. "Take my hand."

He helped her up. Elisa looked at everybody's faces. It was a mixture of bewilderment, sadness, and astonishment.

Goliath approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder but she back away as if he had burned her.

"Elisa?" asked Goliath.

"Get away from me," said Elisa looking Goliath in the eye.

He looked confused and hurt. "What did those men say to you?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes landed on her siblings. "Are you both okay?"

They nodded. "Are you all right?" asked Beth. She was trying to stay calm for her sister. She nudged Derek in the stomach. "I'm taking you home," said Derek.

Elisa shook her head no. She couldn't be here anymore. She felt trapped in their presence. She had to get out of there and clear her head. If that was even possible.

Her eyes landed on Jason. "Jason, take me home."

He nodded. This was worse than last night. She had no control of her actions. He knew the men who attacked had to be the same ones from last night. There was no way he could move to Scotland now.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" asked Goliath.

Elisa's gaze hardened at the sound of his voice. Suddenly a flash again of him choking her and her begging for mercy appeared in her mind.

"I don't want you to do anything. If I wanted to accept your offer, I would have. Stop asking," she said bluntly. "Please excuse us. I have to get home."

Jason approached her. He saw the softness in her eyes compared to the look she gave Goliath a few seconds ago. _"Goliath was in one of her dreams. That must be it."_

"You're correct Jason," Coyote answered. "Only human."

Jason was confused but then realized that whoever it was that Elisa saw resembled Goliath.

Jason stepped to the side of Elisa and put his hand on her lower back. "Let's get you home."

She walked off leaving everyone confused. Jason stayed behind.

"It has nothing to do with you. Someone who must have resembled you tried to harm her in one of her dreams. I better go," said Jason. He went after Elisa.

Soon all eyes were on Coyote. "Explain yourself, Coyote," said Derek.

"Elisa is remembering things her predecessor went through. They are connected because of their destiny. I need to get back to Avalon."

"Oh no, you got us into this," Derek said.

"It was a test for all of you. The three of you came together in time of need. I told you that Elisa was going to have the most responsibility."

Coyote disappeared. Everyone left on that terrace knew their fight was about to begin.

The ride to Elisa's apartment was silent. Elisa stared out of the window with tears sliding down her face. Jason parked the car and helped Elisa get out.

She barely remembered getting into her apartment. She thought about the dreams, the attacks, Derek and Beth on the brink of death and finally grabbing the two men's necks again. She became nauseous and ran to the bathroom and began to vomit.

Jason went after her and saw her head in the toilet. He pulled back her hair. After she was done, she leaned against the tub. He went to the kitchen and got her a cup of water.

After drinking it, she sat between his legs and leaned into his chest.

"What did I do? I almost killed them but I didn't want to do it. They knew that. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I didn't want you caught in the crossfire."

He kissed the back of her head. "I'm more concerned about you. Talk to me."

"I'm confused beyond belief. I know why I'm supposed to wear this necklace. I had this strong connection to it when Coyote placed it in my hand. I don't know how I'm supposed to balance this with everything else. But I do know I have to face it head on."

"Tomorrow is another day," Jason said.

"It is. Wait, your move to Scotland. You have to go," said Elisa.

"No. Scotland can wait. I can find another apartment in the same building. I'm a guardian too."

"Yeah but why haven't you displayed any special abilities?"

"Perhaps I will but I'll cross that bridge later," he replied.

"I need to sleep," Elisa stated. She stepped out of her bathroom and pulled out some pajamas. She didn't bother for Jason to leave. She undressed in front of him and put on her clothes. She hit the bed and rested against the headboard.

Jason shook his head and went to her bedside and told her he was going to leave.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. "I want you to stay. I know it's a lot to ask."

"I'll sleep on the couch this time," he said. She nodded.

"You know they came out of nowhere. I was just thinking about what Coyote was saying when I heard them. They lifted me up in the air and they caused an explosion, which made me scream. I think they did it for you all to come out. It was a spectacle to them."

Jason stayed silent.

"I know I scared everybody. I don't think anybody is scared more than me right now," she said.

She started to drift and Jason maneuvered her into a comfortable position. He left her bedroom and slept on the couch. He didn't fall asleep good enough when he heard Elisa scream again.

He rushed to the bedroom to see her still sleeping. He tried to wake her but nothing happened. She was steady thrashing around in the bed.

He heard her whimper and saw her hold her stomach. "Please! Just stop!"

He tried calling her name again forcefully this time. Elisa stopped and opened her eyes and cried.

Jason pulled her into a hug. "What did you see this time?"

"A battle and I saw you. I was trying to get to you but I couldn't. I tried to save you," said Elisa.

"I'm right here," he said softly into her ear.

Elisa maneuvered out of his embrace. "I have to get answers. Two days and I feel like this is too much."

"We're going to get through this," he replied.

This was already affecting her in the worst possible way. Elisa was strong but this was too much too fast.

He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and held her until they fell asleep.

Richard and Michael reported back to the Council.

"She demonstrated her abilities. Her family is her weakness and strength. Together, they are a powerful entity."

"Good gentlemen. I trust you are capable enough to test the core eight in phase two," said Micah.

"We are sir. Don't you think it's a little too much for one person so fast?" asked Richard.

Timothy spoke this time. "It is hard for you given your past with her predecessor. In order for her to come out stronger, she must be ready. I see Coyote has been true to form. He hasn't revealed much."

"No but he gave her the necklace. The necklace holds many secrets. Elisa will soon find that out," said Richard.

"What of her siblings?" asked Timothy.

"Determined and strong-willed as Elisa. Any word on the enemy?"

"They are biding their time but that means we don't have that much. They could strike any of our guardians at any time. Gentlemen, you have 48 hours to carry out the beginning of phase two."

"Wait, what of the gargoyle council?" asked Michael.

"They will join us only when the fighting begins. They prefer to remain low-key this go around. It's safer that way," answered Micah.

The Council parted ways.

Michael groaned in frustration. "Did we do the right thing? We did pile everything on her and now we don't know what the ramifications of that will be."

"Brother, if she is anything like the other Elisa, she will be confused and frightened but it won't last long. She needs to process it before fully accepting her call."

"How are we going to introduce ourselves as guardians when this is over? We both know, nobody is going to trust us."

"She will see our reasoning behind it all," said Richard.

"How can you be so sure? These two guardians aren't the same."

"True. However, she is justly. We will remain in the background for a time before we our needed. In the meantime, call the contacts and set phase two in motion. I have a trickster I need to see," Richard said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coyote was sitting out in an open field in Arizona the next morning. This was his second home. The Mazas became his second family. He was determined to help the kids get through this. He'd never thought he would have to have this fight again.

He thought back to the final battle. All three of them had fought bravely against the enemy. They almost paid with their lives that day. It wasn't until years later, that death claimed one of them anyway.

He promised the first Elisa that he would look after every generation that came. He kept his promise to the first guardian and he would stick by the new guardian as well.

"Coyote," a voice called out. Coyote would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Richard. It's been a long time. What brings you by?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Richard answered.

Coyote faced his friend. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here about Elisa along with her siblings. I understand they have had a few troubling experiences lately," Richard replied.

"Are you responsible for the attacks?" asked Coyote.

"You think so little of me. The first guardians were dear friends of mine."

"Exactly. I wouldn't put it past you to test them," Coyote shot back. "How long have they been gathering allies?"

"One year," said Richard. "They've managed to stay under the radar until now. They are making there presence known in Western Europe and South America."

"Why New York?" asked Coyote.

"It's easier to cross between the two worlds. Besides there are only eight guardians in the States compared to the thousands abroad. They feel there won't be much of a fight."

"What of the councils?" asked Coyote.

"The Council is well aware of everything. The gargoyle council has decided to take a back seat until they are needed."

Coyote snorted. "They want the results but are afraid to fight. Nevertheless, they want the Mazas to risk their lives."

"The death of a guardian is a serious thing. Things will be different this time. Our guardians have resources now. Technology is on their side."

"Time isn't. You haven't answered my question. Are you responsible for the attacks? If you are, you did quite a number on Elisa. You and Michael bombarded her. I don't want her hurt because of your recklessness."

"Fine. I did test her and Jason. We had orders to follow. Elisa has a long way to go. She must get used to her new role quickly."

"And Derek and Beth?" asked Coyote. "Are you still testing them too?"

Richard smirked. "You have a soft spot for these children. Especially the youngest, Bethany Maza."

Coyote narrowed his gaze. "I've trained Beth that's all."

"Why didn't you train Elisa and Derek as well?" asked Richard.

"Beth is more connected to her father's people. She was interested. Elisa and Derek both had lives to live in New York."

"I'm not blind nor stupid. Getting involved with Bethany is walking a fine line," said Richard.

"Thanks for the warning. What are you planning?"

"Phase two of our plan. I can tell you nothing more. Deniability is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Richard disappeared in a flash.

Coyote stood there for a moment. He had to get back to New York.

_**Pennsylvania…**_

Andrea and Paul Winters were in their house having breakfast. It had been a rough couple of weeks. They had experienced strange dreams and occurrences. They had to fight off attacks at least three times. Thankfully both of them were trained in martial arts. They couldn't understand it.

"Drea, did you dream anything strange last night?" asked Paul.

"I did in fact. There was a woman who had dark hair and she looked mixed. Anyway, she fought two beings and she used something within her to defeat them. All I remember is she glowed with white light. It looked real. What about you? Did you dream of anything?"

"No. They've seemed to have stopped," Paul answered.

"I don't know what any of this means. Given what we've seen in the past two weeks we shouldn't be surprised. How do you think Crystal and Brian are faring? They are going through the same thing. It's odd. It's almost like we were destined for something."

"What would that be? The four of consist of a cop, a teacher, a psychologist and a medical doctor."

"All I'm saying is that it seems the four of us are meant to be a part of something bigger. Maybe my grandmother was correct when she said my family was special," Andrea said.

"Yeah. Your grandma talked about guardians, other worlds and gargoyles that come to life. Sweetheart, your grandma was a little bit loony."

"Maybe," Andrea said. "How do you explain any of this then?"

"I can't. We're not going to get answers right now. I have to go to work. I'll see you later," Paul said. He kissed his wife and walked out the door.

Andrea sat at the table for a moment. The dreams seemed real. They felt more like long forgotten memories. She was either in the woods, in a ballroom or in a castle. The only people she recognized were her husband, sister and brother-in-law.

In some way she felt connected to these dreams. It was like they were preparing her for something. She sighed. Paul was right. They wouldn't get any answers today. She decided to call her sister.

"Hello," said Crystal.

"Hey sis. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I don't have any patients until this afternoon. A psychologist's work is never done."

Crystal heard her sister laugh. "Right. I have the day off. You want to hang out somewhere?" asked Andrea.

"The mall maybe," said Crystal.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up in a few minutes." They said their goodbyes.

Andrea straightened up the kitchen, grabbed her belongings and went to her car.

It didn't take long to get to Crystal's house because they lived within 15 minutes of each other. She pulled into the driveway to find her sister waiting by the front door. Crystal got into the vehicle.

"Hey," Crystal said.

"Hello," Andrea said. "Sleep well?"

"Not really. I had another one of those crazy dreams last night. I saw this man and woman on a battlefield. Whoever the woman was tried to get to him. She had to fight her opponents though. I saw nothing but destruction around them."

"What did this woman look like?" asked Andrea.

"Mixed complexion, dark hair, medium build. Why?"

"I think I might have dreamed of the same woman but in a different setting." Andrea went to explain her dream. Crystal was shocked to say the least.

"How did we dream of the same person?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know but whoever she is must be the connecting force. I really don't know what to make of this. I almost believe what grandma said about the gargoyles and other worlds to be true."

"Andrea, get real," Crystal.

"All right Ms. Psychologist, explain it to me."

Crystal didn't say anything. "Exactly. It's a mystery. We're here," said Andrea as she pulled up to the mall. She found a parking spot. They got out of the car unaware that two people had been tailing them.

_**New York…**_

Jason was still asleep when Elisa woke up. She had to stop letting Jason sleep over. She felt she was using him in a way. Elisa knew he was happy to do it but it wasn't fair. He had a life to live.

Elisa quietly slipped out of bed and looked at her clock. It was 10 in the morning. She didn't mean to sleep that late. She went to her bathroom, showered and got dressed.

She came out of the bathroom. She didn't want to wake Jason. After what happened last night, he deserved sleep for putting up with her. Elisa quietly shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile Jason was dreaming. He was in a beautiful garden behind a villa. He heard a child's voice. "Daddy!"

He turned around to see a girl running to him. She jumped in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you daddy," the little girl said.

Jason smiled. "I've missed you too Christine. Where's your mother?"

"I'm right here." He saw Elisa walking toward them. She sat next to them.

"How was your day, Jas?" asked Elisa.

"Good. And yours?" asked Jason.

"It got better after I picked up our little one. Chrissy, why don't you go inside with your aunt Beth? Mommy needs to talk to daddy."

"Okay," she ran off.

Elisa watched her go. "Jason, this entire situation is spiraling out of control. The council wants to fight. They won't hear of a diplomatic solution. They want to go to war. I can't fight this time."

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"I'm in no condition to fight. Besides, I have to think about our children."

"Children?" asked Jason.

Elisa grabbed his hand. "We're pregnant again."

Jason kissed his wife. "Really? How far?"

"Eight weeks," she replied. "That's why I can't fight. Nobody else knows about this. We have to be careful. I don't want anything to go wrong."

Jason cupped her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the children."

The scene faded and Jason woke up. He got out of bed and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn't understand what the dream meant. Who was the council? What war was she talking about? The only thing that registered was the family he had with her. He smiled at the thought.

Elisa walked into the bedroom. She saw the bed empty. "Jas, I have breakfast waiting when you get out."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," she walked back out. Jason took a shower and got dressed.

He walked into the hallway and saw Elisa setting the table. He just stared at her thinking about his dream. He couldn't help but smile.

Elisa caught him looking. "What are you smiling about?"

"You look well rested and relaxed," he covered.

"I didn't have any more crazy dreams," Elisa replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. I am still concerned about you though."

"I'm concerned about me too. Listen, thank you for staying but I've kept you long enough. You barely had enough clothes for two days."

"I don't mind," he said.

"I know but I do," she replied. "Breakfast is about to get cold."

They ate breakfast and Jason kept thinking about the dream. They were husband and wife with a little girl and one on the way. Was it his imagination or a memory?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked Elisa.

"Our baby," he said without thinking.

Elisa choked on her water. "What?" Jason gave her a confused look.

"You just said our baby," said Elisa.

He couldn't find the words to say.

"Um, forget I said anything."

"No way. What did you mean by that?" asked Elisa.

Before Jason could respond, Coyote appeared.

"Hey you two," said Coyote.

They looked at him in mild shock. "Why can't you use the door like normal people?" asked Elisa.

"Not my style. What's for breakfast?" asked Coyote as he made his way to the kitchen.

Elisa followed him with her eyes. "_Please make yourself at home."_

"So, what's new with you?" Coyote asked.

"Nothing much. I just used magic to fight off two men and I've had crazy dreams," Elisa answered sarcastically.

He turned to Jason. "Did you have an interesting dream last night?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You could say that." He wondered how Coyote knew about it.

"It happened a long time ago just so you know," Coyote said.

Elisa watched them. "What are you two talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now, I have some news to report," Coyote answered. "I know who is responsible for the attack."

"You do?" asked Elisa. "Well, who is it?"

"A fellow guardian. He and another guardian were ordered to test you, Derek and Beth. They needed to be certain that you three were the new guardians."

"We passed the test, I presume," Elisa said.

"You did but more tests are coming. I don't know what the plan is though," Coyote answered.

"What can you tell us? None of this makes sense," Jason said.

Coyote stayed silent for a moment. "I can only tell you about the past. So here it goes."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: To Breezy and Angel H, thank you for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who has viewed the story and continues to do so. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

Coyote had Elisa and Jason sit on the couch. He stood across from them.

"Elisa, I've known your family for centuries. I met the first Elisa Maza as a teenager. She was sweet and caring. She loved art, music and dance. She had a heart for children. She tried to help the less fortunate whenever she could. However, she was a warrior in her own right. She was powerful but didn't lord it over people. She tried to be fair-minded in everything she did. Nevertheless, when pushed into a corner, she would come out swinging. In battle, she never liked to kill her opponent. She was God-fearing and to her, answering to God was more important than answering to man. She always said that we had to be careful of taking things for granted because it could crash in a heartbeat."

Coyote laughed as he thought about his friend. "She could be stubborn as a mule and sometimes impulsive. She did have the respect of the people. It was important to her that she not flaunt her wealth. Therefore, sometimes she would congregate among the people and they never knew who she was until she revealed herself. The people felt she was one of them unlike some of her siblings. See, her power and position was a source of contention between some of her siblings. They felt Elisa along with Derek and Beth stole some kind of birthright."

"Anyway, one of the siblings decided to usurp the throne. Elisa fought him tooth and nail for months. She tried to settle things diplomatically but unfortunately, nothing got resolved. The two came to blows and Elisa and her allies defeated the army. It was a tumultuous time for everyone."

"What happened after the battle?" asked Jason.

"Time went on. People lived their lives but some never forgot the battle's outcome. New wars were fought until the last battle commenced. Elisa was front and center. It was tedious but she won in the end."

Elisa looked at Coyote. "There's a lot you are leaving out intentionally. There has to be a reason for these people to want and finish the job. We're in a different time and place. I can't do what she did. Look where we are…in the middle of New York. How can someone wage a war without anybody noticing?"

"I can't tell you every minute detail. If I did, we'll be here all day. I can't tell you everything because you can only handle it in small doses. This is still new for you. I know that you are different from your predecessor but you are similar. She entrusted to me to look after any generation that came after her. I've done that. This threat has decided know to make themselves known," Coyote answered.

"Why?" asked Elisa. "How did our family get to be so special?"

"They want to correct a wrong in their eyes. I don't have the answer to the second question and maybe it won't get answered ever," Coyote answered.

"You said I was a guardian too. How do the Canmores fit into all of this?" Jason asked.

"There's a part of your family as I've stated before distanced themselves from the hunters. They wanted to prove that the Canmores were more than murderers. The name had been tainted for so long. They wanted to do good in the world. Anyway, your predecessor, also named Jason, met Elisa during a visit to her country. They became friends and allies. I had only hoped their mission would overshadow the hunter legacy but it didn't," Coyote explained.

"That makes two of us," Jason stated. "What happens now?"

"You pass the second test no matter how it lands at your feet," Coyote answered and he disappeared into thin air.

Elisa leaned back on the couch and slumped a little. "You know I shouldn't be surprised by any of this. I've met gargoyles, encountered a Shakespearean character, traveled to Avalon, met King Arthur, met third race creatures, been arrested and locked up because I was human, met gargoyle hunters and now I'm this special guardian who has to protect mankind. My life stopped being normal a long time ago."

"The only remote sense of normalcy I have is work, my family and my friends. Even then, I can't tell everyone about what's happened in my life," Elisa continued.

"I thought those dreams felt real. The dreams were actual memories. I don't know what triggered the dreams exactly but I do know why I can see more stuff now," Elisa said. She took off the necklace. "This necklace has to have some magical property that binds me and my ancestor. I guess we are kindred spirits."

"That explains you're situation but not mine," Jason said. "I know they were friends but what triggered his memories in me," he continued.

"I had to have triggered the memories. Think about it, they were friends and now centuries later, we are friends. We have the same names and presumably we look like them. It's come full circle for us. I think he gave her the necklace and I do believe they had a deeper connection but what I don't know. However, I still hate you were caught up in all of this. You should be on your way to Scotland."

"I'll get back to Scotland one day," he said.

Elisa nodded her head. "How about we switch subjects? What about this baby you mentioned earlier?"

_**Pennsylvania…**_

Andrea and Crystal were in Andrea's house putting up the clothes they purchased.

"How did you talk me into buying all this stuff? I only planned to go window shopping," Andrea said.

"I have my ways," Crystal said.

They continued to put up clothes when a noise was heard outside.

"I'm going to see what that was," Andrea said. "It was probably my neighbor's cat. It's always getting in the trash."

Andrea walked out the room while Crystal checked her phone to see if she missed any calls. After a few minutes, Andrea still wasn't back yet.

Crystal walked out of the bedroom and called out for her sister. She didn't get an answer.

"Andrea, where are you! If this is a joke, I'm not laughing." She walked out to the backyard and didn't see Andrea.

She started to panic. She ran back inside and searched the house. She went to the living room and picked up the phone to call 9-1-1.

"I wouldn't do that," said a man's voice. Crystal turned around to see a hooded figure. "Who are you? Where's my sister?"

"Who I am is my business. You'll be joining your sister soon enough," said the figure.

Crystal felt a pair of arms around her body. She struggled but the figure behind her put a cloth over her face. The last thing she remembered is seeing the hooded figure slowly walking toward her. Her world went black.

"Make sure the house is clean. I have her," said Richard.

"Richard, someone is going to notice their absence," said Michael.

Richard picked up Crystal. "We've been over this. This is the only way. Go sweep the house."

Richard quietly stepped out of the house and disappeared with Crystal.

Michael swept the house carefully. He left no trace of them being there. He disappeared into thin air.

Michael found himself in a room with Richard, Andrea and Crystal. "They're still unconscious I see."

"They'll wake up soon. Did you make a clean sweep?" asked Richard.

Michael nodded yes. "What about their husbands?"

"Follow me Michael," Richard said. He led Michael to another room a few doors down.

He opened the door and Michael walked in to see Brian and Paul also unconscious.

Michael turned to Richard. "Seems you failed to mention a part of the plan. How did you get them here?"

"Two other guardians tailed them to their respective destinations. They both parked in garages and the guardians were able to make their move. As you can see from the bruises on their hands, they put up a fight. They managed to subdue them eventually."

"What about the guardians in New York? Will they be brought to the facility?" asked Michael.

"Yes. Their "adventure" will begin at nightfall. In the meantime, we will question our new arrivals. Go wake up the women and I'll wake them up."

A few minutes later Andrea and Crystal woke up with splitting headaches.

"What happened?" asked Andrea. She turned on her side to see her husband and Brian tied to chairs.

"Paul, Brian! How did you get here? Where are we?"

They shrugged their shoulders in response. "We don't know. We just woke up as well," said Paul.

Andrea shook Crystal a little harder after noticing her sister fighting to stay awake. Crystal slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She spotted her husband.

"Brian! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

Andrea helped Crystal up and they went over to their husbands. "We have to untie them," said Crystal.

"We can do that for you," said Richard. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Richard and this is my partner, Michael. Welcome to your new home. At least this will be your new home for a while and then life will return to normal."

"What do you want with us?" asked Paul. "Whatever it is, leave our wives out of it."

"You misunderstand Paul. All four of you are needed. We're just waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. While we're waiting let's get acquainted with each other," said Richard.


	7. Chapter 7

Over 500 views! Thanks to everyone for reading!

Chapter 7

Richard looked at the four and smiled. He signaled Michael to untie Paul and Brian. "Don't be frightened. You all are here for a reason." He turned to Andrea and Crystal. "Those stories your grandmother told you were correct."

The sisters looked at Richard and Michael in mild shock. "It's true. How do you know my grandmother?" asked Crystal.

"Your grandmother, Margaret, saw gargoyles in her time in Ireland. We interacted a few times. She was a lovely soul," Richard answered.

"That's not possible. You look so young," said Andrea.

"Thank you my dear. I am actually over 200 years old. I am one of the old guardians from Valencia. You've never heard of it because it was wiped from history. It crumbled under a bad regime. Only a few of us remain. However, there are descendants who carry on the guardian legacy. Anyway, I've brought you all here because each of you has a destiny to fulfill. Before you find out what that is, let me explain."

Richard continued. "Andrea and Crystal's ancestor was a woman named Emma Hamilton. She had two daughters, Andrea and Crystal Hamilton. These two women were chosen as guardians to help protect magical realms. They were a part of the Irish sect. They were powerful sisters who were part of a group called the Core Eight. It consisted of the two women, a Paul Winters and a Brian Smith. Paul and Brian were lifelong friends from Scotland. In Scotland, these men encountered a man named Jason Canmore. The Winters, Smith and Canmore families were very close. Sadly, the Canmores went in another direction."

"Andrea and Crystal were friends with a woman named Elisa Maza. She was also from Valencia. She had two siblings who were a part of the Core Eight: a Derek and Bethany Maza. They come from mixed ancestry. They were half Native American and African. The Mazas spearheaded this group. They ran the group with integrity and proficiency. However, it wasn't a dictatorship. Elisa made sure everyone's input counted. Elisa was often looked at as the ringleader of the group. Someone always needs to be identified as the go to person."

"Anyway, Andrea and Crystal met Elisa through their mother, Emma. Emma and Elisa's mother, Diane were friends. Therefore, the two women introduced their little ones to each other as children. From there, their bond was strong. They trained to be guardians since the age of five. There were many children who became protectors as adults and they moved to different parts of the world."

"Why were eight people chosen to be a part of this special group?" asked Paul.

"Hundreds of children were scouted. However, those eight people were the most powerful in their respective countries. The Council, a group of ten, wanted diversity among the group. It helped that the group had the ties they had. They were able to balance each other. Did they always agree? No, but they showed that people from different backgrounds could work together." Richard explained.

"Now, there came a time when darkness would try to rear its head. Elisa had a sibling named Eric Maza who felt his younger siblings stole his birthright from him and the other two eldest children. He was powerful being but his heart was not set to serve. He wanted to use his ability to rule and oppress people. The need for power was his goal. He tried to usurp the throne from his father. He manipulated and threatened others to be on his side. Needless to say, Elisa was not going to have her father's throne usurped. She felt that nature should take its course. Eric would get his chance when the time came. Eric disagreed with that belief. Times were tough and things were tense. Battles were fought. Elisa thought she could reason with Eric but he refused to budge. Sadly, his influence didn't stop. His influence has permeated throughout the generations and now they want to correct a wrong."

Andrea was processing all of this. "This Eric person was the source of all the destruction in your country. What about the gargoyles? Where were they in all of this? Are they in the picture now?"

Michael spoke this time. "He was the source but there were others who enabled him. The gargoyles fought alongside the guardians. They protected their home at any cost. They were dedicated to the cause. Their leader was a gargoyle named Braxton. He lived in Valencia as well and partnered with various clans around the world. He even married a human. Her name was Christine Maza, Elisa's sister. As far as there activity in this situation, the gargoyle council has decided to hold back and watch how the situation unfolds. There is a Scottish clan in New York who will help us once the battle begins."

"So, we're guardians about to fight in a huge battle that we know nothing about?" asked Brian.

"If you would be patient, I am getting to that part," Richard reprimanded. He began the story again.

"This new battle is about a threat who wants to control the world. See, the leader is no longer satisfied with establishing his throne in Europe. Besides, there are many guardians abroad compared to the eight here in the States. In the leader's mind, there won't be much competition."

"What is this group's name? Who is the leader?" asked Andrea.

"We can't tell you that piece of information until the others arrive," said Michael. "In the meantime, we will train you and assess your powers."

"We don't have any powers," said Paul.

Richard smiled. "Come now. You do have powers. Haven't you had strange occurrences happen to you in the past two weeks? You've done things you can't explain."

"How do you know about the attacks?" asked Brian.

"We were the ones who tested each of you. We know about the dreams as well," Michael answered. He turned his attention to Andrea and Crystal. "The woman you both dreamed about was the first Elisa Maza and her mate Jason Canmore. They were memories of your predecessors."

Andrea and Crystal looked at the older men in shock. "Memories? How is that possible?" asked Crystal.

"You two never forgot your grandmother's stories. She held on to the hope that one day you both would know she was telling the truth. You are connected because of your belief in the stories. The two of you were always destined for greatness. Now let's begin training."

The four didn't move.

Richard smirked. "Don't be shy. Come forward." As soon as they did, Richard lifted Crystal into the air and knocked her into the wall. Then he moved the chair Paul sitting in and transformed into a rod and threw it at Crystal trapping her.

Brian turned around and tried to tackle Richard but Michael did the same thing to him. "What are you doing?" asked Brian. "Let us go."

"That depends on Andrea here," said Richard. "Which one will you save?"

"You're making me choose. They're family," Andrea argued.

Without responding, Paul was suspended in the air. "Now you get to choose. Choose wisely," said Richard.

Andrea looked between all three. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. "Take me," she whispered.

"Would you mind repeating that?" asked Richard.

With tears in her eyes she screamed, "I said take me!"

"That's not part of the deal. Let me give you incentive to do what I asked," he replied. He slowly pressed the rods into their bodies leaving Andrea to look on in horror.

"Stop hurting them!" Andrea shouted.

Richard didn't stop. "I said choose!" _"Figure out a way to stop me."_

Andrea looked at the rods pressing against her loved ones. They were in so much agony. Her heart was shattering. "_I can' t lose them. I won't lose them."_

Andrea didn't realize her eyes were glowing white. She stood still and focused on the rods. The rods began to loosen and soon Crystal, Paul and Brian fell to the ground. Andrea faced Richard and Michael and she balanced the rods in the air. She was aiming for Richard and Michael.

"Is this better?" asked Andrea. Her voice was low. The others stood back in awe. They had seen Andrea fight but nothing like this.

"It is," Richard answered. He flicked his wrist and the rods turned to ash. "Very good. You managed to keep them alive."

"You almost killed us," yelled Crystal.

"It was the only way to get Andrea's attention. She had to concentrate on saving each of you. She passed the test. It takes more than one of your lives being in danger to activate your ability. You have to know how to use your power whenever the opportunity presents itself. You have to be methodical about your moves. All of you have to anticipate the opponent's move and figure out how to outmaneuver him or her."

"Why didn't you do that?" asked Brian. "What was the point in making Andrea choose?"

"That is what the enemy will do. He or she will try to play on your emotions and make you lash out. They will try to use the family as a weakness. They want you to be angry and behave recklessly. If you do, they will strike and you, my friends, will either end up severely wounded or dead. Each of you can feel the emotion but control it and channel it into your fighting. You don't want your opponent to get a sense of your fear," Richard answered.

"Your fighting styles are your own. We will develop them quickly but you will be able to stand on your own two feet. You need to learn how to completely trust each other. You have to know that your comrades will stand by you no matter the circumstance," Michael said.

They nodded in understanding. "So the two of you are here to help us?" asked Paul.

"We will be your mentors," said Michael. "You are in safe hands."

Paul arched his eyebrow. "How are we in safe hands? How can we trust either of you?"

"We are your best bet to staying alive," said Michael.

"Ok. Since we'll be under your tutelage, what's your story? Richard has shed some light on his past. It's time for you to explain yourself."

"I am a guardian as well. I am as old as Richard. We served together in the Valencian guardian army. I was a Lieutenant. I fought many battles during my time. I was a military advisor to the Core Eight. I was also a spy for the army as well. You could say I was a chameleon of sorts. I knew how to make myself scarce when needed. Anyway, that's all you get from me today. Take a fighting position."

"Excuse me?" asked Paul.

"I said take your positions. Your training will begin now," Michael answered. The group took a fighting stance.

Michael looked on and couldn't help but think of the first time he met the Core Eight. They were vivacious and spirited. They had a zeal to learn but they also had a stubborn streak. There were so many times he butted heads with them. To him, the guardians were like little brothers and sisters. It was a small group but he felt a part of them. They never excluded him from anything. They valued his input and for that he was appreciative. He would have done anything for them, even die for them. He watched them grow and come into their own as they got older and the tasks became more difficult. Now, this new generation would have to learn to get along. Even the closet of friends could reach a breaking point when self-preservation kicks in.

"All of you know martial arts. We will use that for now. It's going to be Brian vs. Andrea and Crystal vs. Paul. You are not family members but fierce rivals. You do not go soft on your opponent because you know them. One wrong move and that's it. Your life will be snuffed out. You have one minute to prove your worth," said Michael.

"On my count, you fight. Don't think about how you start. Just move and show me you can outmaneuver your rival."

Michael counted down while Richard looked at his watch. The men signaled each other. "Begin!" yelled Michael.

They moved left and right. They kicked and flipped each other. Each of them proved to be an excellent fight in his or her own right. Michael was somewhat impressed but he knew they could be better. Watching them made him think of the moments before the last battle.

"_Are you guys finally ready? This fight won't be easy. The country's fate rest in your hands," Michael said. _

"_Don't worry Michael. This battle will end in our favor," said Paul._

"_Agreed. We will come back alive. Don't plan any funerals," said Derek._

"_I have faith in each of you. You all have proven yourselves. Each of you are very clever. I must say I wouldn't want to go up against any of you," Michael said smirking. _

"_And we wouldn't want to go up against you. You most definitely would kick our behinds up and down the field," said Andrea. _

"_Go on. The men and women are waiting for the orders," said Michael. _

_The group walked off except for Elisa. "Elisa, what is it?"_

_She sighed. "If anything happens to me, Derek takes over. Of course, Beth moves up in the chain of command. The third person to take Beth's spot will be Christine. I know she should have been over the three of us a long time ago. She's been hiding from her abilities for so long. She has to take responsibility and finally be a part of this group. If something happens, I have documents that you will give to Jason. He doesn't know about this. It's in my usual spot. I trust you can handle it. Michael, we all have benefited from your counsel and teaching. We may have been doing this as children but it wasn't until we met you, that we truly developed as warriors."_

"_You're nervous about your opponents," Michael observed. _

"_I am. I'm fighting against people I know. I've been through it before and have the scars to prove it. This is different. This is final and I don't want to revisit this again. I do want you to promise me something."_

"_Yes?" _

"_Look after my family. Help them remember me, us. I want to them to learn from history and try not to repeat the same mistakes."_

"_I promise but you will be around for a long time," said Michael resassuring. _

"_God willing. I want to live my life without this constant shadow," she replied. _

"_No arguments from me," said Michael. Elisa hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I better get going before Jason comes back."_

_She walked off._

Richard called for them to stop. The four looked at Michael.

"Your skills are impressive. However, you need to anticipate your opponent's skills better. Once you conquer that, we can move to the next phase. Learning to use your skills with your powers. In order to do that, you must learn what that is," Michael.

"We will take a break. There are two rooms with white doors on opposite sides of each other. The men in one and the women in the other. Go there and prepare yourselves."

The four looked at each other and walked off. They were hoping Richard and Michael wouldn't do a surprise attack. To their astonishment, they didn't.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Richard.

Michael sighed. "Moments before the last battle. I said my goodbyes and I had a conversation with Elisa. She asked me to look after her family if anything happened to her. I haven't kept my promise to her."

"You lived your life. That's what they all wanted for you. You're keeping your promise and looking after them now. We're a team and will always be," Richard said.

Michael nodded. "The others will be here soon. We need to prepare their rooms," said Michael.

Andrea, Crystal, Brian and Paul came back in different outfits. "You will continue your training with Richard for a few more hours. Then you will retire."

Michael left and Richard took charge.

"As Michael said, you need to learn what your power is. Andrea can use telepathy. It's time to test the three of you. Paul, you are up first."

Paul stood in the middle of the room. "What do I do?"

"Whatever comes naturally," said Richard. He threw a knife at Paul and caught it. Richard threw another knife but it was in Crystal's direction and she tossed it aside with a flick of the wrist. His last target, Brian, was waiting. He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Brian held up his hands and stopped the bullet in mid air.

Silence filled the room until Richard spoke. "You have the instincts. The power has been inside of you this entire time. You need to be around magical beings for your abilities to be triggered. Next step, each of you will face me as your opponent. Andrea, come. You're up first."

He battled them one by one. He observed their movements, their thought processes and he observed their connection to one another. He then battled them as a group. They relied on each other and trusted each other for strength.

But could they get along with the others? Would these new guardians able to form the bonds necessary to defeat the enemy?

Michael entered the room again. "The Council will be gathering the rest of the guardians tonight."

"How are they doing?" Michael asked pointing to the group.

"They have natural talent. They were able to stop me on instinct. They work together really well. Time will tell if they can get along with the others. Their magic is in its infancy but that will develop quickly."

"Good. You all can stop and rest. We will resume tomorrow. Go back to the rooms." The four left the room glad they passed their tests.

Elisa received a call from Derek asking her to meet him and Beth at the Labryinth. After hanging up the phone, she and Jason said goodbye to each other. He never did answer her question about the baby comment.

She drove to the Labryinth and saw her siblings. She called out to them alerting them of her presence.

"Hey, sis," Beth said.

"What's going on?" asked Elisa. She had a pretty good idea what the meeting was about.

"We need to talk about what's going on with you, with us," Derek said.

Elisa nodded. "Ok. Let's talk."

"When did you start having dreams about us?" asked Beth.

"Two nights ago. They weren't necessarily about us. They concerned me…and Jason. We were in battle and I couldn't get to him. The other dreams were about me almost dying. They weren't dreams. They were memories. I started seeing more stuff when Coyote gave me this necklace. Apparently, it belonged to my namesake."

"How do you explain what happened on the roof of the Eerie Building?" asked Derek.

"I had this overwhelming need to protect the two of you. I didn't matter and I was willing to sacrifice myself. The same sensation happened when Jason and I were attacked. I knew I had to get us out alive. I guess my newfound abilities helped me," Elisa answered.

"You almost killed them," Derek said.

"I don't know what came over me. They kept coming and I had to stop them. I had to protect you," Elisa defended herself. "I'm scared my own self in the process."

"Coyote came to my apartment earlier and explained it to me. He explained my part in all of this. He told me how our ancestors fought in a battle and won. However, this threat wants revenge on us. That is why we have to fight according to Coyote," Elisa continued.

"I dreamt of something similar last night and so did Derek. In fact, it was the same dream," Beth said.

Elisa's eyebrows creased. "What dream?"

"We were surrounded by fire. There were bodies everywhere. Some wounded; others were dead. It was like we were in Vietnam. It was crazy. In the midst of the fighting, somehow the fight came to us three and we were fighting our opponent tooth and nail. Neither side gave up and we were on the verge of collapsing but we pushed through. Soon you were in the air and you let out a huge blast that knocked us backwards a bit. We managed to stand our ground but you remained in the air with weapons drawn. I'd never seen you so determined to stop someone. You let yourself go and used all your energy to blast the people back. They retreated," Beth told Elisa.

"I saw the same thing but I was with some other guardians and Jason. We were trying to get the injured to safety when we felt the blast. I saw you had overexerted yourself. We looked at you in awe when you pushed forward. After the second blast, you started to fall and Jason caught you midway and took you to the infirmary. The rest of went charging into battle and we fought them," Derek said.

"Interesting dream. I guess you two can relate to how I feel," said Elisa.

"We do. How do we tell mom and dad about this?" asked Derek.

Elisa sighed. "We just do. They'll be worried but we have to reassure them that we are going to be fine."

"By the way, I take it no one has attacked either of you," Elisa said.

"We haven't had any encounters today and I hope we won't ever have any," said Beth.

Derek nodded his head in agreement. "Why don't we see mom and dad tonight?" he asked.

"I'm working double shifts. I normally have a break around 9pm. I'll see you then," Elisa said.

Elisa thought about the clan. She planned to see them tonight as well. She bit her lip and sighed. "Guys, how did the clan react to my little episode?"

"They were shocked as anyone else. You did hurt Goliath's feelings though. What was that about?" asked Derek.

"That dream I was telling you about where I was dying, well I dreamt Goliath tried to kill me," Elisa admitted.

Her siblings' eyes went wide. "What?!" yelled Derek.

Beth tilted her head to the side. "Jason said that you dreamt of someone who resembled Goliath. He figured it out by your reaction. I remember Coyote telling Jason he was correct about something."

"It was awful. I was trying to get away from a battle and there he stood choking me to death. He loved it. When I woke up, I could still feel the hands around my neck," she said. Elisa faced Derek. "That's why I was so upset the night you came over."

"Elisa, be honest, has Goliath ever hurt you?" asked Derek.

Elisa shook her head no. "He wouldn't do that ever."

"I believe you but you might want to explain that to him," Derek said.

"You're right. I'll see them before I go to work," said Elisa. "Let me know if anything happens with the two of you."

"Same goes for you from now on," said Beth.

"I promise to let you know if I'm in trouble," Elisa said smirking. The siblings parted ways after.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elisa drove to the Eerie Building as the sun went down. She needed to explain herself to the gargoyles for her behavior. She was still coming to terms with this development in her life. Most of all, she needed to apologize to Goliath directly.

She went up the stairs to find Goliath give the clan orders. Goliath saw Elisa out of his peripheral vision. He turned to her. "Elisa. It's good to see you."

"_He's not mad_," she thought. "Thanks. It's good to see you all too. Can I talk to you all for a minute?"

"Yes, Elisa. You know you can tell us anything," Goliath said.

"It's about the other night. I know I scared all of you. I'm sorry for that. I really didn't know what I was doing until much later. Coyote explained it to me. When Derek and Beth were attacked, I was able to access my powers. I felt like I was in a fog the entire time. I heard you all try to stop me but my mind wasn't registering. I only knew that you all had to be protected."

The clan listened intently and understood where Elisa was coming from. "We understand Elisa. We were just taken aback by all of this. It seemed to happen so quickly," Angela said.

"That's because it has. This threat against us must have known about us for quite some time before making their move. It's disconcerting to know someone has been watching you and anybody else you're associated with," Elisa said.

"What happens now that you know of your legacy?" asked Brooklyn.

"Honestly, no idea. Coyote says we have to pass another test no matter how it lands at our feet."

"What is this test?" asked Goliath. He didn't like the fact that Elisa would be intentionally placed in any kind of danger.

"I don't know. The first came as a surprise. Trying to figure this out won't be easy," Elisa answered.

Goliath nodded. "Whatever happens you all have our support."

"I know. That means a lot though. I'm glad you all didn't recoil at the sight of me," Elisa said.

"We don't scare easily lass," Hudson said. "We have seen many things in our lifetimes."

Elisa smiled. She turned to Goliath. "I need to speak with you in private."  
Goliath nodded and turned to dismiss the clan for patrol. They left the two alone.

Before Goliath could ask anything, Elisa jumped in. "I'm sorry for my attitude toward you. It was nothing against you personally."

"Jason said as much," Goliath responded.

"Beth said that Jason told you something. I do need to explain myself," she said. "The first night that I started dreaming about any of this, I was in some woods. I was trying to get away from the enemy. Arrows and fireballs were coming at me and I ran. Then I bumped into you. I just knew you were there to help me but that's when things changed. You gripped my arm and wouldn't let go. I tried to snatch my arm back but you were too strong. I asked why you wouldn't let me go and you said because I would ruin your plans. Next thing I know you were choking me and lifted me off the ground. I tried to pry your hands loose but I couldn't. I blacked out."

"When I snapped at you it wasn't because of you per se. I saw the images of whoever resembled you did in my head. It didn't help that one of the attackers said that you ordered the hit on my life. It's ridiculous because I know you would intentionally hurt me."

She waited silently for his reaction. Goliath was sad that Elisa dreamt something horrible about him. He understood why she reacted in the manner that she did. He was a little peeved that someone planted a seed of doubt in her head.

He cupped her face and looked intently into her eyes. "I would never hurt you. You are my friend and confidant. Know that the clan will never hurt you."

She smiled at his words. "I know that. The dream felt so real. I could feel the sensation of your hands around my neck. I don't know why I dreamed of that situation."

He let go of her face. "I must ask, do you think it happened in your predecessor's life?"

"I hope not. I'm sure the two of them were friends like we are," Elisa stated. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing more or nothing less."

"I'm sure that was the case. We will always be friends," Goliath said.

Elisa smirked. "We will. I know we thought there could be something romantic between us. I'm glad we got past the awkward stage. For a moment, I thought you would have kicked me out of the clan."

"Never. Our decision was mutual. I realized I had to come to terms with my past and that meant having to work through my feelings for Demona. She was and is a huge part of my life. She has done less than honorable things. A part from being Angela's mother, I realized my feelings for her didn't go away. I believe her perception of humans has changed a little."

Elisa nodded. "I guess I was kind of curious what it would be like to get involved with you. It wouldn't be conventional but I wouldn't have cared. I guess because we had been through so much together I thought my crush could turn into something more. Then I met Jason and the rest is history. I guess I have Demona to thank for bringing him into my life albeit involuntarily."

"Jason is protective of you. He is very fond of you," Goliath observed.

"You could say that. He's going back to Scotland to live. He said there's nothing keeping him here."

"What about you?" asked Goliath.

"What about me?" asked Elisa.

"I thought you would have asked him to stay," Goliath said.

"I can't ask him that. It wouldn't be fair to make him stay. Besides, he's now decided to stay because of this situation. I told him to go but he won't listen."

Goliath chuckled. "Elisa, he wants you to tell him to stay. You two have much to discuss."

"Right. Have you talked to Demona about her moving here at night?"

"I haven't. Her relationship with the clan is still delicate. The clan does not trust her fully. It will take time."

"They'll come around. I better get to work. I'll see you later tonight," Elisa said. She walked to her car.

Goliath went to patrol the area. It was good they cleared the air. He would help Elisa through whatever was going on.

Elisa arrived at the precinct to see Matt putting on his coat. "Glad I caught you in time. Maza informed us that we have a hostage situation. We will take my car."

"All right. Let's go," said Elisa.

They drove to a convenient store and cops were all over the place. Matt walked to the negotiator and asked how many hostages were in the building. The negotiator informed them of 3 hostages: two men and a little girl.

Matt stayed outside while Elisa went in to retrieve the girl.

Elisa made it inside and saw the cashier being held by gunpoint. Elisa saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a frightened child huddle in a corner with her father.

Elisa flashed her badge and she put up her finger to her mouth to quiet them. She bent down and slowly crawled a little. She motioned for father and daughter to crawl to her. The girl's father pushed his daughter forward. The little girl crawled to Elisa and held on tight.

She whispered to the girl to close her eyes. Elisa got up slowly and slipped through the back.  
She set the girl down and told her she could open her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Elisa. You're safe now. I know that was scary but you're going to be okay," she told the girl.

"Are you going to help my daddy?" asked the girl. Elisa smiled. "I'm going to do my best. Now take my hand and we'll get you safe."

The little girl nodded. Elisa led her to Captain Chavez. Elisa went back inside. She saw Matt talking to the hostage taker. He tried to persuade him to turn himself in but he did not want to listen.

The captor looked past Matt and saw Elisa with her gun in the air. "There are two cops on my tail. I'm not going to jail," the man said.

"You turn yourself in and you can get a lighter sentence," Matt replied.

"No way," the man replied and shot at Matt. The bullet grazed Matt's shoulder. Elisa jumped out of the way and she made her way to Matt. He yelled at her to go and chase down the suspect.

Elisa ran out the back and into the street. The other police officers jumped into their cars and canvassed the area. Elisa quickly scanned the area before spotting the man peaking around the corner a little ways down the street. Elisa ran down to the alleyway. Once she got there, it was empty.

She pulled out her gun and checked behind the trashcans and dumpsters. Nothing. She felt a presence behind and she turned around to find the man behind her.

"You found me," said the man.

"You're under arrest for robbery and whatever else I can charge you with," said Elisa. Her eyes showed so much determination that the man had to smirk at her presence.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Elisa.

"I forgot how persistent a guardian could be. It figures you would become a cop," said the man.

"Put your hands behind your back," said Elisa. "Slowly turn around."

The man put his hand behind his back but he did notice Elisa's necklace. _"I found her_," he thought.

"Nice necklace. I found my guardian," he said.

"What?" asked Elisa.

"I found you. You are a hard woman to get alone. I must show you something," said the man. Before Elisa could respond or even register what was happening, the man blew red dust in her face. She stepped back and waved her hand in front of her face. She immediately felt dizzy and it was hard to concentrate.

"What did you do to me?" asked Elisa.

"I put you to sleep," he replied. Elisa started to faint and the man caught her. "Hello, my guardian."

Another man appeared in the alleyway. "Is that her, Micah?" asked Timothy.

"Yes. Is everything under control with the father and his daughter?" asked Micah.

"It is. They are safe," Timothy replied. "We should go before we draw any more attention to ourselves."

Timothy and Micah disappeared with Elisa.

Matt was looking everywhere for Elisa. He eventually got in touch with Goliath to tell him of recent developments. The clan arrived 15 minutes later with looks of worry.

"Where's Elisa?" asked Goliath.

"I don't know. She went to chase down a suspect and disappeared. I need you to look around," said Matt.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Broadway.

"Stings but no damage done," he replied. "Find Elisa for me."

The clan went off the search for their friend.

Meanwhile Derek and Beth were on their way to their parents' house. Derek carried his younger sister. "Do you think mom and dad are going to freak out?" asked Beth.

"They'll be shocked and then they will calm down," said Derek. "We will simply explain the situation to them."

Beth nodded. "I hope this battle ends in our favor. There's so much to learn about all of this. I mean Coyote can only do so much."

"True but we know Coyote keeps stuff from us for our own protection or so he says. He's too cryptic and it's getting old. Once we talk to mom and dad, Coyote is next."

As Derek was flying, a blast of light shot past them. "What was that?" asked Beth. Derek gripped his sister tighter and quickly found a place to put Beth down.

"Stay down," Derek ordered. Derek's training kicked in. He scanned the area ready to strike his opponent immediately. He heard Beth scream and whipped around. A man was holding Beth from behind.

"Are you looking for me?" asked a man.

"Who are you?" asked Derek.

"How rude of me. My apologies. I'm Gregory and I need to take you and your sister to a safe place."

"Let go of her," Derek growled, electricity flowing through his hands.

"No need to be dramatic Derek. I'm not in the business of harming you or your sister."

"Let her go," Derek stated.

"Afraid I can't. You two are very important. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Come willingly," said Gregory.

Derek charged and Gregory knocked him backwards with a blast of wind. "Derek!" yelled Beth. Derek was knocked out cold. Beth tried to get to Derek but the man tightened his grip. "Stand still or he dies," he whispered to Beth.

Beth quieted down. "That's good," Gregory whispered. He waved his hand in front of Beth's face and she fell asleep. With a flick of the wrist, all three were gone.

Jason was in his room unpacking some of his belongings. He managed to come to an agreement with the landlord and he allowed him to stay in the apartment.

He heard a noise and he went to check it out. He came into the hallway and peeked around the wall. He saw a man sitting at his table.

"Jason, I'm glad you decided to come out of your room." The man stood up and faced Jason. Jason reached for his gun but it wasn't there.

The man held out the gun in the palm of his hand. "Are you looking for this? You won't need it."

Jason lowered his voice. "How did you get in here?"

The man smirked. "I have many ways of letting myself into various places. I must insist you come with me," said the man.

"You break into my apartment and expect me to go with you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm calling the police," said Jason. He went to the phone and started to dial.

"I wouldn't do that if you wish to see Elisa again," the man said.

Jason hung up the phone and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Elisa. You remember her, don't you? A lovely woman. Nice complexion and build. She's a cop and a guardian. You tell anyone of this, she dies."

"I don't believe you. Who are you?"

"My name is Aaron. Believe me, I am telling the truth. How would feel if you were the cause of her death?"

"If you're lying…"

Aaron held up his hand. "I'm not lying. Come with me." Jason walked up to him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. But first, I must do this." Aaron injected with Jason tranquilizer. He caught Jason and disappeared.

Aaron came to facility where everyone was waiting for him. He looked at the Council. "You all are here. Did the rest put up fights?"

"They did but they are resting," answered Gregory. They all got of Aaron's way for him to see Elisa, Derek, and Beth lying on slabs handcuffed. Aaron placed Jason on the available slab and handcuffed him.

"Where are the others?" asked Aaron.

"They are in their rooms resting. The rooms are sound proof. However, Richard and Michael informed us that the other four received training already. Apparently, they received their memories two weeks before time," Micah answered.

"Why so early? I thought they would receive it around the same time," Aaron said.

"We don't know. We had to erase their memories from the past few hours. Those events will seem as a distant dream. We need to know how well they can function. Needless to say, Richard and Michael weren't thrilled but it needed to be done. They will all start from scratch," said Timothy.

"Once they come to, what are we going to do? Let Richard and Michael train them. What exactly is the plan here?" Aaron asked.

Micah spoke. "We train them as any guardian. We break them. Exploit their weaknesses and turn them into strengths. We train their minds to think like guardians. I knew this plan wasn't going to be everybody's cup of tea but in order for them to fight, this must happen."

Micah looked to the other council members: Jeremiah, Terrence, Henry, Samuel, Rick, and Nicholas. They were ready to get this over with. They had waited a long time for this fight. Countless years had gone by for all of them. They were determined to win this at all costs.

Micah turned to Aaron, Gregory and Timothy who had now made their way to the four unconscious bodies. "What do we do with Derek? His current situation is not ideal," said Timothy.

"No it isn't. We only have one option. We change him back but not disturbing his newfound abilities. The four of you stand back and let me work," said Micah.

After the three stood back from Derek's table, Micah lifted his hand and slid it over Derek's body. Derek was surrounded by gold light and he was transformed into a human. "There. He's back to where he belongs," said Micah.

Micah turned to the Council. "As head of the Council, I have not given you all the details of my plan. Trust me, it's for the best. I don't need the enemy knowing what is in store for them in case there are spies in the camp. Now, undo the handcuffs and place them in their respective rooms. Tomorrow, we will introduce ourselves.

Jeremiah, Terrence, Nicholas and Timothy took one of the guardians and went down the hall. Richard and Michael were walking up the hallway when they saw Elisa, Derek, Beth and Jason being put in their rooms.

"They're finally here. The games will truly begin," Richard said. Michael nodded his head in agreement. They walked into the room where they saw the rest of the Council talking.

"I see you've managed to gather the rest of the troops. I imagine it wasn't easy," said Richard.

"It wasn't but they wouldn't be guardians without a fight," Micah said. "The two of you have done fine work. Now, it's time for us take over. You're job is consult with the parents and siblings of these guardians and reassure of them of their destiny," he continued.

"You have already implemented the next phase," said Michael.

"I have. Everyone should be receiving their packages right about now," said Micah.

Diane and Peter, Robyn and Jon, Andrea and Crystal's parents as well as Brian and Paul's all received packages on their doorsteps. They opened the packages to see pictures of their relatives handcuffed to the cold slabs. Inside was a note for them to come to the New York harbor docks the next night or they would never see their loved ones again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness settled over the land as Beth, Elisa and Derek walked among the carnage. They hated seeing the bodies lying about. Their hearts ached at the senselessness of this war. This could have been avoided if people had not let their pride and egos dictate this outcome.

"This is war. Nobody really wins because of what you see before you. We have to tell the ones left behind how their sons, daughters, wives and husbands fought valiantly. They will be in our hearts and minds," said Elisa.

"Agreed. I hate we reached this point. However, it was our cross to bear. We wouldn't have done it any other way," said Derek.

"We move on to the next phase. We rebuild the kingdom," said Beth.

Beth woke up to four white walls. She looked around to see Elisa still sleeping and two women she did not recognize. "Where are we? Who are you?"

She looked at the blonde-haired woman and the brunette before her. They had their backs against the wall. They looked tired.

"I'm Andrea and this is my sister Crystal." Beth saw Andrea was the blonde. "What are you two doing here?" asked Beth.

"We really don't know. All we know is that our husbands were brought in as well. I do think we might be connected though," said Crystal.

"What makes you say that?" asked Beth.

"I recognize your sister from my dreams. I saw her in a battle," Crystal responded.

Beth looked between Elisa and the two sisters. "So you've had strange dreams as well. Wait, you mentioned your husbands. Where are they?"

"I think they might be in another room," Crystal answered.

"Ok. Did anyone come in here to see about us?" asked Beth. Both women shook their heads no.

"What is your name?" asked Andrea.

"Sorry. My name is Beth Maza and that is my sister, Elisa," Beth answered.

Andrea and Crystal paid attention at the mention of Elisa's name. "You said Elisa. I remember one of the men saying something about us being connected to woman by that name," said Andrea.

Elisa stirred and Beth went to her. Beth helped Elisa sit up and leaned her back against the wall. "Where are we? What happened?" asked Elisa.

"We were kidnapped and we ended up in this place," said Beth looking up at the ceiling. Elisa noticed the women in front of her. She narrowed her in eyes in confusion.

"These two women were kidnapped as well. Their names are Andrea and Crystal," Beth explained.

Elisa nodded her head. "Do either of you know why somebody has decided to take us hostage?"

"Not fully but I think it has something to do with you. As I was telling your sister, I've seen you in my dreams," Crystal stated.

"You're serious? What did you dream?" asked Elisa.

"I can answer that for you Crystal," said Richard. All four women whipped their heads to the man in front of them. They put their guards up immediately.

"Ladies, I see you all are getting acquainted. However, we must move this make shift party to another area. Come with me."

No one moved at first. They looked at each other to see who would move first. Richard looked on in amusement. "Ladies, I don't have all day. Someone needs to make the first move," Richard said.

Elisa looked at him warily. Something about his voice sounded familiar to her but she could not place it. She decided to get up first. She got up too fast and had to lean against the wall for support. Beth put her arm around Elisa's waist to help her.

"I got you sis," said Beth.

"Sisterly love. How cute," said Richard sarcastically. "Please, let's go."

Beth glared at him but moved nonetheless. Andrea and Crystal followed them into the hallway.

"Where are our husbands?" asked Andrea. "They're fine. In fact, they are in the holding area. Follow me," Richard answered.

Richard led them to a room where they saw Jason, Paul, Brian and finally Derek. Andrea and Crystal rushed to their husbands and held on their husbands. Elisa looked at Jason with saddened eyes. He gave her a weak smile letting her know he was okay.

"Derek, what happened to you?" Beth asked in wonder. Derek was confused at what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen yourself," said Elisa.

Derek was starting to panic. "No, they blindfolded us until a few minutes ago. Why?"

"You're human again," Beth replied.

Derek's eyes widen in shock. "That's not funny. My condition is irreversible."

"Hold up your hands Derek," said Elisa. He put his hands in front of his face and was stunned. He pressed his hands to his body and felt flesh. "How did this happen?"

"One of the council members transformed you to your rightful nature. It's so much easier to display your talents and abilities without your tail getting in the way. No offense but this look suits you much better," Richard said.

"Turn me back," said Derek.

Richard frowned. "I can't. I didn't do this to you. Why would you want to turn back into an oversize cat? You had an isolated life. The only time you can come out of hiding is at night. Or maybe your reasoning has to do with a certain feline. What's her name? Yes, Maggie Reed. Am I right?"

Derek started to walk up to Richard but Beth stopped him. He glared at Richard. "How do you know about my wife?"

"I know a lot about all of you. I've been investigating each of you. All of you live colorful lives more or less. I'm not surprised really. Guardians have a sense of adventure. As far as your condition, Derek, you better enjoy it. I don't see the Council reversing it. Look at it this way, you have the freedom to be yourself again. If you want, Maggie can receive the same treatment. Wouldn't want a cat and a human walking down the 5th avenue. Shall I go see about her right now? I'm sure she's worried. After all nobody has seen you since last night. I can reassure her of your existence," Richard said.

"If you go anywhere near her, I will kill you myself," said Derek.

"Maggie is not my concern at the moment. Your warning is well received though. No harm will come to her," Richard stated.

Richard turned to his attention to Andrea, Crystal, Paula and Brian. "I see the two couples are reunited. I take it Andrea and Crystal recognized Elisa. Good. This woman is going to become your best friend in a very short time."

By now, Elisa was standing by Jason. Richard smirked. "Jason, are you happy that Elisa is safe? I'm glad you came willingly although it took some convincing. You made the right decision."

"Who are you? You seem familiar," Elisa stated.

"I should seem familiar. I'm the one of the men who tested you in the alleyway and at the Eerie Building," Richard replied.

Elisa's eyes widen for a second. "You could have killed us," Elisa said. "Why did you kidnap us?"

Richard's voice deepened and he got serious. "I had orders to follow. It was my job to test you, your siblings and Jason. There was a great need to confirm that you all were indeed the new generation of guardians. We found that our search was fruitful. We had to bring you all here for your own protection and safety. Besides, how can the eight of you fight if you aren't in the same place?"

"Why should any of us trust you?" asked Brian.

Richard's eyes landed on Brian. "I am one of the few who has knowledge of the enemy. I know their tactics, their thought process, and you will die in the end if you refuse my help."

They all looked at him in astonishment at his last words. "Now I have your attention. Let me explain who I am," said Richard.

"I am Richard DeMille. I was a military advisor and fellow guardian. I fought many battles alongside your predecessors. I kept in close contact with the Core Eight."

"Richard," Elisa whispered to herself. She thought back to her dream. She remembered a man named Richard but that's impossible. He couldn't be the same man she thought.

"Hold on for a sec. I saw a man named Richard in one of my dreams. He helped Derek off the battlefield. Was that you?"

"Indeed it was. I know I look young but I am not. I am over 200 years old. I spent time traveling between worlds. I spent time on Avalon for a while before settling in a place called New Valencia. It was named after my old country. Time works differently there. Don't be alarmed at my story. I am one of few who remember the kingdom before its destruction. You all will meet the other inhabitants at some point."

"Who is this threat that you keep talking about it?" asked Paul.

Richard looked at Paul. He was very much like the old one. Brown hair and eyes. He was strong physically and mentally. Paul was always curious but observant. He was a good listener and very methodical. However, he could be impatient at times.

"The enemy call themselves the Madori. This group was born out of pure hatred against Valencia and the Guardians. They hated the outcome of the final battle and they vowed the correct this so-called problem. It is only now they've decided to exact revenge."

"_Coyote basically said the same thing but except he didn't mention the group by name,"_ Elisa thought.

"Do you know Coyote? Since you spent time in Avalon," Elisa said.

"I know Coyote very well. He and I have been allies and rivals for a long time. I assume Coyote has told you some things about your legacy. Now, I need to explain the history of Andrea and Crystal as well as Brian and Paul."

Richard went on to explain how they were involved and what their role was in the situation. Elisa, Derek, Jason and Beth just listened and processed what was being related to them.

"As crazy as this is, I believe you. I don't trust you at all considering what you've done to us. Alas, you've given us no other option than to work with you. What happens now?" Elisa asked.

"We train all of you. However, I will not being training you. The Council will take over from here. They will arrive shortly. In the meantime, let's get you fed. I've talked enough."

Richard had everyone follow him to the dining hall. "You will be served here from now on." There was food everywhere and eight seats. They took their seats and didn't move.

Richard rolled his eyes. "The food isn't poisoned. I can assure you that the food is edible. Eat before the Council gets here. I will take my leave and let you talk amongst yourselves."

He left and as soon as he did, they all let out a collective sigh. They fixed their plates and ate in silence.

Brian spoke first. "It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while. It also looks like our contact with the outside world just got reduced to zero. We might as well get to know each other. My name is Brian Smith. I am a cardiologist at the Thomas Jefferson University Hospital."

Jason, Derek, Beth and Elisa nodded their heads. Brian was slightly muscular. It looked like he might have run track in high school. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

Crystal spoke next. "I'm Brian's wife. I'm a psychologist."

Andrea introduced herself as a teacher and Paul introduced himself as a police officer.

"I work for the Philadelphia police department. I'm a detective at the 15th precinct," said Paul.

"Well, I'm a police officer too. I work at the 23rd precinct. I'm Elisa Maza by the way," said Elisa.

Elisa nodded and smiled. Derek was next to speak.

"I'm Derek. I was a helicopter pilot for the NYPD. Then I went to work for Xanatos Enterprises before my life transforming accident."

"That must have been horrible," said Crystal.

"It was at first but I adapted quickly. I ended up meeting my wife," said Derek.

"That's sweet. At least you found a companion out of the deal," said Andrea.

Beth spoke next. "I'm Beth. I'm an anthropologist. I study Native American tribes in Arizona."

"What about you?" Andrea asked Jason.

"My name is Jason Canmore. I work for the NYPD now. I look into international crime syndicates. I'm also an interpreter at times. Before then I was a gargoyle hunter. It's a complicated history."

"So gargoyles are real?" asked Andrea. "My grandmother, Margaret, used to tell me and my sister of gargoyles."

"They're real. All four of us have had interactions with them. May I ask, what did your grandmother say about them?" asked Jason.

"Well, she used to tell us of her time in Ireland. She saw them as a young adult. They were nice and protective of her and her family. They even provided shelter for them during the war. In a way, they became my grandmother's second family. She did say there were some who didn't care for humans. She said there were many clans around the world," Andrea replied.

"I've met a few from Japan and from other areas. Not all of them are fond of humans," said Elisa.

Andrea nodded. "It's kind of amazing yet terrifying how we're connected like this. Who would have thought this would be happening?"

"Nobody thought this. Never in a million years," Crystal said.

They finished their meals in silence. After they were done, Jason spoke. "So obviously I along with Elisa and her siblings believe gargoyles exist. So do Andrea and Crystal. What about you two?" Jason asked looking at the other men.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around it. I deal with science not this stuff," said Brian. "I can't explain it away with some scientific jargon. Clearly, I'm not delusional but we are all seeing the same thing."

"As a cop, I've seen weird things but this is tough to swallow," said Paul. "This Richard can't be lying. Who would go through all this trouble just to say this is all a joke? The four of us spent at least two weeks fighting off random attacks and having strange dreams. Given the circumstances, I deduce those dreams were memories."

"You're right. It seems our families share quite a history," said Jason.

"What do any of you think this Council is going to do to us?" asked Beth.

"Whatever it is, can't be too bad, right? I mean if they want to test us, it shouldn't be that hard," said Paul.

"Maybe but I'm starting to think that we would have been better off with Richard teaching us. There's no telling what this Council has in store for us," said Andrea.

"If these next strings of tests are even remotely similar to what I went through, it won't be easy. I doubt they are going to go easy on us. If we are supposed to be these great and unique individuals, I assume they are going to put us through the ringer," stated Elisa.

The rest of them contemplated her words hoping that she wrong. A door creaked and in walked ten men. They looked very astute. The men just stared at the eight with such intensity that made the group very nervous.

"I'm glad that each of you have been able to meet one another. I'm sure Richard has kept you abreast of the situation. I'm Micah and I'm head of the Council. I will oversee your training. The rest of these men will be your mentors as well. We guarantee that your training will prove fruitful to the cause," said Micah.

Micah walked up to the head of the table. He smiled and thought that his plans were coming to fruition. He was going to put them through pain and see how long they could hold out before reaching their final breaking point. One thing he learned from the Madori was that they wouldn't hesitate to push them to their limits. It was a necessity. In order to defeat the Madori, they would have to experience the torture.

The eight looked at him warily. They felt that Micah was going to be their main problem if they didn't do as they were told.

"I can sense your hesitation. You're afraid of what is going to happen." His eyes locked on Elisa and he leaned over the table. "You should be scared. You will be push to the limits."

Elisa held his gaze. She wasn't going to let this man know how much he frightened her. Jason intertwined his fingers with hers and she tightened her grip.

Micah straightened himself. "Come. Your training starts now." Micah gave the others a signal to leave. They had other business to attend to.

The group looked at each other silently agreeing to protect one another. They may have just met but the connection was present. Everyone was going to make it out alive. They got up from the table and headed into a large room that had weapons everywhere. The walls were white. There was a sign written in black on one of the walls that read Carpe Diem.

"Welcome to the training room. Here, you will know everything there is to know about the art of warfare. Let's see what you can do," Micah said.

"_Let's see if what Richard said about their instincts is true," _Micah thought. "We'll go one by one and we will start with Beth first." Beth flinched. What could she possibly do right now?

"Come forward Bethany," Micah ordered. "Do what is natural to you."

Beth stepped forward and waited. She tried to maintain her composure. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand there," Micah replied. Beth creased her eyebrows. "Just stand here and do nothing?"

Micah chuckled. "Yes." In a flash, Micah rushed forward and struck Beth in the stomach causing her to bend over. She hissed in pain. The others looked on in horror.

Beth straightened herself just in time to see Micah to see him heading for her chest. Beth felt herself being pushed out of the way. She looked up to see Elisa block Micah's attack and she had him on the ground face down.

"What is your problem?" asked Elisa.

Micah smirked. This is what he expected. "If you let me up, I can explain." He felt Elisa loosen her grip and then he flipped her onto her back. He looked at her with cold eyes. "Smart but you shouldn't have fell for that."

Elisa gave him a smirk. "I'm not naïve as you think." Elisa's hands glowed white and she pushed him off of her. She got up quickly and knocked him backwards. She pinned him to the ground. Then glanced at Derek who brought over a sword and walked over. Elisa got up but still held him in place with her hands.

Derek put the sword up to Micah's neck. "I do believe you owe us an explanation," said Derek.

"Well, you have better instincts than I thought Elisa. Derek, put away the sword." He did and Micah got up.

"Do the two of you realize what you did?" asked Micah.

"We protected our sister," said Derek.

"You did but you left her vulnerable for another attack. I knew that if Beth were to get hurt right off the two of you would come to her rescue. She's the youngest and I expect the oldest siblings to take care of her. However, she has to fight her own battles."

"We can't allow you to hurt Beth," Derek said.

"How will Beth ever learn to deal with Madori if you two stop her from fighting?" asked Micah.

He turned to Beth. "Come forward again. This time, your siblings won't interfere. Let the instincts kick in and let your mind go where it needs to."

Beth walked to her former spot. She narrowed her eyes and waited.

"_This is going to be fun," _Micah thought. He created a fireball and threw it at her. As Beth saw it coming, an image of her on a battlefield flashed through her mind. The fireball came dangerously close before Beth tossed it to the side with the flick of the wrist.

Micah threw another one and a knife a second later. Beth deflected the fireball and sent it hurling in Micah's direction causing it to devour the knife in the process. Beth flicked her wrist once more and the fireball moved past Micah's head before vanishing.

"Very good Bethany. You've managed to do more than I expected." He looked at Elisa and Derek. "Do you see what your sister can accomplish without interference? I suggest you trust her more."

Elisa and Derek remained silent. Micah turned his attention to Jason. "It's your turn. Let's see what you can do."

Jason stood still waiting for the worst to happen. He mentally prepared himself for any surprise attack.

Nothing happened for quite a while. Suddenly he felt something like wind rush through his body. He fell on his knees. He started seeing him and Elisa fighting the Madori. The image changed to him running toward Elisa as she fell off a cliff into a waterfall. The last image he saw was of him cradling Elisa in his arms.

Jason slowly got up and glared at Micah. His eyes darkened and the anger he felt was bubbling. He didn't understand what he saw but it hurt him just the same.

Micah saw his chance to strike. He ran at full speed to Jason and pinned him against a wall. "Is that all you can do? Just stand there," Micah said. Micah leaned in and whispered, "I guess Elisa will have to die. Tell me you aren't a coward. What kind of man will not fight for the woman he loves?"

He let go of Jason and quickly turned his attention to Elisa. He lifted her up in the air and held her arms downs with magic.

Elisa was confused at what was happening. How was hurting her testing Jason? She looked past Micah to see Jason's face. She saw the viciousness in his eyes. It was as if he had blocked everything out. She had only seen that look once: when he went after the gargoyles.

Jason, however, was focusing on Elisa. He knew she wasn't going to die because Micah needed her.

"You're not going to kill her," Jason stated.

"What?" Micah responded.

"I said you're not going to kill her. She's too important. If she dies, your chances of winning this war will decrease significantly. Let her go."

Micah tightened the grip. Elisa muffled the scream she wanted to let loose. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do you honestly think I will let her go because you asked nicely?" asked Micah.

"No, I didn't think you would," said Jason. "However, I won't ask again."

This was the Jason Micah knew. He was clever with words and could just about make people do anything he wanted. The old Jason would have probably taken off his hand for hurting Elisa. She was his weak point. He knew the Madori would not hesitate to injure or kill her to knock Jason off balance.

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" asked Micah.

"No. Just this." Jason loosened the grip on Elisa to everyone's surprise including Micah's. Jason's eyes flashed white and with one hand motion, Elisa was by his side.

Micah didn't say anything at first. He was still wrapping his mind at what happened. He couldn't tell that Jason was concentrating on unbinding Elisa. He thought he was going to rush toward him.

"Seems like I underestimated you. I guess seeing those images helped you in your test," Micah said. Jason remained silent. He guided Elisa to the nearest wall.

"Four down, four to go," said Micah. _"Let's try a different tactic." _ Micah walked around Paul, Crystal, Andrea and Brian like a vulture.

"Which one will do me the honor of volunteering?" He continued to walk around when he grabbed Crystal from behind and held a knife to her neck.

"Who wants to save her first?" asked Micah. Andrea, Brian and Paul were looking on in horror.

They weren't moving fast enough for Micah so he tightened his grip. Andrea moved first but Micah knocked her against the wall.

"See my surprise. Two sisters' lives hang in the balance. You have a choice to save one sister. Choose wisely."

"You can't be serious," said Brian.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Micah. Micah pressed the knife hard against Crystal stomach while he telekinetically moved a knife in front of Andrea aiming at her throat.

"Two sisters. One choice."

"Take us instead," said Paul.

"No. I tested the other four. Now it's your turn. Choose," said Micah.

"How can we choose between our wives?" asked Brian.

"Not my problem," said Micah. _"They're not responding as quickly as they should. They're questioning me. They don't believe not yet. Hesitancy will get them killed."_

"Fine. You two won't make up your minds. I'll make it up for you," Micah said.

He raised his hand to strike Crystal but the blade flew out of his hand. He looked to see Andrea on the ground.

"_So the sister ends up saving her again."_

"Andrea, you did well unlike these two," he said pointing at Brian and Paul. "I expected Andrea to want and help. I needed you two to focus. You tried to talk me into releasing her but you didn't put forth any action. Any member of the Madori will kill you for your hesitancy. Be prepared next time.

Micah saw this group was going to need more than a month to acquire all the skills necessary for the mission.

"That's all for today. Go back to your rooms or walk the grounds. Get to know the place and its surroundings. You'll be here for a while." Micah vanished in a flash.

Micah found Richard sitting outside a cottage near the compound. "Lost in thought," Micah said.

Richard turned to his mentor. "Did they all do what you wanted?"

"Six out of the eight did what I wanted. Paul and Brian have yet to truly believe. I can see the skepticism written on their faces. It will take a little bit more time for them to realize their power. What seems to trouble you?"

"Do you even have to ask? This whole thing is bothering me. I spent centuries trying to keep the Madori at bay and trying to keep Elisa's family safe. I've failed at that. Here I am reassuring Michael that he didn't fail anyone in his mission either. Elisa entrusted me, Coyote and Michael to at least be there for her children and grandchildren. What did we do? We spent the first one hundred years on Avalon and the rest in New Valencia. Yes, we fought them sporadically but we should have done more than that. We should have eliminated them all together. I should have known each generation would become more ruthless and evil. "

"You know that wasn't the way guardians operated. Neither Elisa nor any of the others wanted to kill them. Just subdue them," Micah replied.

"Actually, I think it was only Elisa who wanted to spare them. She always was optimistic," said Richard.'

"Perhaps. Richard, what's the real reason you're worried? Does it have to do with him?"

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in frustration. "No it doesn't. As far as he is concerned, I'm dead to him and I betrayed him. He is not an issue."

"Yet," Micah said. "Did you mention this particular person to Elisa?"

"When would I have time to do that? When I was in the middle of attacking her or confronting her in the training room an hour ago? She'll know soon enough."

"The sooner you tell her the better. Do you think he will be a problem if he's involved?" asked Micah.

"Of course he'll be a problem if he's involved. This time, I'll be ready for him if he harms any one of them. By the way, this is your grand master plan. Why don't you tell her?"

"She doesn't trust me yet," said Micah.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Oh, she's going to listen to me because I'm trustworthy. My "test" almost cost her her life three times." He got up and walked to his small garden. He picked out some weeds. He faced Micah again.

"I know you can be intimidating and rough around the edges. However, you do have a knack of going too far. What kind of other things are you going to put them through?"

"Why do you care Richard?" asked Micah.

Richard narrowed his eyes. "You can't bait me. I'm not a newbie at this game. I care because I am supposed to care. I may not know these new guardians well but it does not matter. They are a part of us and we will honor our past promises. The question is, why do you care? The guardians were in your eyes just property to be ordered around. You tried to dictate their lives. Your decisions almost cost the people a lifetime of destruction and hardship.

"I admit my feelings were not where they should have been but I realized their importance to the old country. The only thing I get out of this whole debacle is victory. We will finally defeat those imbeciles. I have a particular interest in this war. I will not let all this hard work go in vain. As far as what I have planned, that is my business. There's a reason you and Michael will stay out of the training sessions. Speaking of Michael, where is he?"

"He's back in New York waiting for the families to arrive," Richard replied.

"Very well. You are aware of the next phase of the plan," said Micah.

"Prepare the compounds overseas and gather as many willing participants from New Valencia."

"I suggest you take your leave now. I must meet with the other Council members."

Meanwhile, Elisa and Jason along with Derek and Beth were walking on the other side of the compound. They found a garden, spotted a bench and sat. The other four decided to go to their rooms.

"Derek, are you okay?" asked Elisa.

"About my transformation? No, I'm not. How do I explain this to Maggie when I show up like this?"

"It will be difficult but she'll understand. Maggie's not the type to cut and run," Elisa said.

Derek smirked. "Honestly, it feels weird being like this again after all this time. It is as if I'm learning to walk again."

They nodded their heads. "I'm going back to my room. I need to clear my head. I'll see you later this evening," said Derek.

"I'll go with you. I don't think I can walk around and explore any longer," said Beth. They walked off.

Elisa leaned back on the bench. "All that stuff we just did was unbelievable. Kind of scary though. I let my instincts take over. Nevertheless, instincts combined with our powers are a dangerous thing. I felt like another person. I knew what I was doing but it didn't really feel like me. I was in my zone and nothing could stop me. Oh and thank you by the way. Your little maneuver back there saved me and impressed Micah.

"You were my concern. I knew it was a test but that knowledge flew out of the window when I saw you," Jason said.

Elisa nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "I think that's the point Micah was trying to make. When one of us is in trouble, we will do anything possible to save each other. Our actions come from anger. Our actions should not be governed by anger. I guess we're supposed to learn how to control it and not let it control us. I'm still worried what Micah's going to do. I have a feeling that our future sessions will be even more dangerous and abrasive. To be honest, I think he wants us to feel the pain the Madori might inflict on us."

"I think you're right. It's finally hitting me that we will have to engage in some serious fighting. Who knows what will happen once we cross that bridge?"

Elisa stood up and rubbed her neck. "Do you think our families know?"

"I have a feeling they do," said Jason. "Judging by the looks on these men, they have thought of everything. If something does catch them off guard, they'll know how to handle it."

Elisa nodded her head. She turned around to face him. "How did we get to be so special? Out of all the things to happen to us, this is what happens. We couldn't hit the lotto."

She sat back down and looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry once again. I know you said Scotland could wait but this is not what you signed up for. You should be there living your life not preparing for some renewed war."

"Look at me," he said. She turned. "I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. You're my best friend. Even if I did go to Scotland, I think they would have found a way to get me here. This is our fight. No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"Me too," said Elisa. They heard footsteps approaching. They turned around to see Richard.

"I came to talk with Elisa alone," he stated.

"All right. I've got nowhere to go." She faced Jason. "I'll be fine."

"Yes Jason, she'll be fine," Richard said. Jason gave one hard look at Richard before leaving.

Richard occupied the spot next to Elisa. "I know this very difficult. Please understand that I only have the best intentions. The old Elisa was a very dear friend of mine. I told you my history but there's more to the story. Elisa almost became my sister-in-law. My brother unfortunately decided that she was no longer a good fit. He pursued other passions and married someone else. He allowed the wrong people to influence his decisions and it cost him dearly."

"What did he lose?" asked Elisa.

Richard sighed. "His reason and sanity. He was driven by ambition and power. He wanted things he couldn't have."

"What was his name?" asked Elisa.

"That's not important right now. You just need to know that I'm in your corner. You and the others will have my support. I'm sorry for the attacks. You did prove to be quite the warrior. One thing though, you may be able to access memories and powers but you have to use them to your advantage. The dreams are there to help you. You learn from past mistakes. You learn what worked and use it again. Just change the tactic and outthink your opponent. The Madori are expecting things to be the same. You're very smart and capable of challenging your adversary. You are the rock that holds this group together. The responsibility weighs heavily on your shoulders."

"You all couldn't have found an easier way to get us together," Elisa said.

"The Council doesn't do simple. They want to keep you all on your toes," said Richard.

"What's going to happen next? I don't trust Micah. I still don't know to trust you."

"He's different but he means no harm. He has a great deal at stake." He hardened his gaze. "Whatever happens, don't let him break you to build you back up. Stay strong."

Elisa arched an eyebrow and was about to respond when Richard held up his hand. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. You can trust me. Remember, don't let him break you. I have to go."

Richard left her sitting on the bench.

_**Later that night….**_

Peter drove to the Eerie Building with Diane. Maggie was going to meet them there as well as Matt.

They went up to the terrace just as the gargoyles were waking up. Hudson noticed their worried faces.

"Peter, Diane, what troubles you? Is it Elisa?" asked Hudson.

Diane nodded. "We know she's alive."

Matt and Maggie arrived seconds later. "What did I miss?" asked Matt.

"We were about to show something to the clan," said Peter.

"What is it? Is it about Elisa? I can't find her anywhere," said Matt.

"Derek hasn't come home," said Maggie.

"Derek is with Elisa," said Diane. She pulled out the photograph and passed it around. Gasps were heard as they eyed the three siblings lying on slabs.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Goliath.

"I don't know but with the picture came a note stating that if we didn't go to the New York Harbor docks, we would never see them again," said Peter.

Peter turned to Matt. "You can't alert the other officers. I need to know if my children are safe. If the police or the media start inquiring, this could be bad for them. I won't risk their lives."

Matt nodded. "What time do you have to be at the docks?"

"Within the hour," said Peter. "We need you there just in case you pick up on something. Of course, you'll have to hide in the shadows."

"Very well. Let us go and see what this is about," said Goliath.

"We'll meet you there," said Peter. He turned to Maggie. "I'll get him back."

Maggie nodded trying to blink away the tears. "I know you will."

Peter and Diane went to their car. Matt followed soon after and the clan went to the docks.

Peter and Diane walked onto the pier and waited. They saw four people walk up with worried faces that mirrored theirs.

"Who are you?" asked Peter.

"I'm Jeremy Smith and this is my wife Belinda. We got a photograph with our son lying on a slab."

Diane pulled out the picture once more. She held it up. "Did it look like this?"

Belinda nodded yes. "Your children were taken as well."

"Yes. My name is Diane Maza and this is my husband Peter."

Diane turned her attention to the other couple. "Are your children involved?"

A dark haired woman answered. "Yes, my children are Andrea and Crystal Hamilton. My daughter Crystal is married to Jeremy and Belinda's son."

"My name is Emma Hamilton and this is my husband James."

They heard more footsteps. Robyn and Jon approached them. Soon another couple appeared.

"I take it we are here for the same reason," a blonde haired man stated. "My son is Paul Winters. My name is Jonathan Winters and this is my wife Evelyn."

"Did the rest of you receive pictures as well?" asked Robyn. They nodded. "My brother, Jason, was taken. I'm Robyn and this is Jon."

They felt a rush of wind and there appeared Michael and Nicholas.

"You all received the pictures. Glad you could make it. This is difficult I realize. You're worried about your loved ones. Rest assured, they are fine," said Michael.

Jeremy stepped forward. "You bastard. What did you do with my son?"

"Your son is safe. Brian is with Crystal. All of them are safe and sound. No harm has come to them. I'm come to inform you of a little thing they're involved in. My colleague, Nicholas, and I will have to explain ourselves in detail. I know most of you have dealt with gargoyles with the exception of the Smith and Winters families. Before you try to skin us alive, allow me to begin my story. Once I'm done, you will see the reason behind it all."

Matt, Maggie and the clan were all waiting in the shadows listening to the tale. Michael and Nicholas explained the Core Eight, the Madori, and finally of what was to come.

"This is difficult to accept especially in one meeting. We are not here to harm your family members. We are here to help them fight against the threat. Please know that we have the upmost respect for each of you. The guardians have become respectable men and women. They have a great honor before them," said Nicholas.

Nicholas was an observant man but when he spoke, his words held power. He could run circles around the enemy and could fight to the death. Nicholas was perhaps the most rational of the Council.

"Honor? You kidnapped eight people and didn't think anyone was going to notice," yelled Jonathan.

"Necessary measures had to be taken. I couldn't exactly walk up to them casually and tell them of their legacies and their roles in this war. I am a part of the Council and we decided the best way to get their attention," said Nicholas.

Emma spoke. "So my mother was right about gargoyles being real. I never believed her. I thought they were fables."

"Margaret was right. In fact, your mother helped fight with us in the war. She was a strong woman," said Michael.

"What do you want from us?" asked Peter.

"We don't want anything. We wanted to ease your minds. However, all of you must stay in New York. We have already made arrangements for you. Your respective workplaces have been notified so no one is suspicious. We have to protect you all as well. The guardians would never forgive us if we let any harm come to you," said Michael.

Documents appeared in his hands and he handed them out. "Once we leave, go to these places outlined in your packages. We will meet again soon."

"Once again, no harm will come to them," said Nicholas and he vanished. Michael stood there for a minute. "All right gargoyles, I know you all are there."

The clan stepped out as well as Matt and Maggie. Michael turned to the parents, Robyn and Jon. "Here is proof I didn't make anything up. This is the Scottish clan and they will help in the fight."

Michael looked at Maggie. "There's something you need to know about your husband. He's human again. One of the Council members transformed him."

"What?" asked Maggie.

"Derek is back to his true form and it's irreversible. It was out of my control," said Michael.

"Here's the proof," said Michael and a picture appeared out of thin air. Maggie took it and gasped. Derek was on the floor in human form. Tears started to form.

Michael's gaze softened. "Don't fret. It's for the best. You will have the same opportunity shall it arise. Now, I must be going. Go to your destinations and wait for my word. However, if anything else happens, you can call me at this number." He pulled out business cards with just a number.

"My contact number. I'm here to help," said Michael and he vanished.

"This can't be happening," said Jeremy.

"It is lad. We will look for them," said Hudson.

Jeremy, Belinda and Jonathan were processing the creatures in front of them. It was hard not to stare. "Thank you," said Jeremy. "I'm sorry for staring it's just a lot."

"It's not every day you encounter our kind," said Brooklyn. "We better go and start searching."

The clan left leaving Matt with the rest of them. "I'll start searching through the database to see if anything suspicious has popped up recently. We'll find them."

He went to his car and headed to the police station.

"What can we do?" asked Belinda. "There has to be something. We can't sit idly."

"We can do what he asks of us. Only time will tell if what Michael said was true. I think it is. Why go through all this trouble and it not be real?" asked Robyn. "The only productive thing we can do is go to our destinations and wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Somewhere in Europe….**_

A group of men was sitting at a table in a warehouse planning their next move. It was now time to press forward and finish this war. It had taken them centuries to set the plan in motion. Nothing was going to defeat them the second time around.

The leader rose up and walked toward a white board. He looked at the pictures of his enemies. He snatched Elisa's picture and his anger grew. This guardian had caused so much grief and he was determined not to let her get in the way. He turned back around with the picture still clutched in his hand.

"Are we ready to visit New York?" asked the leader. One of the men said that they would leave by nightfall.

The leader nodded his head. "What of the guardians? I trust they won't be much competition."

"We are waiting for word on their training. It seems Richard and Michael has managed to persuade them to fight. Although, it seems the Council has taken over," replied one of the men.

The leader gave a wicked smirk. "Of course. Preparing them for our war is in their best interest but it will make no difference. They will all die in the end. And I'll be reigning the territory soon enough."

They heard the door creak and another man walked into the room. "The guardians are almost ready," said the man. The leader chuckled. "How prepared are they?"

"Prepared to fight if need be," the man replied. "I do suggest you attack now while the guardians are still out of commission. Once released, they will come after all of you."

"You have served me well, Terrence. Having a council member on my side is a beautiful commodity. The remaining members are oblivious as ever. Keep it that way. Don't overextend your hand and make them suspicious."

Terrence narrowed his eyes. "I've played the game as long as you. Trust me, they think I'm on their side." Terrence looked around the room. They were at it again. Using a council member for information hadn't worked out well before. He hoped his deception wouldn't be uncovered. The sooner his plan worked, the better off he'll be. He had worked this to his advantage for so many years. He would get his revenge against Micah and the guardians.

The leader wanted to speak with Terrence alone; he dismissed the others with a tilt of his head. "Tell me Terrence, are you truly devoted to the cause?"

Terrence arched an eyebrow. "You're questioning my loyalty." The leader chuckled. "You've been with the Council for over a century. I thought they were your friends. How do I know you're not going to stab me in the back?"

"I chose to stay on the Council for personal reasons," Terrence said.

"Not good enough. I've come too far to turn back with nothing. I want to know the real reason. You came to me and offered your services. I never questioned your decision back then. Now, I need to know you're on my side."

"If you must know, Micah and those guardians cost me everything. Do you remember when Micah thought it was a good idea to team with you because he thought the guardians would lose the war? Well, I came up with the idea. Micah took it and ran with it. Eventually, Micah was found out and he made a big production of being sorry for his actions. They forgave him and invited him back to the fold. After that, he secretly continued to feed information to opposing forces and he made me the scapegoat. The guardians confronted me and of course I denied everything. They wanted to believe me but the evidence was overwhelming. I was stripped of everything. The guardians never returned me to my position but they gave Micah another chance."

"Who made the ultimate decision to let you go? How did you get reinstated?" asked the leader.

"Your brother Derek. Of course, since he was the temporary leader, the women went along with it. It was until Christine was brought in that she reversed the decision," said Terrence.

"So you want revenge against them even though they aren't the same guardians of the past."

"I could ask you the same thing, Eric. These people aren't the same as your brother and sisters but yet you pursue them."

Eric sighed. "True but they carry the power. They have the ability to destroy everything I've worked for. Everything I've built can crumble. As far as I'm concerned, they're my blood and still don't deserve the gift bestowed on them. At least I have one friend in my corner. Now go back before the Council suspects anything. I have a trip to go on."

Terrence left and Eric walked back to the white board. He placed Elisa's picture back on the board. His little sister; she was an innocent soul. Yet she was stubborn. She had stopped him in his quest to gain the throne. He had to admit that he moved in haste. However, he did have to admire her at times.

_Elisa walked into his office. "Eric, we need to talk…now." _

_Eric looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Dear sister, what can I help you with today?"_

_Elisa rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. You can't usurp dad's throne because you feel you can. You can't get away with it. I won't let you. Can't you see that you aren't ready to take over?"_

_Eric rose from his seat. "I am ready to take over. Dad's getting old. This country needs a younger ruler to move this country in the right direction. Who are you to stop me?"_

"_I'm a sister concerned for her brother. You let things spiral out of control at the slightest hint of trouble. Your ambition and need for power can be your downfall if you aren't careful. All I'm asking is that you not wage this fight. You won't win." _

_Eric narrowed his gaze. "I figured you would try to stop me. You always were annoyingly optimistic. I guess you feel you can tell me what to do because of your position."_

"_Stop. This has nothing to do with my power or position. Don't bite off more than you can handle. I don't want you regretting your decision," Elisa stated. _

"_Thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself. And I will win. I will have what is rightfully mine."_

"_Please reconsider before this goes down a path you don't want to go," Elisa said and left the room. _

Of course, she was right. Her prediction came true. He let power rule his objective. It was all or nothing. Unfortunately, he got nothing. The relationship between them became tense but mellowed over time. They tolerated each other. Some things time didn't heal.

Eric shook his head. He could no longer think on the past now. It was time to focus on the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please keep reading and reviewing. I was kind of stuck on how to continue so that's why I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to.

Chapter 11

Eric and his men walked out to an open field. This was it and there was no turning back. Eric waved his hand in front of his body and a portal opened. "Are you all prepared?" Eric asked the men beside him.

The men nodded their heads. Eric smirked. "Let's enter into our new kingdom." They walked into the portal and landed in Manhattan within seconds.

Eric looked around and smiled. He could feel the victory at his fingertips. "Come. We will explore the city a little more." They blended in with the crowd while planning a city's new structure.

In the meantime, the eight guardians had been training non-stop. Every minute was devoted to harnessing their power and controlling it. However, the council had become abrasive in their methods. They instilled fear into them and played mind games if needed.

The guardians were losing sleep and soon became irritable. At times, it was hard to concentrate on anything. They were all determined to make it out of this alive.

It was late at night when they stopped training. The men and women were in separate rooms recuperating.

In the men's cell, they were all sitting on opposite sides with their backs against the wall. They were tired but couldn't fall asleep. They were too wound up at today's events.

"When do you all think we're going to get out of here?" asked Brian. He finally accepted all of this and was ready to move on. The sooner he could win the war, the sooner he and Crystal could return to their normal lives.

"I think soon. What else do we have to learn?" asked Paul. "We've been here for weeks. They've put us through the ringer. The rest of it is up to us."

Derek spoke next. "Maybe they'll release us. They've changed and not in a good way. Haven't you all noticed how they went from being supportive to practically abusive? They say it's what the enemy would do to us but I don't buy it. I think they have wanted to break us from the very beginning so they can take credit for remolding us. The only reason why none of us has truly gone postal on them is the girls. Even then, the council pushes it."

"True but the girls are just as worried and concerned. They've played more mind games on them than us. For what? To scare them into submission or something. I honestly think the council honed in on Elisa, Derek and Beth because you three are in their eyes more important than the rest of us," said Paul.

"We're in this together Paul. Why would the council just focus on me and my sisters?" asked Derek.

"Because you three have to be connected to the enemy on a more personal level than any of us," Jason finally spoke. They turned to him.

"How do you figure?" asked Derek.

"Look at the way they work you three, especially Elisa. Whatever your predecessors did worked. They have you going over the same drills all the time. It just seems like they're trying to make carbon copies."

"What's the deal with you two?" Brian asked Jason.

Jason arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We're friends."

"No, friends don't act the way you two act. You two interact like you're husband and wife. Come on, you nearly ran full speed and almost broke Nicholas' neck for hurting Elisa during one of those drills."

"He was choking her and body slammed her against a wall," Jason shot back.

"You're right. You nearly killed the man," said Brian.

"Leave him alone. He's a man in love with my sister," said Derek. He turned to Jason who was rolling his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Admit it, you've been in love with Elisa since the day you met her."

Jason sighed and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He wished they would change the subject. He opened his eyes seeing them all stare at him.

He sighed again. "She's…she's the one that got away. We've been through a lot. I came to New York pretending to be a detective. I was a gargoyle hunter and I walked in the shadows of other Canmores. I met Elisa and I was attracted to her."

He stopped after looking at Derek. This was starting to get weird for him. How do you continue to talk about someone's sister?

"Man, it's cool. Continue," Derek encouraged.

"She found out and anyway I ended up in a fight with a gargoyle named Goliath. She stepped in between us and I pushed her behind me. I was too focused on my revenge. Goliath knocked me back and I ran into her. We fell over into a waterfall. I saved her from drowning."

"You saved her. I guess she saved you," Paul stated.

"You can say that. I almost died because of my hunt. My brother accidentally shot me and I was told I was paralyzed from the waist down. I didn't want to accept it. I was very angry about it but I was angrier with myself. Elisa put in a good word and I got probation and community service. That's not what made me fall for her deeper."

He paused for a second. "She never gave up on me. She was pissed at me for lying and endangering her friends. She stuck by me. She went to every physical therapy with me and pushed me when I felt like giving up. She stayed with me in an apartment a relative of mine set up. It was months before she went back to her own apartment. We got to know each other on a more personal level. I fell in love with her but we're just friends."

"Why not just tell her?" asked Paul.

"I'm fine with the way things are," Jason answered.

Paul was about to comment when Terrence came in. "Get up," was all he said.

They looked at one another. Terrence repeated himself and they got up.

"What's going on?" asked Derek. Terrence ignored the question. He motioned for them to follow him.

"Each of you will be put in separate rooms. The last phase of your test will begin.

Jason entered a dark room. He adjusted his eyes and began walking. He tripped over an object. He got up on his knees. He turned around and saw a body. He crawled over and touched it. Suddenly the lights came on and it was Elisa.

He tried to shake Elisa but she wouldn't wake up. He laid his ear over her chest and heard the heartbeat. He felt so relieved in that moment.

Soon he heard a man's voice over the intercom. "Now that you've seen your respective partners, I expect you are wondering why they can't wake up. They've been put to sleep. Now, they are experiencing painful memories. Let the games begin."

Jason looked at Elisa and tried to wake her again. "Elisa, can you hear me?"

She stirred but didn't open her eyes. She let out a whimper and then a cry. "Don't do this. You can let me go," she said.

Jason looked at her in concern. She sounded delirious. "Elisa, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Stop! Let me go! I don't have anything you want," Elisa yelled. Elisa was seeing herself on a cliff. She was facing a figure whose eyes were cold and deadly. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"Just let me go and I won't hurt you," said Elisa. The figure laughed. "What makes you think you're getting out of here alive?"

"I'm not dying today," Elisa shot back.

Jason wanted to try again but he couldn't help but listen. He jumped when he heard Elisa's blood curling scream. He went to her and could see was holding her stomach.

Elisa was holding her stomach as the figure stabbed her side creating a flesh wound. "Let's see how you get away with your blood seeping from you. You do realize the enemy forces are great trackers."

"You bastard. What did I ever do to you?" asked Elisa. "You destroyed everything I worked hard for!" yelled the figure.

"I tried to save you from spiraling out of control. You are the one who wanted power. I wasn't going to let you worm your way into my family!" Elisa yelled back.

"I already did. I won," said the figure.

Elisa scoffed. "As long as I'm breathing you won't win." The figure laughed. "You won't be alive for long." The figure grabbed Elisa throat and squeezed lightly but Elisa went for his instead.

Jason had to grab Elisa arm as she went for his throat. "Elisa, you have to wake up." He hated seeing her like this. It reminded him of her nightmares but this was worse. This was the first time he was seeing her have a conversation.

Elisa managed to pry lose and fell on the ground. She got up quickly and started to run. She held onto her stomach but she knew she had to slow down the bleeding. She stopped and ripped the bottom of her outfit and tied the cloth around her.

She resumed running and she found a cave to hide in. She controlled her breathing so he couldn't hear her. She refused to let this to be her last moments on earth. She had so much more to do.

She heard her name being called. She remained silent and watched. She saw legs but she couldn't move. This could be a trap. She backed away as far as possible and the man bent down into the cave. It was Jason.

She whispered his name.

Jason heard his name being called and thought Elisa was waking up. "Elisa." Instead, she got up and went into his arms and held on to him. Something was off. He pried her back. Her eyes were open but it was as if she wasn't seeing him.

Elisa saw Jason in front of her and let out a sigh of relief. "Please don't let me die. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die," Jason said. He had no idea what was happening. "Elisa, can you hear me? Do you know where we are?"

She could see Jason but her mind registered the forest she was in. "We're in the forest. We can't stay here. He's looking for me."

Jason decided to play along. "Who is?" Elisa looked around. "Goliath. He's coming after me and anyone else who stands in his way."

Jason arched an eyebrow. _"Goliath?" _"Elisa, look at me. Where did you see him?"

"He cornered me on the cliff and did this to me." She pointed to the wound in her side. Jason looked down and saw nothing but surmised the wound was real in Elisa's head.

"I'll deal with him later. I need to get you to the infirmary." Elisa nodded. Jason made a show of picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He sat back against the wall.

Elisa looked up at him. "I love you." Jason froze. "What?"

"I haven't told you and I wanted to before...I love you." Jason kissed her forehead. "I love you too. You can't die on me."

"I won't. I promise," Elisa said. Jason sat back not really knowing what to say or do.

Elisa could see them going to headquarters and she looked up to see Braxton and Christine. They were safe. "Braxton and Christine are up ahead."

Jason just listened. "How much longer do we have?" asked Elisa. "Only a few more minutes," Jason answered. He tried his best to play along but it was getting harder.

Elisa saw the scenery change before her eyes. She was surrounded by fire and people were fighting around her. She saw a man running toward her and she knocked him backwards.

Jason noticed her quick movements. He got up and went toward Elisa. She seemed ready to strike her opponent. He saw her hand glow and she struck back. He jumped out of the way. "Elisa, stop it's me."

Elisa stopped and her head cleared. She looked around and saw she was in a padded room. She spotted Jason. "Did I hurt you?"

He quickly went to her. "No you didn't. I'm fine. Do you remember what just happened?"

Elisa shook her head yes. "I remember being in a forest. I was fighting with Goliath. Then I saw you but I felt I was in two places at once. The memory was more powerful."

"I'm sorry I almost hurt you," said Elisa. "I'm fine," said Jason. Elisa then remembered those words she said to him and slowly backed away.

"Elisa?" She teared up at her confession. She loved him but would he believe it was coming from her and not her predecessor.

She was lost in thought and didn't realize Jason was so close to her. She looked into his eyes. She felt her heart swell.

"Talk to me," he said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She crashed her lips onto his catching him off guard. She was about to pull away when he responded wrapping his arms around her. The kiss became more passionate and they pulled apart for air.

Jason cupped her cheek. "You were serious?" Elisa nodded. "I was. I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

He kissed her again before pulling away. "I love you too."

She hugged him tight. "So what was the point of this?" asked Elisa.

Jason thought about it. "To see if any of us could snap you out of your dreams. You saw the past. It's more than that. I think they wanted to break you by seeing what you had to go through."

"Richard told me to not let them break me. I've come close to reaching that point. What happens now?"

"We hope that the others can do the same thing," Jason replied.

Meanwhile, Micah watched the exchange. The two mates had finally come together.

Aaron walked into the room. "Any progress?"

Micah nodded. "Elisa and Jason are where they should be."

Aaron nodded. "Eric has crossed over and is in New York as we speak. Time isn't on our side right now. We have no idea when they will strike."

Micah turned around in his chair. "If I know Eric, he will strike after exploring the area and creating havoc sporadically. It will take him approximately one week to confuse the city and another week to ramp up the violence. Our guardians will be ready."

"What about the plan to see Valencia?" asked Aaron. Micah waved his hand. "That will come at a later date. Now, I have to check in on the others."

He looked toward the screens again eyeing the others intently. _"_Our time is coming to an end. When this over, the torch will have been passed."

Aaron nodded. "Do you think they can truly leave everything behind and go to some other realm?"

"No. They will cross like we do. They will fulfill their destinies once again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Micah watched the surveillance monitors intently. He knew this last phase could either make or break them. He was hoping for the former. At least Elisa and Jason were on point. Now it was time to see if the other guardians would break free of the memories. His next two guardians to watch were Derek and Beth.

Derek watched his sister curl up into a ball. She was muttering incoherent sentences and he had no idea how to help her. Heck, he had no idea what she was seeing.

"_What can I do? I'll try to wake her up and see what happens," _he thought.

Derek went over to his sister and gently shook her. "Beth, hey, I need you to wake up." He didn't get a response.

He backed away and thought of another way to snap his sister out of this state. He was lost in thought when he noticed Beth move. He got up to go towards her but stopped in his tracks. "Beth, where did you get the sword?"

She didn't answer but looked at him dangerously. Her eyes were cold and deadly. Derek stood firm. Whether out of concern or shock he couldn't decipher at the moment. "Beth," he said calmly.

Beth focused on the man before her. She saw one of the Madori yield a weapon in his hand. He had just slaughtered three of her comrades and nearly killed her sister in the process. Her blood boiled and she held her gaze. With a low growl she said, "You killed them. Why? We trusted you and this is how you choose to repay us."

The man walked up to her. "It's quite simple. You and your precious guardians stole my life. I was supposed to be the one to rule."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Your arrogance and pride will be your downfall. How did you ever call yourself my brother? You hate us that much."

The man narrowed his eyes. "With every fiber of my being." He charged and Beth swung her sword in Derek's direction. If it were not for his quick movement, he would have been cut on the arm. "Beth, it's Derek!"

Beth fought her brother with all her might. It was only right to protect what was left of her troops. Her opponent ran forward but Beth maneuvered her body and grazed him the stomach. Her opponent fell and she walked over to him and stood over. "I could hurt you and no one would think twice. The only ones who would care would be mom and dad. The ones you tried to murder. On the second thought, I should put everyone at ease and get rid of you."

The man chuckled. "I guess you aren't the sweet princess anymore."

"I never pretended to be more than what I am. We all have different sides to us and you just caught the deadly side of me. Any last words?"

"You won't win this war. I'll take my rightful place you'll be nothing but a distance memory," said her brother.

Derek in the meantime was shouting for Beth to stop. He saw the sword about to come down when he saw Beth thrown against the wall.

Derek saw Elisa standing there. "Elisa," he whispered. Elisa quickly went over to Derek. "Are you all right?"

She saw the wound on Derek's side. "Beth did this?" she asked breathlessly. "Yes but she's not thinking clearly."

Elisa glanced at Beth who was still pinned to the wall. Elisa could only concentrate on the two for so long. "Derek, I need you to hold still." Her hands glowed; she moved them over the wound, and it healed.

"I can do this but I've never had to until now," Elisa explained before Derek questioned it. "Come on. Derek, you have to break her free of her memory. I'm here but I have to stay in the background as much as possible."

Elisa moved by the door by Jason. "This is what you had to do with me," she whispered to him. He nodded. "But you didn't materialize a weapon," Jason said.

Meanwhile, Micah looked on. These four always managed to find each other no matter the circumstance. Their bond was just too great to break. Even battling a memory bonded them.

Elisa let Beth go and she dropped to the floor. Beth got up and stood there for a minute. She looked around and saw glimpses of the wall and then she turned her attention to the blurry figures in front of her.

She shook her head but she could only see the battlefield around her. She was about to plunge the sword when she heard her name being called. She glanced back to see Derek running to her. "Don't do this. Don't stoop to his level," Derek said gasping for breath.

"He's not worth it. Hand me the sword. We are guardians remember. We don't kill," Derek said. Beth never took her eyes of her brother. "What do you propose we do with him?"

"We let the council try him and he will get the punishment required. Hand me the sword," said Derek. Beth handed the sword to Derek.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he got through to Beth. "Beth, can you hear me?"

The vision cleared and Beth looked at him bewildered. "What happened?"

"You were reliving your past," said Derek. "You're safe. I'm here and so is Elisa." She saw Elisa standing there. Beth moved around Derek and headed for her. "Did you see me do anything?"

Elisa nodded. "I did. You were about to plunge a sword into your opponent. Do you know who it was?"

Beth thought for a moment. "I think he was our brother. At least that is what I called him."

Elisa rested her hand under her chin. "Whoever it was must be the one planning this. But they can't be possible. He would have to be over a hundred years old. How would he survive that long?"

"The only possible explanation is magic. We've seen enough to know that the possibility of that is real," Derek answered.

Elisa turned her attention back to Beth. "Are you all right?" Beth said, "I'm fine."

"Now, we have to see how the others are faring," said Jason. The rest nodded in agreement.

They walked into the hallway to hear screams. They all ran down the hallway to the last door. They tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Jason banged on the door. "Are you all right?! Someone answer me. Open the door." It went silent and they feared the worst.

They heard another door opened and out walked Andrea and Paul. "What's going on?" asked Andrea.

Elisa eyed them suspiciously. "You two couldn't hear any screams. Your sister and brother-in-law are in this room."

Andrea went wide-eyed. She rushed to the door. "Crystal, it's me. Open the door. Let us know you are all right."

The silence continued. Suddenly, the door opened and they all walked in to see Crystal and Brian lying on the floor. Andrea rushed to her.

"Crys, can you hear me?" Her sister moaned. Andrea sighed in relief and looked over at her brother-in-law. He looked so still. Her breath hitched in her throat. _"What happened in here?"_

Paul knelt beside Brian and checked his pulse. "He's breathing." He also wondered what happened. He tried to wake him but got no response.

Paul checked his body. He saw a small puncture on his right arm. He inspected it but couldn't figure out where it could have come from.

He turned to his wife. "Check to see if there are any wounds on Crystal." Andrea creased her eyebrows in confusion. She checked anyway and saw nothing. She checked one more time and saw a small needle lodged in Crystal's pants pocket.

Andrea took out the needle. "What's this doing on her?"

Paul eyed it and figured that was what injured Brian. "I think Crystal did this to him."

"No, there's no way she would hurt her husband," Andrea stated.

"She would if she saw someone else in her head," said Beth. She eyed Andrea and Paul closely. "What happened in your room?"

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"I mean, did Andrea go berserk on you in there? The rest of us had our little tests and it took our partners to snap us out of it. I'll ask again, what happened in your room?"

"We fought each other. We both thought the other was an enemy and we came to blows. We nearly killed each other in there but we had no clue what was going on out here," said Paul.

Paul shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. We have to get him help."

Crystal stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up to see her sister cradling her. "What happened?" She glanced at Brian and hurriedly went to him. "Brian!" she yelled.

"His pulse is weak. He has puncture wound on his right arm," Paul told her. "Crys, what did you do?"

She glared at him. "How dare you? I did nothing to him."

Beth spoke again. "What's the last thing you remember? We all heard screams coming from this room."

"Why are you asking me questions? I don't know," she replied.

"Not so. You did something to him. He's lying unconscious and you were the only one who could be responsible," Beth shot back. She knew something was off.

Crystal looked at her husband and then back at the crowd. "I was sleeping and then I started to dream."

"What did you dream about?" asked Andrea.

"I was being attacked and I defended myself," she said. "Who did you see?" asked Beth.

"I don't remember," Crystal answered.

Beth pressed. She knew her along with her siblings and Jason had not been broken under the pressure. Maybe these four would not let themselves be broken either.

"Think. Your husband is fighting for his life and you can't remember a thing," Beth urged.

Andrea started to protest but Beth stopped her. "This is her test. She must remember or she won't learn and as for you, we're still not sure about."

Beth turned her attention to Crystal. "Who did you see when you looked at Brian?"

Crystal thought long and hard. "I saw a woman. At least…yes, it was a woman. She was going on and on about the kingdom and how she would take her rightful place. Then she comes at me."

"What did you do?" asked Beth.

"I defended myself," she replied. "What does this have to do with Brian?"

'_A woman. That was certainly different because everyone else save Andrea, saw a man attacking us."_

"What was your weapon of choice?" Beth asked.

Crystal was getting annoyed. "I don't know."

"You used a weapon small enough to puncture and wound your opponent." Beth wondered why Brian couldn't break through in time.

Crystal just stared at Beth. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to wake him up. You're about to let him die if you don't help him," Beth said. Beth got a sense that Crystal would break. Maybe this was what this test was about: testing your morale and taking responsibility if you messed up. Beth looked at Brian who was still breathing. She noticed the wound start to turn dark.

"_That isn't good."_

Beth pointed to Brian's arm. "His wound has been infected."

Micah watched. He wanted to see if they all were on equal footing when it came to their partners. Their trust in one another was important. Over time, he noticed the dynamics changing. Andrea was getting stronger and so was Paul. Brian, as well, was getting stronger. However, Crystal seemed to be giving up. He sensed she wanted out. She couldn't be the weak link of the group.

He had pushed the women harder because he knew if they slacked, they were dead. The women were easier targets for the Madori because they underestimated them. Now, it seems history was repeating. The old Crystal was powerful but she always had one foot out the door. She always stepped up when needed but time and wars had worn on her body and mind. Crystal longed for the normalcy. Seems this one was no different.

Nevertheless, she would have to fight like crazy to stand her ground. For Micah, this particular test measured their state of mind. Could they handle the pressure after seeing the memories? Would they break?

He concentrated on Crystal. She leaned over Brian and saw the infection. _"What did I do?"_

Suddenly, the image of her wounding her husband appeared. She backed away frightened.

This time Elisa stepped in. She went over to Crystal and gently took her hand. "It's scary but we need you to pull it together. We can't have one of our guardians checking out on us. We are in this together remember? Now, your husband needs you. Go over there to him and hold him."

"What if I hurt him?" she asked in a whisper.

"You won't. Go," Elisa said. Elisa figured why the Council pushed them to the limit. They were testing how mentally prepared they could be because it was only going to get worse. If they couldn't handle seeing their pasts and the lengths they went through to protect their country, what was going to happen this time around? No, she couldn't let one guardian fall through the cracks.

Crystal held Brian. Elisa's hand hovered over him and she healed him. The wound disappeared and Brian opened his eyes. He looked at Crystal and got out of her embrace.

"Are you all right?" he asked Crystal. She cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Brian looked down at his arm. He remembered his wife attacking him but he knew she was seeing something different. He screamed at the pain coursing through and he collapsed.

"It's fine. What exactly happened again?"

"Crystal was seeing a memory and she couldn't break free of it and wounded you," Elisa said. "We wanted to know why you couldn't get through to her."

Brian sighed. Now he remembered why he let the events take place. "I did it on purpose. I knew she needed to do this in order to get stronger. She needed a reason to continue our fight. She was at the point of giving up and none of us can afford that. She can't afford that. What better way to open her eyes than to actually strike her opponent."

"You could have died. The wound got infected pretty quickly," Elisa said.

"I knew one of you would save me. We don't abandon each other," Brian replied.

"That's a bold move because what if no one could wake you up," Paul stated.

"I was willing to take the chance. Crystal needed to reach the point of almost losing me to set her on the path again. There's no way she would have let me die in vain."

Crystal had wiped her eyes and looked at her husband in awe. "You just let me hurt you with no regard to your own life. Why were you so sure this plan of yours would work?"

"You said something interesting. You told whomever you saw that she and a person named Eric would not take our kingdom. They may have won battles in the past but today they would see everything fall apart. You had so much conviction in your eyes that had been missing for days on end. You were the guardian you were supposed to be."

Crystal nodded in understanding. "So I guess I was not up to par with the rest of you."

"You were but you drifted away from us," Brian said. "Now, where do we go from here?"

Micah smiled. Crystal didn't truly cave. Was she shaken by her actions? Yes but she didn't give in to the emotion too much. It turned out Brian was very careful in guiding his wife to where she needed to be. All guardians were one accord. He decided now was the time to make his presence known.

Micah was before them in a millisecond. "Congratulations, you have successfully passed your tests. You are now ready to begin the battle."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Micah looked at the guardians. "Are you ready to begin this battle?"

"We've been preparing for it all this time. I think we're more than ready. We've proven ourselves," said Paul.

"That my guardians you have done," Micah said.

"Wait, how do we know the enemy forces haven't landed in New York?" asked Derek.

"They already have," Micah admitted.

They all were shocked to hear that. "Why are we still here?" asked Elisa. "Our families need to be protected."

"We have that covered. No harm will come to that," said Micah.

"Excuse me if I'm skeptical. Do you expect us to take you at your word?"

"I had hoped you would but I'll show you." Micah waved his hand and a white light appeared. They saw their parents waiting around at the different locations. They were safe. The opening closed within seconds.

"Now, are you satisfied?" asked Micah.

"Yes but we need to leave this place and get back."

"Not yet," Micah said.

They all sighed in annoyance. "Seriously? What else is left?" asked Andrea.

"I was going to wait but I've decided to take you to Valencia," Micah said. "The people need to see their new guardians."

"You're not giving us a choice in the matter," said Beth. "Fine. We'll go but if anything happens to any of our relatives we won't hesitate to leave Valencia."

"I thought Valencia was destroyed," Elisa said.

"It was but we built a new kingdom," said Micah.

"Who's running it now?" asked Elisa.

"We have democracy in place," said Micah. "Monarchies were no longer conducive to the way of living."

"So, we are just a miniature military," Derek said.

"You are more than that. You are the backbone of Valencia. There are many guardians and you will meet them soon. Follow me."

He walked out the room. The others followed him to gardens. "Wait," he instructed. "Step back."

Micah held out his hands and concentrated. He opened a portal. "Come." He walked through it and the others just stood there.

"We better go before it closes," said Jason. They walked through and it felt like they were falling through air.

They landed on the grass and Micah stood there looking amused. "I'll have to teach you the finer points of portal journeying." They all glared at him after getting up.

"Micah," a voice sounded. He turned to see Richard walking towards him.

"Richard, it's good to see you. I trust everything has run smoothly."

"Yes Micah." He turned his attention to the guardians. "They've completed their trainings and are ready for battle."

"Yes, they are. We will show them to their rooms," said Micah. They walked to a large castle. It reminded Elisa of the one she saw in her dream.

She continued on and glanced around the edifice. It was beautiful. They walked inside and were in awe. It reminded them of Sistine Chapel. Michael had now come into the foyer and gave a curt nod.

"Richard and Michael will show you to your rooms," said Micah. "I will take my leave for now." He disappeared down a hallway.

Richard took Elisa, Jason, Derek and Maggie while Michael took the others.

"I am truly glad you all didn't break under pressure," Richard said.

"You told us not to," Elisa chimed in. "How long are we here for? We need to get to New York."

"You'll know the exact moment," Richard said. The four looked at each other and didn't say anything for the rest of the way.

Richard showed them there rooms. They were on the same wing at least. "Clothes and other necessities are all ready."

"But we didn't even know we were coming here until today," said Beth.

"We've been anticipating your arrival since your training began," said Richard.

Everybody went into their rooms except Elisa. She stood by her door. "Richard, our parents could be in danger. Not just mine but I mean everybody's. Please make sure they are all right. We need them safe from this madness."

"Yes, your grace," said Richard. Elisa rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the formalities. You didn't do it when we were in that compound, don't do it now."

"My apologies," Richard said. "All right. Please hurry and be safe."

Elisa went inside and Richard quickly took off to see Micah. He barged into Micah's room. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Did you put the guardians' parents in harm's way? You know that is the first place Eric will search."

"They will be ready by the time they are found," Micah said.

"What is your problem? Are you trying to get them killed?"

Micah sighed. "Of course not. They still have to fulfill their duties. Eric won't be an issue for long."

"He will if he finds out the guardians are on Valencia. You know he won't hesitate to come here and destroy them before this war happens," Richard said.

"You worry too much," said Micah.

"And you don't worry enough. If you even think about betraying them again, I'll-

"You'll what? Fight me. You know that is a fight you won't win. When are you ever going to trust me?"

"I'll trust you when you stand by us and actually fight," Richard said. "If you'll excuse me."

Richard walked out to see Michael coming his way. He lifted up his finger and motioned for him to stop. He guided Michael to the end of the hall. "Are they settled?"

Michael nodded his head. "We're going to see Coyote." They went into one of the empty rooms and vanished.

They landed in Arizona. They saw him sitting on the ground in meditation. He sensed them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on the Mazas. We figured you would know where they are," said Richard.

"Why don't you ask Michael? He was there when he gave the orders," Coyote answered.

"I only did what I was ordered," Michael said.

"So you keep saying," said Coyote.

"Look, Elisa asked us to make sure everybody's safe."

Coyote whipped his head up. "They're out of trouble."

"They were never in trouble," Richard said.

"I couldn't sense them since that Council locked them up. To me, they were in trouble. I'll go check on them discreetly."

"Coyote, thank you for protecting the family for centuries," said Michael.

"You're welcome Michael. Get back to Valencia. I might stop by one day," said Coyote and he vanished.

"What's the plan here? We can't use the same tactics to defeat the Madori. Eric will do his best to not lose and you know Elisa will be the first person he'll try to take out," Michael said.

"That's why we will protect her even if cost us our lives," said Richard.

Coyote appeared in Peter and Diane's safe house. "Looks like you two are safe."

Diane and Peter quickly went up to them. "Where are our children? Are they all right?" they asked at the same time.

"They're fine. They've been taken to New Valencia. They'll come home when it's time."

"What does that mean? We've been stuck here while our children were locked up somewhere. We received no word and when we do, you're vague," Peter shouted.

"Peter, don't shoot the messenger. Elisa wanted me to check on you. She needs to know that you two along with the other parents are safe."

"You've seen them," Diane said.

"No but I know two other people who have. They are the ones who sent me. They would've come but the Madori can sense their movements better than mine. I can move without being spotted. It won't be too much longer. Just wait." Coyote vanished. He returned to his spot in Arizona and saw Richard and Michael still standing there.

"They're safe. I've received word that the other parents are safe."

"You had other trackers on the assignment," said Michael.

"I can't exactly be in two places at once. Their movements are not detectable. Tell Elisa that things are all right," Coyote said. "You two better protect all eight with your lives. This war needs to end for good."

"Yes brother," said Richard. He and Michael left.

Richard and Michael returned unnoticed. Richard went to Elisa's room while Michael went to finish his assigned tasks.

He knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. He opened the door. He stared at her attire. She was dressed in a light blue dress. It went down to her ankles. It was casual. She looked stunning.

"Richard, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." He closed the door. "Everyone is fine."

"So they aren't in any danger?" asked Elisa.

"No. However, I won't lie to you. That may change."

Elisa huffed. "Is there anything we can do to guarantee their safety?"

"Afraid not."

"Fine and have Coyote continue to check on them discreetly. I'm not stupid. I knew Coyote would have to be the one to check. You and Michael are probably on the Madori's radar. Coyote isn't. Now we have to go and see our fellow comrades."

"Are you prepared for that, your grace?"

"I-never mind. I don't think any of us are. We're expected to be our predecessors. That's an impossible standard."

"You all go in there with confidence and humbleness. You can't go wrong. I better go. I'll be in the wings if any of you need me," Richard said and he left.

Moments later there was a knock on Elisa's door. She opened it. A middle aged man greeted her. "Your grace, it is time for you to meet your army."

Elisa nodded. She closed the door and saw her siblings and Jason coming out as well. They were escorted to a huge room. They saw Andrea, Paul, Crystal and Brian walking up to them

A guard sounded a trumpet. They looked at each other and then looked straight ahead waiting for the door to open. The doors opened to reveal hundreds of people.

The guard spoke, "New guardians of New Valencia." They walked into the room and made their presence known.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The eight walked into the banquet hall with thousands of people looking at them. It some strange way it felt as if they were experiencing déjà vu. The situation was surreal. All of those eyes looking as them expectantly as if saviors had arrived.

They were escorted to a table. They saw Micah stand up and stand in the middle of the room.

Micah looked around the room before speaking. "People of New Valencia, our guardians have been found. They've trained hard to defend us and our country against the Madori. Their strength lies within all of you however. We must support these guardians as we did the first time. We will back them in their cause to wrangle us out of the enemy's hands. We Valencians have fought many battles and this will be the final war for generations. Now, let's welcome our guardians."

The crowd erupted in roars. The crowd was dismissed and after a while, it was only the eight left and the council.

Aaron spoke, "Those people depend on you. They know of your predecessors and expect the same thing of you. I trust you know who the leader of the Madori is."

"No, we don't," said Elisa. Aaron looked at Michael sideways.

Aaron sighed. "The leader of the Madori is Eric Maza, he's your brother."

They gasped at the name. Aaron allowed them to compose themselves for a few moments.

"Our brother set this in motion," Beth said.

"Yes. He's one of the original siblings," said Aaron.

"Wait. That means he has to be over 100 years old," said Beth.

"He's spent time in other realms and time goes by slowly. He's now in New York as we speak," said Aaron.

"Then why are we here?" asked Elisa. "Who's to say he won't attack our parents or anyone else?"

"We won't know," Aaron said. A flash of anger ran across Elisa's eyes. She looked to Micah.

"Why didn't you tell us this Eric is responsible?"

"I wanted to know if anyone of you could possibly kill a sibling to protect the country. Beth has proven she can. You and Derek have proven you can protect each other and your comrades," Micah answered.

"Who else is working with Eric?" asked Elisa.

"We don't know," said Aaron. "You can't leave yet. You have to live among the people before returning to battle."

"So you all are transferring us one from prison to another," Derek said.

"This will be your second home guardian," said Micah. "Take a look around. You all can go."

Everyone left except Elisa. She was still angry about this piece of news. She walked up to Micah. "Why keep this a secret? What did you think we were going to do? We need to get back to New York."

"In time," Micah answered.

Elisa groaned in frustrated. "Not good enough. You can't hold us prisoner. No one on this council has the authority to do so."

"What makes you think that?" asked Micah.

Elisa leaned over the table and looked Micah directly in the eye. "Because without us, you die. Without us, all of your work goes down the drain. You may have trained us. You may have gathered us together but it's our power. We wield it. Your say only carries so much weight. Now, if you put our parents and loved ones in danger, I won't hesitate to make you pay. I've had enough of your games. You need to be truthful with us."

Micah held his gaze. Those eyes were filled with much anger. It reminded him so much of the previous Elisa. She didn't take crap either from anyone on the council.

Micah smirked. "We are well aware of your power. This council will continue to support all of you. There's no need to get upset. We would never endanger your loved ones. Please, take a tour around the castle."

Elisa leaned back and roamed her eyes over the rest of the council. "Are you all going to stay silent?"

The rest of the council remained silent. Elisa turned around and left. The council looked at each other.

"She is definitely a guardian," said Nicholas. "Micah, why didn't you tell of Eric's involvement?"

"Because I would have to reveal the rest of the story. The end of one guardian is not what needs to be heard at the moment," Micah answered.

Nicholas agreed with Micah's reasoning. "Fine but they must be told before being caught by surprise."

Elisa was walking toward her room when she bumped into Richard. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Richard observed something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"That council. Micah revealed a man named Eric Maza is the leader of the Madori. Did you know?"

"I knew. We couldn't tell you right away," said Richard.

"Did you know he was in New York already? Before I sent you to check on my parents," said Elisa.

"I assume only the council knew," said Richard.

Elisa nodded. "You said there was a man who wanted to oppress people. He wanted to be served. Was that my brother?"

"Yes, Eric was defeated in the last battle," Richard replied.

"How do we defeat him and his army? Whatever she did to stop Eric before, can you guarantee that it will work again?"

Richard shook his head no. Elisa sighed. "What do you suppose we do?"

"First, you tune in to your predecessor's past. You connect with the people. You get to know the land. Finally, you will learn to cross portals."

"How long do I have to learn this?" asked Elisa.

"Two weeks," said Richard. "Come I'll show you something."

He led her to a furnished room. "This was her room."

"Who's room?"

"Elisa's." They walked in and Elisa stared at the room in awe. She noticed a wooden horse on the dresser along with a wooden harp.

"She loved horses and music," Richard said. "Her room was preserved and thus everything has remained."

"She had great taste. Richard, what happened to her? What was her life outside the guardians? Coyote said she loved art, music and dance. She also loved to get to know the citizens."

"She loved to teach young ones. She and a few others would get together and sing. They were having fun but then people came to expect it. She had people continue in her stead when she went off to war. She got married and had children."

"Who did she marry?" asked Elisa walking toward the vanity mirror.

"Jason Canmore," he replied. She whipped her head around. "What?"

"How do you think you and Jason are so connected? History repeats itself," said Richard. "The couple had four children. Two girls, two boys. They eventually became guardians themselves."

"I guess that makes sense. Was she happy?"

"She was happy with her life and marriage. Times did get rough on both ends but she got through it," said Richard.

Elisa pulled out the necklace Coyote gave her. "Was this hers?"

Richard smiled. He hadn't seen that necklace for years. "Her husband gave it to her on her birthday one year. That necklace holds properties. It will come in handy at times."

Richard continued, "Listen, your life has changed. All of your lives have changed and it will continue to do so. You have to be prepared to make choices whether you want to or not."

Elisa nodded her head in understanding.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Eric had the first phase laid out. He went to the docks and waited for the opportunity to strike. He knew the gargoyles would patrol the area.

Eric hid in the shadows. He saw the gargoyles approaching and set off the device. Smoke clouded the gargoyles' visions and they flew below the smoke.

"What's going on?" asked Lexington.

"Seek shelter," said Goliath. They landed on the docks and took cover prepared to fight.

Eric smiled and stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome gargoyles."

Their eyes glowed. Eric let out a laugh. "No need to be hostile. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Eric. I have no quarrels with you. I have rather pertinent business in Manhattan."

"What business is this?" asked Goliath.

"You'll find out in 3, 2, 1…

Lighting struck and a roof caught on fire. Cars were heard screeching on the road and then crashing. The gargoyles could hear the people's panic fill the air.

"What are you doing?" asked Angela.

"Creating chaos. Give the guardians my regards." He disappeared into thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Goliath quickly ordered the clan to help as many people as possible. They went off and got people to safety. While on the ground, Matt and Maria came running.

"What's going on?" Matt asked Goliath.

Goliath was lifting up a light pole when he answered. "Some man named Eric caused this destruction. He said to give the guardians his regard."

"Guardians?" asked Maria. "What does that mean?"

Sparks of light hit the pavement and Maria, Matt and Goliath covered themselves and moved to another area.

"It has something to do with the Mazas," Matt answered.

"I don't understand," Maria said.

Matt said, "Captain, there's a situation going on and it involves them. See they were kidnapped a while ago."

"Bluestone, one of my officers goes missing and you're just now telling me. I thought she was taking a leave of absence."

"Yeah, we did the paperwork so no one would get suspicious if anything did happen," Matt explained.

"Where are the Mazas now?" asked Maria.

"Peter and Diane are safe. We have no clue where the children are," Matt said.

"We'll put guards out front then," Maria reasoned. Matt shook his head no. "We can't risk anyone finding out where they are."

"Fine. Let's get these people safe," Maria said before walking off.

Matt turned to Goliath. "What exactly happened?"

"We were at the docks when we were blinded by smoke. As I said this man Eric said he was creating chaos."

"Do you think this is the threat Coyote was talking about?" asked Matt.

"There's only one way to find out," said Goliath. After getting the streets cleared, the clan and Matt headed to the Eyrie Building.

They waited on the terrace and Matt called for Coyote. He appeared in an instant.

"You wanted to see me," said Coyote.

"Where's Elisa, Derek and Beth?" asked Matt.

Coyote smiled. "The Mazas are safe."

"Where are they?" Matt asked again. "I don't know. All I know is that they are safe. I'm sure they'll return when the time is right," Coyote said.

Matt sighed. "Look out there. This threat has already started this war."

"I am aware of it. I sensed the destruction when it touched land. However, I can't do anything until the guardians get back," Coyote.

"You're telling me that we just have to wait and watch," Matt said.

"Precisely. That is all I can tell you. While I do have your attention, you need to know that the guardians won't arrive alone. More gargoyles will be coming for the duration of the war. Things are going to change drastically just so you know. Now I must get back to Avalon."

He vanished before anyone could stop him.

"Well, that was helpful," Matt said sarcastically.

"What do we do know?" asked Broadway.

"We wait and hope Elisa, Derek and Beth will get here soon. For now, we protect our city," said Goliath.

_**Valencia…**_

Elisa sat in her room after taking a look around the grounds. She had to admit the place was beautiful. She missed home though. She wanted to get to New York as soon as possible. First, she had to do a job and secure her position among the people. She knew without the support, the eight of them could possibly fail.

Elisa heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Beth, Andrea and Crystal walked in. "Hey, how are you doing?" asked Beth.

"I'm good after taking a walk. Come and sit on the bed," Elisa stated.

"How are you three dealing with being here?" Elisa asked.

"A little overwhelming but somehow I feel at home. It's weird though. I remember my grandmother talking about castles and gargoyles and I'm remembering full conversations," said Andrea.

"It's true. Our grandmother was eccentric but there's a reason she poured all this knowledge into us," said Crystal.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Beth.

"I think it's better that we show you. Let's walk to the mirror," said Crystal. The women stood in front of Elisa's vanity mirror. Andrea waved her hand over the mirror and an orange light appeared.

They saw an older woman and two girls sitting in the living room.

"_Andrea, Crystal, would you like to hear a story?" asked Margaret._

_The girls stopped playing with their toys and turned towards Margaret. She smiled at their enthusiasm._

"_Is this about princesses?" asked Andrea._

"_Sort of," said Margaret. "It's about a two warriors who fought bravely in a war."_

"_Cool," said Crystal. _

"_Now you two come by me," Margaret said. The girls scooted near them. _

"_There was a kingdom called Valencia who had a benevolent ruler. He was a fair and kind king who loved the people. And they loved him. He had a beautiful wife and beautiful children. One day, he sought that one of his heirs would inherit the kingdom and rule fairly as he did. _

"_As time passed, he realized that his eldest son was not ready to rule. He handed reign over to his three youngest children until the eldest was ready to rule. But the eldest child was impatient and raged war against his father and siblings. The three souls fought bravely and defeated the bad man or so they thought."_

"_What happened next?" asked Andrea._

"_Patience, child," Margaret said. "The three young souls formed bonds with two special warriors from Ireland. They had been friends for years but now they had to work side by side. These princesses were fierce and powerful. No one wanted to cross them. They fought the enemies were such force that they would fall back."_

"_Not only did these warriors have each other but they also had something else. Gargoyles. They are more than statues. They come alive at night. Some of them befriended humans and decided to come to the warriors' aid. They helped defeat the enemy."_

"_Girls, I need you to know something. Your ancestors are a part of a special group called the Core Eight. One day someone will call you to fight. Remember this group when the time comes: Madori. History has a way of repeating. You girls understand?"_

"_Yes," they said. "Good. Run along now."_

_The women saw Margaret lean back into her chair. "You're here."_

"_Yes, I couldn't stay away and not here that lovely story. Don't worry, they'll be protected," said Richard._

"_I hope so." The scene faded._

As you can see, we did forget," said Andrea.

"You can look into the past," Elisa said.

"Only our own though," Crystal explained.

Elisa nodded. "Obviously, it's been useful so far. Have you seen anything else?"

"Nothing important really," Andrea answered.

They were interrupted by a knock. Elisa answered the door. It was Coyote.

Elisa blinked in surprise. "Coyote, how did you get here?"

"Portal jumping, how else? I'm glad to see you all are fine." He walked into the room. He spotted Andrea and Crystal.

"You must be the Hamiltons. I'm Coyote, a friend of the Mazas. Pleasure," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Andrea.

"Ladies, I don't have long. No one knows I'm here. The attacks have already started. Before you go ballistic, the clan has taken care of it. In the upcoming days, you will meet other gargoyle guardians. All of your parents are safe. I'll take my leave."

After Coyote left, the girls just shook their heads. Leave it to Coyote to tell them only so much truth.

There was another knock on the door. "Who could that be now?"

It was Michael. "Sorry to disturb you but you all need to see this. Please follow me."

They followed him to a room filled with the latest technology. Michael sensed the questions that were popping up in their heads.

"We acquired this technology over the years. It's state-of-the-art."

The woman saw Jason, Derek, Brian and Paul looking at a flat screen. "What's going on here?" asked Elisa.

"Footage of the first attack has been acquired," said Derek.

They stood in front of the screen and watched as Michael pushed play on the remote. "The damage was minor but the attacks will increase. The intensity of the attacks will increase. Soon the state will be a ghost town, said Michael.

"And this is why we need to be in New York right now," Elisa said.

"No. Eric and his army will be expecting you and if you go now, you will not be prepared to handle it by yourselves. That's why we will back you at the opportune time," Michael explained.

"So what do we do? Are we supposed to wait and see what footage shows up on the screen?" asked Brian.

"When we receive intelligence, the information will be at your disposable. Trust me, you will know when it is time to go home," said Michael.

Back in Manhattan, Eric stood on one of the rooftops looking at the destruction. He smirked. He knew it wouldn't take long for the gargoyles to help their comrades. He needed to see how fast they could react to any disturbance.

He heard someone's feet hit the concrete. "Brother," said a female.

"Vanessa, lovely of you to make it. Are the armies prepared?"

"Yes. I see you have made waves among the community. A little smoke to blind the enemy," said Vanessa.

"Did you find the guardians?" asked Eric.

"No. They are well kept in secret. I can't sense anything. Even if we can't find them, they'll make themselves known eventually."

"True. I don't want us to miss out on what is ours. Father took that from us and so did mother. They did not…could not trust us with the kingdom," Eric replied.

"Do we search for them? We know they are still alive," Vanessa said.

"All in good time," Eric said. "We continue to make our presence known. Sister, are you ready to rule? Are you ready to have a part of the kingdom? I can assure you we will not be defeated this time."

Vanessa smirked wickedly. "I've been ready. I've spent too many years preparing and I will not rest until I have what is mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vanessa and Eric walked through the Manhattan in the early hours of the morning. "All of this work to bring our kingdom here," Vanessa whispered.

"Sister, you and I will finally have what we fought for. I had only hoped that Robert would have joined us," Eric stated.

Vanessa scoffed. "He went over to _their _side. He was always easily persuaded."

"Agreed but it doesn't matter because his descendents will not be a part of the living once we're through," Eric said.

Vanessa nodded. "What are we going to do about the eight? Keep them prisoner or kill them."

"I haven't decided. You would know all about the latter though," Eric said wickedly.

"I do. This is a different time and different people we are dealing with. They may look like our dear departed siblings but they're not them," Vanessa replied.

Eric huffed. "I am aware of that detail. Our "siblings" are still Mazas. One thing they will not do is back down from a fight. If we want to draw them out, we hit them where it hurts. We go after Peter and Diane. It's just a matter of finding them."

Vanessa stopped in her tracks and turned to her brother. "What do you suppose we do? Is that a fight you want?"

"Weren't you saying just a few seconds ago that you were ready to take back what was yours? Are you afraid of hurting them or something?"

Vanessa shook her head. "That's not it. I could care less. What I do care about is losing this war before it starts. If we go after them now, Elisa and her brother and sister will kill us and then what?"

Eric considered her words. "Fine but we will corner them eventually. We'll scare them and whatever helps comes along, our comrades will take care of the distraction. When they do come, we assess their abilities. Don't worry, I haven't let you down and I won't start now."

Vanessa nodded and kept walking. She let her thoughts wander. She thought about a conversation she had with Beth.

_Vanessa saw Beth in her_ _room looking out her bedroom window. She called out to her younger sister and she turned around. Beth had been crying. _

"_Beth, what's wrong?"_

"_Eric and Robert. They're what are wrong."_

_Vanessa sighed. "What's the problem?"_

_Beth walked up halfway. "They want to usurp the throne. Secondly, they want to dismiss dad's old allies and make new ones without consulting any of us. We have no idea who these people are and if they have hidden agendas. What if Eric aligns us with someone and they end up taking over our kingdom."_

"_Beth, we wouldn't let that scenario happen. You know Eric is always thinking ahead. He wants what's best for Valencia."_

_Beth shook her head in disagreement. "No. He wants a name. Recognition. He'll get a name all right. He'll get a reputation he doesn't want."_

"_Why are you being so hard on him? You're starting to sound like Elisa," Vanessa replied._

"_First, I'm hard on him because he is my brother. He's been on this power trip since he was a teenager and he's been biding his time. Not to mention he has allowed himself to be influenced by manipulators and schemers. Second of all, I don't sound like Elisa. We may share the same opinion but I have my own voice. I see just as clear the road of destruction Eric is heading. If you aren't careful, you'll get pulled into his web of deceit."_

_Vanessa was taken aback. "I'm not getting caught in anything. I don't follow Eric around like a lost puppy like you do with Elisa and Derek."_

"_The three of us are a team and we don't do dictatorship. We have jobs to do and that's protecting Valencia. Even if that means protecting Valencia from a future dictator. Why are you so hard on Elisa and Derek?"_

"_They expect the rest of us to fall at their feet because of their positions," Vanessa said._

_Beth rolled her eyes. "They've never expected that from anybody. They're even uncomfortable when the townspeople bow out of respect. If anybody has a problem with them, it's Eric and Robert. They've hated us ever since we were selected to join the Core Eight. We never understood the reason until now. They know we can block them from having the throne. But that's them. What is your deal with us? We have never had a malicious intent toward you."_

_Vanessa averted her eyes for a split second. "I know that. What I cannot stand is how everyone thinks you three are hot shots around here. It's like you created Valencia or something."_

_Beth narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please tell me you aren't jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of. Just because we are guardians doesn't make us any less your siblings."_

_Truth was that she was jealous. They got the praise and recognition. She wanted that. She didn't want to be known as just as someone's daughter, wife, sister, mother. She wanted power too. She wanted an extraordinary life._

"_Who said I'm jealous?" asked Vanessa._

"_No one but you behave as though you are. Trust me, whatever you think we do, whatever you think we are about is different. Be thankful you don't have to put up with the trainings, the Council, other guardian sects. You have the normal life…well, what the normal life consists of for a princess."_

"_Whatever you say," she muttered. "Why were you crying earlier?"_

"_Frustration," Beth said. "Times are terrible and I have no idea what tomorrow is going to bring. Elisa is trying to get Eric to back down. Derek is doing the same thing to Robert. I'm afraid it will be futile. You are the only one close enough to them to make them see reason."_

"_And what if I think they are going in the right direction?" asked Vanessa._

_Beth sighed. "If you do, then you are a bigger fool for not seeing the truth. They will only bring you down in the long run. I don't want their deceit and destruction to rub off on you."_

"Vanessa-

She blinked at the sound of her name. Eric looked at her puzzled. "What?" she asked.

"You seemed lost in thought," he replied.

"Just thinking about all the things we can do here," she lied.

Eric seemed satisfied with her answer and he dropped the subject. She was grateful for that. "When are you going to implement phase two?"

"That is about to go underway. You will initiate it. Your job is to watch the gargoyles and cause distractions."

"That's it," she replied in annoyance.

"For now. We need to know how they work more intrinsically. We know the basics but more entail is needed. We know they will fight alongside them. We must be prepared," Eric replied.

"Of course, I'll work on this right away," Vanessa said.

"Thank you sister," he said. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

She gave him a crooked smile. "I know you'll always have my back."

They continued walking into the night planning the stages of war.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Been on vacation so I couldn't update as frequently.

Chapter 17

**_Valencia_...**

The eight guardians walked the stone floors up to the top of the castle. They were going to see the gargoyle guardians. Once they reached the terrace, their eyes widened. The clan was at least 100 strong.

Their leader, Calvin, came forward. He was about 6 feet, broad shoulders, muscular build. He was golden brown with dark hair flowing to his shoulders.

"Welcome guardians. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Calvin, leader of the Valencian clan. My clan and I are here to help and serve by your side. We will support you in any way possible."

Crystal spoke first. "Thank you Calvin. On the behalf of the guardians, we appreciate it. Where do we begin?"

"It's our job to get each of you acquainted with our weaponry. Arrows, swords and other military artillery. We will work with you starting tomorrow night. In the meantime, other human guardians will train you."

"How long have you known about the Madori?" asked Elisa.

"Their reputation proceeds them. Some of us have been around since your predecessors. It's complicated to explain right now." Elisa nodded.

Elisa roamed her eyes over the crowd. There was a mixture of young and old. Their faces were stern and she knew this clan had their backs.

"I know we can trust you. I want to thank you for your service in advance," Elisa said.

"Anything you need, let us know," Calvin said.

"Mind if we get to know you all," asked Jason. Calvin sidestepped and they immersed themselves into the crowd. They all had a story to tell. Times of when they were selected to trainings to past wars fought. It was late when the eight retired for the night. Tomorrow, the real training begins.

_**The next day in Valenica...**_

Paul and Andrea walked the grounds. They came out at dawn to survey the land. The area was massive. The landscape was beautiful. They could also see the defense spots all over the castle.

"Enjoying the sights," said Terrence. Paul and Andrea swiftly turn around. "Terrence, you startled us."

He gave a fake smile. "My apologies. Have you been faring well?"

"Yes, we will start training in a few. I trust you will be there."

"I wouldn't miss our guardians learning the ins and outs." They heard voices behind them and they saw the others approach them along with Michael and Aaron.

"Terrence, nice of you to join us," said Aaron.

"Aaron," he dead panned. "I'll stand over here and watch the show." Aaron followed him with his eyes. He turned to his attention to Michael and the guardians. "Let's begin." He pulled out bows and arrows and handed them out.

He showed them how to use the bow and arrow which they mastered quickly. He decided to test them. He asked them to split apart and prepared an arrow. He pretended to aim for the bull's eye when he suddenly aimed at Derek and let go. Derek jumped out of the way in time.

"What was that?" exclaimed Derek. "A guardian must be on guard at all times. One lax moment and the enemy will use it as opportunity to strike. Now, another test."

"What would that be?" asked Beth. " Listen for the enemy. For this we will have to wait until nightfall."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next night Calvin gathered some of the guardians in the courtyard. He prepared them for what was going to happen with the Core Eight. "Everybody clear on orders. We've been giving instructions by Aaron not to go easy on them. However, each of you knows when to pull back." They nodded their heads.

They saw the guardians walk with Aaron. Aaron said, "This is our first training session. Tonight, our special guardians will learn the art of listening." Aaron turned to the guardians. "Take your places as we begin."

As they were preparing, Aaron saw Terrence stand against a wall looking intense. Aaron wondered why he was looking with such ferocity. He looked like he was stalking some sort of prey. He ignored him and focused on the task at hand.

"Each of you is good at anticipating movement. You will learn how to listen with your mind and heart. That is never an easy task," Aaron said. "Focus on your surroundings for a minute."

They all combed over the area intensely. Every person, every object, every crack was seen and remembered. "Blindfold them," Aaron ordered. The eight looked at him confused and gave him questioning gazes.

"Blindfold them," he repeated ignoring their stares. "Listen carefully." He gave the gargoyle guardians a signal and they attacked. The guardians were holding their own at first until Aaron gave them permission to intensify the attacks. They floundered miserably as the attacks happened two or three at a time.

Aaron saw the frustration and anger starting to flow from them. He yelled for them to stop and the guardians pulled off their blindfolds. Their eyes hardening every second that passed. "I see this will require some work."

He walked around them as he spoke. "Concentrate. These guardians are being nice. What happens when you go onto the battlefield? Listen for the slightest movement, for the slightest twitch. Be able to differentiate between sounds."

"Put your blindfolds back on," he ordered. They did and he took out two swords and banged them together. "What was that sound?"

"Swords," answered Paul. "Good. Now what is this?" They heard arrows fly past them and softly fall to the ground. "Arrows," said Elisa.

"Simple sounds that must be differentiate in the heat of battle," Aaron said. "You're almost ready to begin again." They waited for his words but they never came. Aaron signaled one of the gargoyles to attack at random.

A gargoyle decided to go for Beth and she was nearly caught off guard but soon recovered and fought back. Aaron gave another signal and four of them decided to attack the men and they were a little better and countering the attacks.

Aaron was a little pleased at the results but he still had to see how the three remaining would fare. He let some more gargoyles go and they attacked Andrea and Crystal. They fared better the second time. The only person left was Elisa.

Elisa waited for her attacker. She knew she had to be the only one left with all the noise in the background. She felt a sensation building up but she chalked it up to anticipation. Out of nowhere she heard something metal brush against a wall. She slightly turned and her senses were on alert.

Aaron watched her closely. He noticed her anticipation and he hoped she'd calm herself.

Elisa blocked everything out and focused as instructed. She heard the scrape of metal and remained rooted. Aaron gave Calvin the signal to test Elisa but she didn't concentrate on him. She heard the weapon come toward her as she heard the footsteps approaching.

Aaron watched her as she stood. He nearly freaked at her not doing anything. Calvin waited for her to move but couldn't stop his momentum. He nearly collided with her when he felt a force push him back against the crowd. Elisa caught the knife and threw it back at the source. She waited but didn't take off her blindfold. She listened for her teammates and could tell they were still fighting.

Calvin tried again but Elisa dodged him and she heard the faint noise of metal scrape against the wall. She focused on the noise and her attacker. She quickly discovered she could do both. She smirked.

Calvin looked at Aaron who remained focused on Elisa. He saw her hands glow white but it soon disappeared. He wondered what was happening. Calvin attacked again but Elisa dodged and hit him in the back. She tuned into another noise. Suddenly she saw the image of an arrow nearly hitting her. She tightened her eyes and waited.

Terrence was taken aback at how well she caught the arrow. He decided to move to a different area and shoot an arrow. He prepared it and shot.

Elisa heard it and caught it. She felt that it had to be in close proximity. However, not a pin drop was heard. She heard, "Take off your blindfolds." Elisa did and looked down. The arrow was inches from her chest.

Aaron took the arrow out of her hand and stayed silent. "That's enough for tonight. Everyone go back to your quarters." He placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder. "Not you," he whispered.

He escorted her to a study. "Explain what happened out there."

"I did as you ordered. I listened for whatever my enemy had to throw at me," Elisa said. Aaron shook his head. "No that's not it. You caught an arrow from penetrating your chest. You seem unfazed by it."

"I saw it before it happened. I heard with the knife but with this arrow, it was different." Aaron decided to question her further. "Did you feel anything emanating from your hands?" Now it was her turn to give a confused look. "No. Why?"

"Because as quickly as it appeared, it went even faster," Aaron explained. "Look, I don't know about that but I can tell you that I saw it."

"Thank you. Have a good night," Aaron said. Elisa looked at him one final time before heading out. "_She really is capable of doing just about everything the old Elisa did. Scary though."_

Meanwhile, Eric overlooked Manhattan when he heard, "I see all is well with you." Eric continued looking out at the city. "Terrence, good to see you old friend. Tell me…what news do you have to report?"

"It seems are new guardian is as good as the old one. She has the gift of visions. She sensed my attack before it even started."

"That could work to our advantage," Eric said. "Has it fully developed?"

"Not from what I can tell. All of them are still in infancy with this. However, it will only take a short time to reach their full potential."

Eric nodded. "We want them there. It wouldn't be a fun fight if they were all weaklings. We might have to move up our efforts."

"How so?" asked Terrence. "Let me worry about that. I have Vanessa getting more entail on the Manhattan clan."

"How is she going to do that?" asked Terrence. "Is she up for it?"

Eric let out a bitter laugh. "Trust me. She's ready to execute any plan I come up with. She's waited just as long if not longer."

**The next day…**

Vanessa walked in Xanatos' corporation. He was hiring for an interior decorator. She was granted an interview miraculously on short notice. With her credentials, she was sure she would get hired.

She saw David walk out of his office. Vanessa stood up and shook his head. "David Xanatos."

"Vanessa Peters," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She followed him into his office with a wicked grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vanessa's plan was working. She was hired on the spot and quickly went to work on decorating. Vanessa spent most of her time dealing with Fox. Vanessa made sure she was the ideal worker always helping whenever possible. She'd purposefully stayed late to catch a glimpse of the gargoyles. She knew she would have to act surprise at their presence.

One night she ran into one of them. She dropped her interior design books on the floor. She bent down to get them when her eyes landed on a pair of purple feet. "_Showtime." _

She quickly snapped her body up and backed away from Goliath with fear in her eyes. He held out the book for her. "It's alright. There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." She backed away slightly. "What are you?" she asked shakily.

"I am a gargoyle. My name is Goliath," he said trying to put her fear at ease. "What's your name?"

"Um, Vanessa," she answered.

"What do we have here?" asked David. Vanessa turned around. "Mr. Xanatos, I ran into…Goliath by accident. I-

"I understand your shock Ms. Peters. My friends here won't harm you," David assured her. "Friends? You mean there are more of them."

"Yes Ms. Peters. Does that knowledge change anything for you?" he asked. Vanessa pretended to think for a moment. She glanced at Goliath before focusing on David. "No sir. I won't say anything. I have a job to do and that's all," she said.

David smiled. "Excellent. You might as well meet the others. Follow us Ms. Peters." She nodded. She turned to Goliath and took her books back. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I'm not used to seeing something so…

"Different," he finished for her. "Yes," she said. "You are safe here Vanessa. My clan will protect you."

"Thank you but you just met me," Vanessa said. "I can tell you are a good person," Goliath said and he walked on.

Vanessa smirked. _"I did it." _She followed David and Goliath to the dining hall. The clan stopped their activities when they saw Vanessa enter.

"We have a new visitor. This is Vanessa Peters. She's doing some interior decorating here," David said. They said their hellos and she waved back. She stared at them in awe. These were Elisa's protectors and friends. She would have to find out much information in a short amount of time.

Now, she would have to make an exit. "It's been a pleasure meeting each of you. I should go."

"I'll walk you out," David said. They walked to the elevator. "Ms. Peters, I trust this won't get out to anyone."

"I can assure my lips are sealed," Vanessa lied. The elevator opened and she got in.

As she sat in her car, she called her brother. "Hello," he said.

"I finally saw them. The Manhattan Clan looks to be a formidable force. From what I've seen, Elisa has quite the allies on her side. However, their leader, Goliath, offered to protect me since I'm a good person."

Eric chuckled. "Good work. How do you plan on getting the information needed?"

"I have ways brother. How are things going on your side?"

"Terrence has updated me on the latest. Seems Elisa has visions. It seems her powers will match our dear departed sister's."

''But she won't have the same ending. I can assure you of that," Vanessa said. "See that you do," Eric said. He hung up the phone.

_**Two nights later…**_

Vanessa was working in one of the bedrooms when Angela walked in. "Ms. Peters," Angela called out. Vanessa turned around and took of her glasses. "Please, call me Vanessa."

Angela smiled. "Vanessa. We were wondering if you would like to join for breakfast." "Thank you but I'm fine." She went back to working but she could feel Angela's eyes on her. "Is there something else I can help you with?" she asked never taking her eyes off her work.

Angela jumped slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. You remind me of someone. A good friend of mine."

"Who was it?" Vanessa inquired. "Elisa Maza," Angela said. "She disappeared and we have no idea where she went."

Vanessa turned. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"She's my best friend. We've been through so much together. Before she disappeared, she was having nightmares about someone from a long time ago. Suddenly, she demonstrated powers. We'd never seen anything like it. We found out she was a guardian along with her brother and sister. They disappeared too. Now, our city is being attacked and we have to deal with trying to protect everyone. It can become too much at times," Angela admitted.

"Well, what is she like?" asked Vanessa. "She's great. She's very good at being a cop. She loves to help people and make a difference. She's loyal to her friends. She's just a wonderful person and I don't know what I would do without her."

"I understand a little something about missing friends. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll turn up. I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so. Whoever has her will not want to face us. Especially my father. They have close relationship," Angela said.

"_Interesting," _Vanessa thought. "They are more than friends?" asked Vanessa. "No but my father cares a great deal about her. He would die for her."

"_That's different," _she thought. "Is he okay?" asked Vanessa. "My father has so much to deal with but he manages. Thanks for asking."

"Not a problem," Vanessa. "If you ever want to talk I'm here." "I appreciate that Vanessa. I'll be going now."

Angela walked out of the room leaving Vanessa with her thoughts. This was going to be fun to gather information about her enemy. She was going to cherish every moment and she could not wait to see the look on Elisa's face once she realized her end was imminent.

_**Valencia…**_

Elisa stood on her balcony looking out into nothingness. She spent the last two days training and preparing for this war. She took the time to get to know the people as much as she could. One thing she realized was how much Valencia's survival depended on them. She had heard it before but it hit her.

That fact scared her because if they failed there was no telling what the future held for them. However, their success could bring so many possibilities. What was the next step after this war ended? Could she really go back to living her life before all of this occurred? She was different. She was more confident, stronger, and wiser. She felt a greater responsibility and she was determined to see this venture to the end.

"Elisa," a voice called out. She turned around to see Derek walking onto the balcony. "I see something weighing heavily on your mind."

She twirled her necklace in her fingers. "Are we really prepared for this? We were snatched from our lives and turned into these guardians. Our parents have no idea where we are. We can't reach out to them for safety precautions. At least I have Jason with me. I know Maggie is worried and I don't want to see her reaction when she finds out you're human again. I was just thinking what happens if we fail."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We won't fail. We have the people's support."

"And they have their people's support as well," Elisa shot back. "I don't want us to go through all of this and we end up being disappointments."

They heard Elisa's door opened and Beth walked in. "Private conversation?"

"No. We were just discussing your archery skills," Elisa joked. "Right," said Beth.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Beth. "Our war," Derek said.

"And?" Beth asked. "We are in for a fight," Derek said. "Are you ok with this fighting, Beth?"

"I'm learning to take all of this in one day at a time. I know once this war ends, our lives will never be the same. The Council will probably make sure some guardians will be left behind to rule while the eight of us go home.

Derek and Elisa nodded their heads. "Has any more information come to light about the Madori?" asked Elisa.

"Nothing so far," Derek said. The Council is still watching what intelligence comes in if any at all.

After talking for a few minutes, they parted ways. Elisa went to the stables. She neared the gate and heard voices. She recognized one of the voices belonging to Terrence.

"Have you made contact with the allies?" she heard him ask. "Yes, those guardians won't know what hit them. I trust the Council has no idea of your involvement," the voice said.

"No. Soon I will have justice," Terrence said. Elisa heard footsteps and she hid behind a wall unnoticed. The man walked out and she tried to figure out who it was. She nearly gave herself away when she saw the man. It looked like a human version of Goliath.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Thank you for all the latest follows.

Chapter 20

The image of seeing Goliath bothered Elisa. She had seen that figure in her dreams. When she was locked up in that so-called prison, she remembered fighting him. Perhaps that is why she dreamed of Goliath nearly choking her to death. He was her enemy then and he is now.

She wondered what Terrence could be up to. Maybe he was playing their side to help them. However, her gut told her that wasn't the case. She was always weary of the Council except for a couple of them. But she couldn't ignore what she saw. She had to be sure of Terrence's duplicity but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

If she was wrong then she would be risking people's lives unnecessarily. She sighed as she glanced around the room. This place was a second home to her now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. She smiled as Jason walked through the door. They hadn't much time to be alone since they came to Valencia. She met him halfway and hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I miss you too," he whispered. "How are you?" he continued. She looked at him with concern. "There's something not right with one of the Council members and I don't know what to do about it."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "We should alert the other guardians."

"No!" she said quickly. He took a step back and looked at her confused. She started over. "I mean, no. I can't say anything until I have evidence. I don't want to tell the wrong person and things go south."

"Who is this person?" he asked. "I can't say right now," she said. "If I do…I just can't right now." He was about to argue when Crystal came in.

"Hey guys, we're needed in the courtyard again," Crystal said. "We'll be there in a minute," Elisa said. She faced Jason after Crystal left. "Please understand. I don't have all the facts yet."

He decided to let it go for now. "Just let me know if anything else happens," he said. She nodded yes and they went down to the courtyard.

Once they arrived, they saw Aaron, Micah, Richard, Michael and Terrence standing in a circle. They seemed to sense everyone's arrival and turned as one.

Micah stepped forward and said, "I've been told you all have made progress with your training. I only hope the trainings haven't been too painful. Now, we will learn one more aspect: portal jumping. It's complicated. Please stand back."

The eight did as ordered and watched. Micah waved his hand in a circular motion and a ball of green light appeared as it magnified. Micah walked into the portal and it disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Paul asked. "We have no idea," answered Richard.

The group saw the portal again and Micah walked through. "See, it's that easy. All it takes is concentration."

"Where did you go?" Paul repeated.

"Rome but I've been doing this for a long time. You will go to a spot in the castle and back. Each of you will go with a guardian," Micah said.

Elisa locked eyes with Richard. He narrowed his eyes. Something was off with her. He could feel it when she stared at him before quickly looking away.

"Council, choose your companions," Micah ordered. Richard walked up to Elisa and held out his hand. "Connect with me and concentrate on where you want to go," he whispered. She concentrated on the stables.

Richard asked, "Do you have it in mind?" She nodded yes. He waved his hand like Micah and they walked through the portal.

Elisa felt as if she was walking on air. Seconds later she was inside the stables. The horses neighed a little at the sudden intrusion.

Richard wondered why they were in the stables. "Why the stables?" he asked. Elisa ignored the question. She looked around trying to find evidence. Nothing was present. "How do I open the portal? Thinking about it is fine but how do I do it?"

He got behind her and lifted her left arm. "Just as you concentrated on the stables, you do the same thing. Feel the magic flow and a portal will open."

She concentrated on the courtyard and she let go of everything. She felt her power and soon a portal appeared. "I did it," she said. "You did. Let's go," Richard said.

They appeared in the courtyard. Elisa smiled at her accomplishment. She looked around and saw everyone else there. "Where did you go?" asked Terrence.

"My room. It was the easiest place to go," Elisa lied. Richard kept his face neutral. "_Why would she lie?"_

Micah spoke again. "There is one more day of training left. Afterwards, you will go to war in our simulation room. Understood?" They shook their heads and Micah dismissed them.

Elisa went to her room and changed clothes. She laid her in bed and twirled the necklace once more. Soon, she fell asleep.

She found herself in a ballroom alone. She heard, "Seems like the princess has finally decided to show up."

Elisa spun to the voice and there he stood. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Elisa, I want my kingdom." "Goliath, I've told you that you would never get it."

"When will you learn that you won't win?" Goliath asked. He stepped forward as she stepped back. Her body and mind ready to attack.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Time to say goodbye guardian."

"Over my dead body," Elisa growled. Goliath stopped laughing. His expression turned deadly and he lunged forward. She dodged his attack and rolled on the floor. She sprang up in her defensive stand.

She watched him stand there and she looked at him. Suddenly, she felt a death grip on her neck and she clawed at the arm.

Goliath walked forward and stroked her cheek. "For years you have been a thorn in my side. To think, I almost married you. Poor Jason, he will lose his wife and mother of his children. I'm sure he will find someone better. Enjoy these last moments, my darling."

She tried to move her head but it was becoming harder for her to move. She felt the lack of air as she tried to breathe. Her head was becoming lightheaded. She could see black spots clouding her vision. Tears were forming as she thought about her family. She couldn't die.

She used her free hand to push Goliath backwards into a wall and she burned the person who held her. She heard the scream coming from the person but that didn't matter. Elisa ran for the door but it was locked. She pulled harder but it still wouldn't budge.

She heard Goliath chuckle. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

Elisa felt herself being lifted in the air and pulled forward. She met the cold brown eyes of her sister. "Vanessa?"

"Hello sister," she said with no emotion. "Surprise to see me I guess. I just wanted to say this to you." She whispered into Elisa's ear. "I hate you. I will have everything you stole."

She took out a knife from her back pocket and jammed it into Elisa. Her eyes went wide at the pressure as she let out a blood curling scream. She could see Vanessa's wild and evil eyes filled with hate.

Her life flashed before her. Every moment filled with happiness, pain, sadness flooded her mind. Her last thoughts were of her family. "I love you all," she thought. The darkness overtook her.

Vanessa dropped her with a thud. Goliath walked over to her. "We did it," he said. They disappeared leaving Elisa's lifeless body on the floor.

Elisa felt her body being shaken. Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She felt the other guardians' eyes on her. She looked at the faces. Andrea, Crystal, Paul, Brian, Derek, Beth and Jason were all staring out her.

The memory hit Elisa and she felt her stomach churned. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The others could hear her retching.

"I'll go," Jason said. He walked in and held her hair as she continued. Then he heard her sob into the toilet. "Elisa," he said. She registered it was him and shrugged him off to his surprise.

"Leave," she demanded. "Elisa, what-

"Leave!" she yelled. "Go and take everyone in that room with you!" Jason touched her shoulder. She shrugged him off even harder and got off the floor. She rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her face.

"I meant it Jason. Go," Elisa said. Jason reluctantly walked out to find the others with confused expressions.

"I don't know," Jason whispered. "We better go."

Elisa waited until the door was close to come out. She walked toward her mirror and lifted up her shirt. She traced the spot where her injury had been.

She decided to find Richard. She found him in the intelligence room. Richard saw her looking distraught. "Elisa…

"Don't," she said with anger. "She died. She died and you said nothing. She left behind a husband and children. She paid for this war. Now, this stupid Council expects me to pay with my life as well. Don't pretend like you have no clue what I'm talking about."

Richard sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Not what… who. Who is Vanessa?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Richard was thankful he was the only one in the room. The look on Elisa's face told him it was time to reveal the missing pieces.

"Vanessa is your sister," Richard said. "I know that," she snapped. "I want to know why they conspired to kill her."

Richard went silent. _She _was the one responsible. No one ever knew what exactly happened. He suppressed the rising anger. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"How do you think? I dreamt it. Clearly no one filled me in," Elisa said. "Why would they do that to her?"

Richard turned back towards the screen. He stared at the activity on the screen while Elisa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I don't know why they would kill her," Richard continued. His voice was monotone. Any hint of emotion would break his resolve. He would not break down at this new development. Her death always haunted him because he wasn't there. She died alone and in fear. She should have left this earth when she was old and lived a full life.

"I do. It goes back to what they think we stole from them. She told me she would have everything I stole," Elisa said.

"You said they. Who was the other person?" asked Richard. "Goliath…my almost husband. So I guess he was the brother who lost reason and sanity."

Richard's eyes widen. "_That bastard." _

"What did you see in your dream?" he asked. "I was alone in a ballroom and I heard someone laugh. We had words. I felt someone grip my neck and I clawed at the person's arm. I had to fight for Jason and our children. I burned the person's arm and I knocked Goliath backwards. I ran to the door but it wouldn't open. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted and I meet Vanessa's eyes. She stabbed me and left me there."

Richard clenched his fist. "I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect her."

Elisa looked down. "Why her? Derek and Beth also stopped their plans. Why was she such a hated target?"

"She was the leader," Richard said. "She was always a target and she knew that."

Elisa shook her head. "She had a family and they ripped it apart. What happened to Derek and Beth?"

"They died at an old age." She smirked. "At least they got to live," she muttered.

She sat next to him as looked at the surveillance. "Things have been quiet."

"For now," Richard said. "It's only a matter of time," he continued.

Elisa rested a finger under her chin. "How are our parents and siblings? They've been in the safe houses for weeks. They've only been updated once."

"I have guardians keeping an eye out. They are safe," Richard replied. "I can't risk alerting them of anything right now. We are too close," Richard said.

"You mentioned your brother. Would he ever get to one of the council members?" Elisa asked.

"Why?" Richard wondered. "I overheard a conversation as I walked to the stables. I heard Terrence's voice and I saw another figure walking out. It was-

He turned to her with darkened eyes. "Are you telling me it was Goliath you saw?" Elisa nodded her head. She could see the rage building behind his eyes. Before he could explode, she placed her hand on top of his.

"You can't mention this to anyone. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jason. I can't have him being tipped off. If he's working for the Madori, he will get caught but in the meantime, act like everything is normal."

He huffed and turned away. He should have known something was bound to happen. Micah was worried about spies and he was right. "Micah has-

"No," Elisa said firmly. "I don't trust him fully. I'm telling you because you seemed to have been one of her closet friends. Please keep quiet."

He faced her again. "So that's the reason you went to the stables and that's the reason you lied today."

"Yes," she answered. "I could be wrong about this entire thing," Elisa continued. "You aren't. One betrayal was enough. I give you my word that I will not let anything happen to you."

He lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "She was family to me and so are you. My word is bond."

She smiled. "Good. Then promise you won't say anything about this conversation," she pleaded. "What conversation?"

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding," Elisa said.

_**Manhattan…**_

Goliath walked into the room Vanessa was working in. "Ms. Peters," he called out. She arched an eyebrow at the greeting. He smirked. "Excuse me…Vanessa."

"That's better," she said. "What's going on?"

"The clan and I think it's time for you to get to know us more. You have been very kind not to reveal us and we feel that we can trust you. I would like to take you gliding."

"Gliding?" Vanessa asked slowly. "Yes," Goliath answered. "I can't exactly walk around Manhattan unless it's Halloween."

Vanessa laughed. "I suppose you are right. Give me a minute." She put up her books and Goliath noticed her arm. It looked like a burn mark.

"How did you get burned?" Goliath asked. Vanessa's eyes widen as the memory came flooding back. She turned around and gave him a shy look. "I burned myself on the stove one day. Stupid, really. I wasn't paying attention."

Goliath simply nodded. "Shall we go?"

"Okay." She followed him to the terrace. Goliath perched himself on the stone and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

She placed her hand in his and they took off. Vanessa tightened her grip around him and he laughed. It reminded him of Elisa.

"Relax. I have you," Goliath assured. He felt her relax. "You remind me of Elisa."

"Elisa…oh, right. Angela mentioned how much she misses her. She must be special to all of you," Vanessa said.

"She is. She has changed our lives for the better," Goliath answered. "Tell me about her. I wish I could meet this person."

"Perhaps you will one day," he said. "If they ever come back," Goliath continued. Vanessa saw his eyes saddened. "_This idiot really cares about that twit."_

"I'm sure your friend will be back," Vanessa said. Goliath looked at her and smiled. He took in her appearance for the first time. She looked a little like Elisa. He felt a pang in his heart. He really did miss her.

Goliath found a spot to land. "Elisa was the first human outside of Xanatos we met when we arrived to this place. She helped us navigate this world and over time, we became good friends. Her family has been through so much because of us and yet they accepted us. I wouldn't know what I would do without her."

"_You're going to have to learn my friend," _Vanessa thought. "Angela told me she was a cop."

"Yes. She protects this city as we do. She would die to protect it." _"Just what I wanted to hear. Soon, she will be."_

They continued talking about Elisa when they heard another explosion. Goliath quickly scooped up Vanessa and glided to the scene. They landed nearby to see what happened.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn called out. He turned to see the clan land on the pavement. "We heard the explosion."

They heard screams coming from a building and people running out. "Someone please help us!" the people cried. Goliath turned to Vanessa. "Stay here," she nodded and got out of the way.

She saw them run into the building with no plan. She observed they ran on instinct. She looked up to see her brother's form hiding on the rooftop. She couldn't see him fully but she knew he was enjoying himself.

Ambulances and police officers arrived. They saw that the gargoyles were carrying people out. She noticed some of them were her allies. She smiled wickedly.

One of the people quietly slipped away and locked eyes with Vanessa and smirked. The person released arrows into the crowd. People ducked as they came flying fast. No one knew what direction the arrows were coming from.

The clan tried to get people to safety. Soon, the streets were bombarded with people with weapons and they charged.

Vanessa watched with glee. It was happening. They would run these streets in no time and their kingdom would be complete.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Richard turned back to screen as soon as Elisa left. He sat there stunned. The battle had begun and people were running scared. He ran out the room and Elisa turned around. "What?" she asked concerned.

"The real attacks are happening. Get everyone down here now," he ordered. Elisa took off in a sprint. She located all of them and they went to the intelligence room. The attacks had stopped but the destruction was noticeable.

"How long ago was this?" asked Derek. "As of 15 minutes ago," Richard replied. "This is exactly why we need to be in New York," Andrea said.

"I know but you have one more thing before we turn you loose. I will have a few guardians placed in discrete locations," Richard. "In the meantime, work on what you have learned. The gargoyles will awake soon."

Elisa headed to her room when she heard Jason's footsteps fall in line. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Really? You freaked out earlier. It was worst than the ones back home," he said.

She sighed. "It's nothing you want to know. We better get ready for our training." He stopped her as she started to walk away from him. "Elisa-

"Shouldn't you be in the simulation room by now," Richard said. "We should," Elisa said. Her eyes showed her appreciation. She and Jason went on.

Richard disappeared as soon as they were out of sight. He was in Avalon. He walked the grounds until he found Coyote.

"Coyote."

He turned around. "I already know Richard."

"We have a bigger problem. Did you know Goliath was back?" Coyote narrowed his eyes. "If he is then is it possible Vanessa is there as well?"

"Yes. There's a greater concern. Once Elisa comes across Vanessa, her life is even in more danger."

"I don't understand," Coyote said. "They will try to repeat the past. Elisa was murdered."

Coyote took a step back. "What?" he sneered. "Elisa saw Vanessa deliver the final blow. Goliath was there as well and now-

"Where is Robert? He was a part of their little war," Coyote interrupted. "He's in hiding."

"I think it's time he comes out," Coyote said. "He doesn't want to be involved," Richard said.

"Too bad. He's partly responsible for all of this. I can't believe they did that to her. All this time we never knew. How did Elisa find out?"

"In a dream and she was not happy. She has told no one but me," Richard said. Coyote looked at his friend. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"You could always read me. Yes but telling you may jeopardize what we've worked for."

"Take me to Robert," he demanded. Richard sighed. "Very well."

In an instant, they landed in a home in Australia. Robert could feel their presence the second they landed. He walked into his living room. He saw Richard and Coyote and knew a new battle had begun.

"Richard, Coyote," he said. "Robert," Richard acknowledged. "I assume you know why we are here."

"I take it my brother and sister haven't let go of their revenge," he answered. Coyote walked up to him. "Did you know about Elisa?"

"I didn't know about their plan to kill her until after the fact," Robert admitted. "I thought she took something from me. I never wanted her dead."

"I find that hard to believe. You practically fought her tooth and nail during the wars," Richard said.

"I didn't hate her. I just wanted what was mine. She was my little sister. Look, when I found out I left Eric and Vanessa to fend for themselves."

"They did a pretty good job. They're over a thousand strong," Coyote said. "Guess who's a part of it? Goliath, the other murderer."

"I assumed he would be involved. I know you want my help but I cannot give it to you," Robert said.

"You can and you will. You owe us," Coyote said. Robert narrowed his eyes. "I've lived my life in peace. My family has lived in peace and now you want to disrupt that."

"The only reason why your family has been left alone is because your two eldest siblings decided you betrayed them. You are nothing to them anymore. However, Elisa needs you now."

Robert tilted his head. "There's another generation."

Richard waved his hand and a mirror appeared they saw the Mazas fighting in the simulation room. "They're the splitting image of them,"Robert whispered.

"And they will fight very soon. We suggest you prepare your soldiers for battle." Richard and Coyote disappeared.

Robert sat in his chair and remembered the events that happened after Elisa's death.

_Robert stormed into Vanessa's house. He saw her playing the piano. "Are you insane?!" Vanessa stopped playing and turned to him. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Elisa. She's dead. Jason is at his house grieving. Their children are grieving."_

_"Why do you care?" asked Vanessa. "She was our sister. I didn't want her dead," Robert said. _

_"We did. That twit took what belonged to us. She deserved every ounce of pain she endured," Vanessa sneered. "Now brother, we can have everything."_

_"No, I didn't want it this way." Vanessa walked up to him. "Pull yourself together. Elisa is long gone and she'll never ruin our lives again." Robert looked at her with disgust and walked out the door._

Now, he would have to fight against a different set of siblings.

Richard entered the room to see nothing but swords clanging against each other. The Council was above him looking on. Richard scanned the room. They were ready for this. He just hoped this time, it would be over.

Richard heard Michael stand beside him. "Where did you go?'

"To see another guardian," Richard replied. Michael looked at him suspiciously. "I know of their latest attack. That means..." Michael groaned. "You're going to bring _him_ into this."

"I have no choice. He knows their weaknesses better than we do," Richard replied. "Without the Council's knowledge."

"The Core Eight's safety is more important than what the Council thinks. How are they?"

"Better than expected," Michael said. "I've noticed Elisa though. I've never seen her more methodical in her movements. It's like she's waiting for something. She's taken charge like her predecessor."

"She was always the main focal point. What about the gargoyle council?"

Michael said, "They will supply guardians if necessary."

Richard sighed. "The clans are few but our gargoyles alone may not be enough." "It might have to suffice," Michael said.

"They will not leave us to die," Richard sneered. "What's going on?" asked Michael. "You're on edge."

"Wouldn't you be if there was a possibility that all our work could go down the drain?" Richard asked.

"It won't," Michael said. "I hope you're right. I don't think I can handle a different outcome," Richard said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Goliath and the rest of the clan spent the next night trying to clean up the city as well as patrol. The previous night had them feeling uneasy. They knew something would happen but not to this magnitude. It made the absence of the Mazas more prevalent. They had no idea how much they had begun to rely on them.

What startled them the most was the number of people who unleashed their fury on the city. They expected under a hundred or so but a thousand strong was mind boggling. As much as they patrolled and as much as Matt and others tried to police the streets, it wasn't enough.

The clan returned from their work. Goliath sat perched on his post overlooking the city. His city was in turmoil and he didn't have one clue how to stop it. He knew it had something to do with the Mazas but he had no way of finding out the truth. He also knew that they would probably come back but was everybody prepared for arrival?

"Goliath," Vanessa called out. Thankfully, she finished her job today and she didn't have to play the part of an interior decorator. She could play the part of the caring friend. He turned around and smiled. Having her here lessoned the pain of missing his friends. "Vanessa," he responded. He stepped down from his post.

"Are you alright considering what happened last night?" he asked. She shook her head sadly and sighed. "I've never been more terrified in my life. I was worried about the clan though," she replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The clan has vowed to protect you. We want you safe from this impending war. We think it's best that you not be around when this war comes to blows."

She made sure to step back in shock and confusion. "But I want to be here to help you. You all have been so kind and accepting. It's the least I can do."

He smiled at her again. "We appreciate you trying to protect us and be by our side but you can still be unscathed by this madness."

She searched his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I think it's for the best. You'll thank me in the end," Goliath said. Vanessa just nodded and her head. "I do wish to see you," she said softly. "When this is over, you are more than welcomed."

She smiled and walked away from him. "_It amazes me how gullible he is." _Vanessa got home to find her brother waiting for her. "Eric," she said. He turned around.

"How did you enjoy the show?" he asked. She grinned. "With pleasure. Imagine everything will fall into place like it should have years ago."

They felt a breeze and Terrence stood in the midst of them. "Eric, Vanessa." They nodded in recognition. "Your plan is working. The guardians will be here soon. Trust me when I say they are itching to get back and stop our progress."

"We can't disappoint them. They want a fight, then it's a fight they will get," Eric stated. "More importantly, does anyone expect your involvement?"

"No. I have them all fooled," he stated proudly. "Good. How's our buddy Goliath doing?"

"He's just as eager as we are. I think he wants to settle the score himself this time," he said looking at Vanessa. She just shrugged her shoulders. "He had the opportunity the first time but he thought I could do swiftly."

"And you did sister," Eric said. Vanessa smirked. "I can't wait to wipe that smug look off the twit's face when I rid of her permanently."

"Patience sister. The time will arrive before you know it," Eric explained. "I need your mind focused. Now, what of the Manhattan clan?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "Those idiots have no idea who I am. However, I was asked to not see the clan anymore until this war is over."

Eric narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why would you agree to that?" "Relax. They have no idea that all the information they've given me will be used against them. I know how to tug at their hearts. Emotions cause chaos."

"How?" asked Terrence.

"Their parents of course. Terrence, that's where you come in. I know you must have some Intel on their whereabouts," Vanessa said.

"I do in fact. I had to sneak around but I eventually found them," Terrence. He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in his hands. He handed the paper to Vanessa. "All of their locations are there. How are you going to coax them out?"

"By presenting their children to them. No parent can resist seeing their children back from the supposed dead," Vanessa stated.

_**Valencia….**_

After practice, Elisa went to her room and she tried to sleep. She spent the next day running through every possible scenario in her head. Honestly, she had no idea was to expect still. For all she knew, the Madori could change tactics and they would all end up six feet under.

She also spent the day squeezing the last bit of training with the girls. She knew they noticed the change in her ever since she dreamed of her predecessor's murder. She tried to relax but found it difficult. It was more than anticipation. She was honestly scared of this. She knew she was going to main focus of this group but that dream made everything really real. Her death could right around the corner and that she wasn't prepared for.

She sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. She was going to miss this place. What would become of it once this war was over? What would become of them once this war concluded?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jason coming through the door. She gave him a weak smile. She knew he wasn't going to let her little episode go. "Jason," she said. He sat next to her and she leaned into his chest. "I suppose you want me to talk about what happened," she said.

"Since you refused to say anything before. Elisa, you really scared everybody and your reaction to me was uncommon," he said hurt. She picked up on his hurt and disappointed tone.

She got out of his embrace and looked at him. "I'm sorry but I had to push you away because the dream wasn't like any other. It was emotionally draining." She took off her necklace. "Remember when I said that the former Jason gave Elisa this necklace and they must have had some deeper connection."

He nodded and waited for her to continue. "They were married." Jason smiled. "I know."

"You know? How?" Elisa asked. "I dreamt it. I saw our little girl and you came up to me. You told me you were pregnant. You also mentioned the Council and a war."

Elisa placed her hand under her chin. "When did you know it was a memory?"

"Coyote confirmed it," Jason said. "He confirmed it the next morning when he invited himself for breakfast."

"_That explains the baby comment," _Elisa thought.

"Well, they had four children. Richard told me they had two girls and two boys," she said. She looked at the wooden horse sitting on her dresser before continuing. "I knew there was tension among the siblings but I never thought how much hatred existed. Jason, she…she was murdered."

Jason looked at her stunned. "Murdered?" Elisa nodded her head and she forced herself to blink the tears away. "She was alone in a ballroom and suddenly Goliath appeared out of nowhere. They exchanged words and he attacked her but she dodged it. Jason, this is where it gets horrible. Her sister was in on it. She choked her but Elisa fought for her family. However, it wasn't enough and her sister stabbed her to death."

She could see the anger and sadness building. "Who knows about this?"

"I told Richard," she said softly. "I thought he knew and I yelled at him. However, he had no clue about the circumstances. He's the only one I told."

"Why couldn't you tell me?" asked Jason. She grabbed his hand. "I wasn't prepared. I was trying to spare you the agony of knowing this. Richard knew her personally and I just thought if he knew something, he could help fill in the missing pieces."

"And did he?"

"Yes. Her name is Vanessa and if we encounter ever, you have to let me fight her alone," she said.

"No. Absolutely not. How do we know she won't try the same thing again? I'm not losing you just for the sake of her fulfilling some sick fantasy," he said his anger rising every second.

"I know but you have to. I have a gut feeling that when the times comes, it's me they want. Derek, Beth and I may the keys to their undoing but I'm the one who can cause them to fall greatly."

Jason did not like this plan of hers. It's too risky. "How do you know this? What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," she said with conviction. It was conviction she had no idea where it came from. Jason didn't argue with her anymore. "I need you safe. I need you _alive."_

She leaned over and kissed him gently. She pulled back and said, "you're not getting rid of me that easy."

They spent a few minutes in each other's arms when Richard and Michael knocked on her door. They untangled from each other. Elisa rolled her eyes in annoyance. She opened the door but her gaze softened at seeing them.

"Richard, Micahel," she said opening the door wider. "Jason, how are you?" asked Michael. "I've been better," he said. Elisa gave him a sad smile.

"He knows," Richard said. "I just told him," she replied. "I'm sorry. I wish I could apologize to your predecessor but it's all the same. Jason, I can assure you that we will protect Elisa. We won't fail her."

Jason gave a curt nod. "I can appreciate that. I hope the two of you can make good on that promise." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Elisa, may we speak to you in private?"

She narrowed her eyes before nodding her head. She walked up to Jason and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

They watched him go. "You have to include them in these discussions you know," Elisa chided. "This one they will know but first you have to be the one to see this person," Michael said.

"Who?"

"Robert Maza," Richard said. "Let me guess. Another one who plotted against us," she said her voice dropping an octave.

"He has agreed to help us per mine and Coyote's insistence," Richard said. Her eyes widen a little at the mentioning of Coyote. "Tell me he didn't do anything rash."

"No guardian," Richard answered. "He's waiting for you."

She looked between them. "Why just me?"

"Because he gave you the most problems. His time with Derek and Beth will come later. We must go," said Richard and he waved his hand. They were in the middle of Robert's living room.

Robert came into the living room to see the woman who resembled his dead sister.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robert stared at her in awe. She possessed the same strength and fire that his sister had. His heart ached at seeing her. It was truly uncanny to see this woman before him. He used to wish for a day to just see her and apologize for all the heartache and pain he put her through. Now, he was facing her doppelganger.

"You must be Elisa. Richard and Michael have told me about so much about you," he said. Her voice deepened and it had an edge to it. "Likewise. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes. There is a war brewing. My siblings are responsible for this renewal."

"What about you? Am I looking at an enemy? Clearly you were the first time around," she stated. She could feel the anger building up. She felt the need to get answers for her predecessor.

He saw the anger and sighed. He guessed if it hadn't been for his sister dying, she would have given him the same treatment. He deserved it. "You have every reason to be weary of me. I admit that I am not proud of my past with my sister. And no, I am not the enemy. I realized a little too late that what my sister did was not the life I wanted."

Elisa stepped forward. "Did you know about what they were planning? Did you know that in the end she was going to die a brutal death?"

He shook his head no. "I had no idea. My intention was to take back what I thought I deserved. I stopped associating with them afterwards. My family has had no dealings with them."

Elisa took in his words into consideration. He seemed contrite but she couldn't risk anything yet. Too many lives were at stake. "How do we know you won't stab us in the back figuratively and literally? How can I trust anything you say?"

Robert stepped forward and Richard and Michael watched him closely. "I won't do anything to harm your mission. I know my sister and brother must be defeated in order for you to win. I know that it will happen by any means necessary."

Elisa shook her head. "Since you know more about them than I, what are their weaknesses? What could possibly be the one thing that could stop us?"

He took a seat on the recliner and motioned for them to have a seat. "Power is their weakness. Rather the love of power. Also their hate for the guardians is one but to a lesser degree. Their pride stops them from giving up this foolish notion. The one thing that can stop you is if they manage to halt your power."

She arched an eyebrow in response. "There is this concoction that can temporarily strip a guardian of his or her magic. It gives the opponent time to strike."

Elisa's eyes widen and he nodded. "Seems as if you were already privy to that information." "I was. I saw it happen to her. How did you know?"

"I was the one who shot her with the arrow," he admitted. "You what?" Michael stood up yelling. "You nearly killed her that time."

In a calm voice he said, "I knew exactly what effect the poison would have. I didn't pierce her with it. I wanted to scare her and then deliver my blow. Besides I paid for my little scheme."

"How?" Elisa asked. He revealed a scar on his stomach. "Beth shot me with an arrow and I instantly fell back."

Elisa couldn't help but smirk. "What happened afterwards?"

"We retreated when everybody bombarded us. Jason got you out of the ring of fire and the others went after us but we lost them. My troops waited until the right time to come out in full force," he replied.

"Why?" she deadpanned. "Why didn't you give up this ideological thought? All of this could have been avoided if someone took the time and actually thought about the long term consequences. The three of you were so bent on what you didn't have that you didn't realize what you had. You had them. Yet, you chose to play on their feelings and attacked. They never wanted any of this and they certainly didn't want this to drag out for years to come."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "We wanted something we couldn't understand. We didn't understand any of it. You got the praise, the accolades, the glory and we saw how the people loved you. Adoration was admirable but you didn't have the true authority of a king or queen. Eric thought he could do a better job than our father and I followed. Vanessa always wanted power no matter what. Eric was the oldest so I thought he was right. The fact that you were siblings didn't really mean anything."

"You may not have been there when it happened but you are just as responsible for her death. You ripped her family to shreds. Those years of never having her around to watch her family grow up, that's what I can't fathom. Did you not have an inkling? You knew what they were capable of?"

"True but I also knew what Elisa was capable of. She could be just as ruthless and cunning in battle. She was willing to give us chances and we took advantage. She was a kind soul until you double crossed her. She would fight tooth and nail for you and against you. She was more powerful than anyone imagined. I figured she could defend herself against anybody. Apparently, I was wrong."

Elisa looked at Richard and Michael trying to guess where their heads were at. "Do you want to do this?" she asked them.

"Yes," Richard answered. "Once I involve them, there's no turning back." She looked at Robert with fiery eyes that made him lean back in his seat. Those defiant yet confident eyes mirrored his sister's so much. "I will not have any disruption from you or your men. There will be some that will question my decision and I will answer for it. You better not turn your back on us because you will regret it. I'm not in the mood of looking over my shoulder. I have a job to do and I can't have you manipulating anything."

"I can't have you suddenly show up either. They will know your presence better than mine and I can't have you jeopardizing my soldiers. You will come when Richard or Michael get you. You are going to have to show yourself to my fellow comrades. I can't surprise them in battle. Understood?"

"Understood guardian," he responded. She stood up and said, "Let's go home. I'll see you very soon." She looked at her friends beside her and in an instant they were gone.

Robert looked at the now empty couch. He knew this Elisa was going to put up a fight. Her words rang in his head. Vanessa and Eric were going to be in a world of hurt and he was going to be there to watch them fall.

Richard, Elisa and Michael ended up in the courtyard of the castle. "You handled yourself well," Richard stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I saw blood dripping from you. How did you escape?" "Why?" he asked.

"I was scared for my life when I saw you screaming and in pain. Derek was on the verge of dying. I escaped on a horse after you insisted I go. How did you escape?"

"I knocked them backwards long enough to run. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see straight but I couldn't die. Then Michael found me and we went to Avalon."

"Why do you really ask?" Michael questioned. "In case I need to escape while injured." She disappeared in a flash leaving them shocked.

She reappeared before them the next second. "Just thought I would try it out. Portal jumping only works so far."

"I need you to escort Robert to me in an hour. It's time he got to know the other guardians," she said walking off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elisa gathered the rest of the Core Eight in her room. She was worried about their reaction about Robert's involvement but she couldn't find a way out of it.

"Elisa, what's going on?" asked Derek. "We're going to have a new comrade in this fight. His name is Robert Maza," she said. She let that information process for a bit before continuing. "Richard and Michael introduced him to me and he has agreed to help us. We need to meet him in Rome."

"Rome. Why Rome?" Paul asked. He knew Elisa wasn't telling everything. "What else is going on?"

"Bringing him here is too risky. And Robert was once an enemy of the Valencian army," Elisa answered. They all balked in protest except Jason.

"Why should we trust this Robert?" Jason asked. "He wants to help us win this war," Elisa answered. Brian threw up his hands. "How did you get to meet him first? This is a group after all."

"I know that. It wasn't my decision to meet him first. I'm including you in this," Elisa argued. "After the fact. I thought this wasn't a dictatorship."

"It's not and it won't be. Look, we need the help in case something goes wrong. Robert has learned from his past and he wants to correct a wrong. All I'm asking is that each of you to listens to him and makes a decision. You don't have to like the man. Just trust me."

"How do we know you won't stab us in the back?" he asked. Elisa's eyes flared with anger. "If you haven't noticed, we're about to go head first into something none of us asked for. I have no intention of betraying anyone. We were in that prison together fighting for our lives just to be transferred to another one. You are not the only one who's been separated from their families. You are more than welcome to leave this group if you think I would dare stab you in the back literally. Otherwise, shut up and do your part. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go back to your life before. Some of us won't have that option. Now, is there anything else stupid you want to ask?"

Her eyes bore into him and he stayed silent. "Good. That's what I thought. Now, we need to head for Rome." She disappeared in front of them.

Elisa ended up in a villa. She shook off her anger. She walked onto the patio. "Gentlemen," she said. Robert turned around first. "See you summoning me didn't take long," he said.

"They'll be on their way in a minute," she said taking a seat. She gave curt nods to Richard and Michael. The others showed up as soon as she sat down. Richard stood by the patio gate. "Out here." They walked outside.

"Guardians, this is Robert Maza," Richard stated. His eyes landed on Derek and Beth. Memories flooded his mind at him comforting his siblings during Elisa's untimely death. "Pleased to make your acquaintances. Please have a seat," he gestured. They sat and no one said anything for a while.

"Did Elisa explain why I have been brought in?" Robert asked. "Yes, something about correcting a wrong and also about being an enemy of the Valencia army," answered Derek.

"Yes, I worked alongside my older siblings to put a stop to the guardians. In that mission I realized I put my trust in the wrong siblings. For that, a heavy price was paid," he said looking at Elisa. She averted her eyes for a split second.

"What was that heavy price?" Andrea asked. "Elisa's death," Elisa finished. "She was murdered by the same people we are going up against."

"We knew about Eric but…" Crystal said not knowing what to say. "They are ruthless just as we are and they will stop at nothing to kill each one of you," Robert explained. "If you all continue to support each other and not leave in the time of battle, you'll be fine."

"So when will you and whoever your back up is join the fight?" asked Brian. "When the time comes. I can't go with you at first. They can sense me better than you. My involvement must be a surprise."

Jason spoke. "Can we trust you with our lives?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "You have my full support." Jason nodded his head and leaned over the table. "I expect you to not let us down." Robert nodded knowing he better not let Elisa or her siblings down. "I understand."

"Well, we have to go," Michael said. The guardians stood up and they left with the exception of Jason, Elisa, Derek and Beth. "I guess all of you are aware of my involvement in the first war," Robert said.

"Jason does," Elisa stated. He explained everything to them: his childhood, his part in trying to overthrow his father, his time in war and the aftermath of Elisa's death.

"I learned a long time ago that second chances are precious," he said. "I am in your debt." The four stood up from the table and magicked out.

Once they arrived back in Valencia, they heard commotion coming from the dining hall. They went in to see Richard and Michael arguing with the Council.

"What's going on?" Beth asked. "Our intel has been compromised. Your siblings and parents' safe houses have been located. They are currently in the middle of a miniature battle as we speak."

"What?!" Derek yelled. "How did that happen?"

"We aren't sure," Nicholas said. "We figure the Madori was able to locate them on their own."

"Show us right now," Elisa ordered. Nicholas waved his hand and they saw their loved ones trying to protect themselves from the Madori. They also saw the clan trying to fight. "We're leaving," Elisa remarked. "And by we, I mean the Core Eight along with Richard and Michael."

Elisa left and the others followed. "Derek, get Andrea, Paul, Brian and Crystal and inform them of what's happening. Tell them to meet us at the terrace."

Derek left. "What are you planning?" asked Jason. She didn't answer as she continued walking up the terrace. "We're coming in from behind the gargoyles."

Elisa walked onto the terrace and Calvin noticed something was wrong. "Guardian Elisa."

"Our siblings and parents are in harm's way," she started to say. The other four and Derek walked onto the terrace. "How did this happen?" asked Paul.

"Don't know but we have to move," Elisa said. She waved her hand and a mirror appeared. They watched more of the same destruction. "You're orders are to fight as many Madori as possible while some of you get our loved ones to safety. We will meet you at this castle called the Eyrie. You'll recognize it because top of it goes beyond the clouds. You're priority is to make sure all of them are safe."

"Yes Elisa. What about you all?" Calvin asked. "We'll be fine." Elisa snapped her fingers and their weaponry appeared. "How much can you do?" asked Calvin.

"More than this. I've spent time learning and observing remember," she stated. "When you go, we'll follow behind."

Calvin looked at his troops. "You heard the orders." Calvin opened a portal and the gargoyles went through it.

"Any questions before we go?" asked Elisa. She looked into their eyes. Each had a determined look and there would be hell to pay.

Elisa closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mind cleared as she saw the spot to land in Manhattan. With her eyes closed, she said, "Take each other's hand." When they did, she took them to Manhattan.

The clan was fighting against the Madori trying to get to Diane and Peter when they hear screams coming from behind. To their shock, these gargoyles went past them and began fighting the Madori.

"Goliath, where did they come from?" asked Brooklyn. "I have no idea," he answered. They noticed some of them going towards the Mazas and the rest of the family members. Calvin and three others were able to quickly defeat the Madorian guards and disappeared with them.

"Where did they go?" asked Angela. "I don't know but they are retreating," Broadway said. "We will head back to the Eyrie." They glided off to see Peter and Diane waiting on the terrace.

Goliath settled on the pavement first. "Who are you?" "Apologies for the abrupt save. I am Calvin. I was sent by Elisa to retrieve the Core Eight's loved ones."

"Are they here?" asked Diane. "Where are the others?"

"With their children and yes, your children are here as well," Calvin replied. "Where?" asked Peter.

"We're right here," Elisa said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Peter and Diane looked at their children in astonishment. They looked different. More regal like. All these months of not knowing what had happened to them had them on edge. They rushed forward and hugged each of them.

When Diane and Peter looked at Derek, tears sprang in their eyes. This was the son they knew. They never thought they would see him in his form again. Diane cupped his cheek. "Did they hurt you?" she asked. He took her hand. "No. I was unconscious when they did it. We're fine. I do need to tell Maggie."

"She already knows. One of those people, Nicholas, told us when he gathered us all together," Diane said. Derek breathed in deeply. "How did she take it?" he asked. "As one can expect," Peter answered.

The clan walked forward. "Where have you guys been?" Brooklyn asked. Elisa looked at her siblings before turning her attention to them. "We were held in some facility preparing for this war. Then we were taken to Valencia."

"Valencia?" Goliath questioned. Elisa nodded. "Their home. Our home," she said. "We've been training waiting for the right moment to come."

"We were so worried," Goliath said. "We know but we couldn't reach out to you directly," said Elisa. She looked at her parents. "How exactly did all of you end up in the streets of Manhattan?"

"We're not exactly sure. All we know is that all of us were minding our own business and the next minute we smelled smoke. When we woke up, we were in the middle of a battle," Peter answered.

"Those gargoyles that appeared at out nowhere, they are from Valencia?" asked Angela. "Yes, we gave orders for them to protect all of you," Beth answered.

"So that explains why a bunch of strangers are in my house?" David piped up. The Mazas turned around. "I told them to come. It was the safest place," Elisa said.

David nodded. "They're in the dining hall. Oh and your partner and boss are here." Matt and Maria came through the door. "You're really here," Matt said.

Elisa smiled. "Yes, we're back. I know you have questions but we need to get to the dining hall." They all walked out and headed to the dining hall. They heard talking and laughter come from the other side of the door.

Elisa walked in first and the gargoyles stopped and noticed her presence. Beth and Derek were standing behind her. The gargoyles bowed before them out of respect.

The clan looked on in surprise. They wondered what exactly happened while they were away. "You can get up now," Elisa said shaking her head.

"They did the same thing to us when we came in," Andrea said. Elisa cracked a smile. "Are you all okay?" she asked.

"We're fine," Andrea answered. "So this is the Manhattan Clan," Andrea surmised.

"That is correct and they've been holding down the fort," Derek said jokingly. Andrea, Crystal, Paul and Brian stepped forward and introduced themselves. Elisa spotted Jason and went over to him. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he responded. "Are they ok?" he asked motioning to her parents. "I'm not really sure but I think they're just happy to see us."

Goliath looked over and observed their closeness. He figured they finally committed to each other. He smiled at how happy they seemed.

After talking some more, David offered to have them stay the night. He escorted them to their rooms. The clan and the Mazas went to the study along with Matt and Maria.

"What happened to you all?" asked Matt. "We had a deeper understanding of our purpose in this war. We learned to do things that will come as a shock at one point or another," Derek said. "Trust me, we've surprised ourselves at the things we can do."

Elisa and Beth chuckled. That was an understatement if they'd ever heard one. "I still don't understand how they were compromised," Beth said. Elisa had a pretty good idea who was behind it. She did wonder where Richard and Michael were.

"What's been going on here?" asked Elisa. "You mean beside the fact that the streets have been filled with terror," Matt said. Elisa nodded.

"We've been trying to get a handle on the destruction these people have left behind. They attack at night so these streets are deserted except for the police and the clan," he answered.

"I don't understand why they wanted us," Diane said confused. "They wanted to draw us out first. They wanted to see us rescuing you but I sent the clan and we came afterwards," Elisa said firmly. A flash of anger danced across her eyes.

"I'm glad Vanessa wasn't here to see this," Angela said. Elisa snapped her head up at the name. "Who?"

"We've made another friend. She was Xanatos' interior decorator. Her name is Vanessa Peters. She kind of looks like you," Angela said. Her eyes widen a little before narrowing.

Her voice took on a hard edge. "How long was she here?" They were taken aback by her tone. "Elisa…" Goliath started.

"How long?" she repeated. "For a few weeks. She's a nice person. She was there to listen whenever I talked about you," Angela said.

Elisa groaned and rubbed her forehead. She stood up and paced for a bit. She had to calm down. Maybe this wasn't her. "Was there anything you noticed about her?"

"She had a burn mark on her arm," Goliath said. "She said she burned it on the stove." Elisa stopped in her tracks. She turned to them with hard eyes. "It's not your fault but she wasn't your friend. She maneuvered her way in here to get information about us. She's with the Madori."

"Elisa, that's-

She put a hand up to silence Brooklyn. "She can't be trusted and now you've unknowingly given her insight into how you operate." She closed her eyes searching for David and Fox. She saw them in her office and she disappeared.

They all looked at the now vacant spot. They turned to Derek and Beth. "That's one thing we can do. Look, this Vanessa Peters, is dangerous and she's out for blood. However, if she comes, no one under any circumstances can you tip her off about the three of us being here. She probably already knows something. Just in case, act like you've always acted. It's imperative that nobody forces her hand," Derek said.

"We better go check on Elisa. She's not happy right now," Beth said. They walked to David's office. David and Fox were surprised to see Elisa suddenly standing in front of them. "Elisa, this is unexpected."

"Vanessa Peters, how long ago did you hire her?" she asked. "A few weeks ago, why?"

"She was a spy of the Madori. How many rooms did she do? How much interaction did she have with the clan?"

"She decorated an entire wing. I know Goliath took her out on patrol," Fox said. "Great," she muttered. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. "How did she seem during the day?"

"She worked and kept out of our way," David said. "She appeared to be scared when she saw the clan," he continued. "She was acting fearful to gain your trust. Goliath, how much did you say about me?" she asked still not turning around.

"I told her about your time with us and how we couldn't see our lives without in it," he said. She wanted to crack a smile at how much they missed but she couldn't. She had to stay focused on this. "How do you know it's her?" asked Brooklyn.

"I know how she was burned," she sneered as the memories flooded her mind. "I burned her. Well, my predecessor burned her." They gasped. "Elisa, how?" Diane asked.

Fox and David saw how her eyes softened. "Protecting herself. That's all I can say right now," Elisa said softly. She finally turned around with unshed tears. Diane reached out to here. "Sweetheart…

Elisa shook her head and Derek placed a hand on Diane's shoulder. They couldn't tell her that right now. Elisa cleared her throat. "We need to talk to Calvin."

Calvin was taking in his surroundings as he looked at his window. This was the home of the new guardians. How different it was from Valencia. He heard his door open and one look on Elisa's face told him that she was pissed about something.

"Guardian Elisa," he addressed. "Vanessa is here and there's a possibility she has already seen you. There's a greater chance of you being seen while stone. I'm sorry to have to do this but you have to go back to Valencia."

He crossed his arms. "No. We vowed to protect all of you. My clan won't back out now." Elisa sighed. "You are still under my command. It's my responsibility to protect not only my siblings but every person fighting. That means I have to make decisions that you won't agree with. I need you and the clan to go. It's safer."

"What am I going to say to the Council?" he questioned. "Let me worry about that. I mean it, I want you all to go home."

Her gaze hardened daring him to question anything else. "As you wish," he said. A white light encircled him and he vanished. In the next second, Richard and Michael appeared. "What are you doing?" Richard questioned.

Elisa arched an eyebrow. "Were you watching us the entire time?"

"Yes," he responded. "The clan has to stay. We know of Vanessa's appearing. That is even more reason for them to stay."

"It's risky," Elisa shot back. "It's even riskier to send them back now. You're going to need them very soon," Michael said.

Peter looked at them. "What's going to happen?"

"An intense confrontation that's not going to stop until one is left standing," Richard said cryptically. Derek asked, "Between whom?"

"Time will tell," Michael said. "Now what we can do is cloak the gargoyles. We wouldn't leave them without options. Calvin was under strict orders a long time ago not to leave his post. He only said that to appease you."

Elisa didn't say anything for a while. "Fine. What about our other situations?"

"A member is looking into as we speak," Richard said. He turned to Michael. "Gather the gargoyles in one room. Do what you have to." Michael vanished.

"I don't think I can get used to that," Brooklyn said. Beth faced him. "You adjust very quickly." Beth focused on the two before her. "Thank you for presenting another option. However, do we have your guarantee that this cloaking will work?"

"It will Bethany," said Michael leaving no room for any argument. Beth nodded. She trained her eyes on her sister. "Elisa?"

She didn't hear her. She stared out the window. She could have sworn she saw a black shadow on a rooftop. She blinked her eyes and it went away. She did catch a light flash. She had a distinct feeling that she knew it was Eric looking in.

"Eric knows we are here," her voice sounded like steel.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eric appeared in front of his sister and Goliath in their hideout. They turned around to see a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "They're here. All of them are here. Your planned worked."

Vanessa smiled. "Excellent. Now the real torture can begin." She turned to Goliath. "Are you comfortable with showing your face to Elisa?" He looked at her stoically. "I can. She will not be a hard obstacle to overcome once I break her down."

"By destroying what she loves most," Eric stated. "Precisely. She will be so clouded with grief that she will make a mistake. Then we strike her when she is totally at our mercy," Goliath continued.

"What of the gargoyle clan Vanessa? Do you believe the guardians are aware of your existence? I don't want your secret outed just yet," Eric said. "There are many people in this world with my name. Nevertheless, I will go up there tomorrow night."

"As long as you keep to the cover," Eric said. "I'll be fine," she reassured him.

_**Eyrie Building…**_

"How do you know it's him?" asked Derek. She walked to the window staring out into the darkness. "I saw a shadowed figure staring at all of us," she said. "Eric is the only one who would let us know that he's aware of us being back."

"What's the plan?" asked Brooklyn. "We will continue our fight but we must tread carefully. We still do not know every single trick up their sleeves," said Richard.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Sata. "We rest. It's been a trying night," said Richard. "We should retire for bed."

"I have to see Maggie," Derek said. "I'll be fine." Elisa and Beth nodded. "Do you need us to come with you?"

"No, I must do this by myself. See you later," he replied and vanished.

Maggie was sitting in their bedroom when she felt a breeze behind her. She creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Maggie," he called out. Her heart stopped. Was he truly back? "Derek," she whispered not turning around.

She heard his footsteps get closer. He was standing right next to her waiting for her to move. She finally looked up and gasped. His human form staring her in the face. She knew what he looked like from old photographs but to see it in person just hit her.

They were no longer physically compatible. Her Derek had changed and she didn't know how to process it. Even after she found out, she held out hope that maybe whoever took him would have a heart and change him back.

She looked down and stared at her fur covered paws. Her heart constricted. She saw his hand slide into hers and she let out a sob. He crouched down in front of her. She looked up and locked eyes with him. His own eyes filled with tears as they silently grasped the severity of their situation.

They were different and it was going to take a willing guardian to change her. If she wanted to change. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had no idea this was going to happen. If I had known, I would not have allowed it."

She shook her head. "We were told you had no say. You were unconscious. How could you control something you had no knowledge of?" He sighed and sat next to her. "It wasn't right. Most of all, I'm worried about you. I know hearing about my sudden transformation was not easy to swallow."

She snorted. "That's an understatement. We can't be together now," she said. She stood up and paced. "Look at us Derek. We've gone from one end of the spectrum to another. Twice we've had no say in what has happened to us. First Sevarius and now these guardians. I want things to return to normal."

"I know but Maggie, once this over, things will be different. Not just with us but for my sisters. Maggie, there are things that we've been made privy to. Valencia, our ancestral home, is a part of us now. The people depend on us and there's a chance we will spend a lot of time there."

"New York is home," Maggie said quietly. "I will be here with you. I need you to understand that the landscape has changed."

"I do understand. I've spent weeks wondering about your safety. This war brewing and your participation in it have me fearful. I don't want to lose you or us."

"We won't get lost in the shuffle," Derek said. "I do have one question. Do you want really change back into your human form?"

"Yes, if it means being with you. We can still be in the Labyrinth," she answered. "I'll talk to the Council. In the meantime, we have to be patient. I love you Maggie."

"I love you too Derek," she said.

Meanwhile, Elisa lay in a spare room looking up at the ceiling. She twirled the necklace in her fingers. There was a knock on the door and Richard and Michael entered. "Elisa," Michael called out. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Any word?"

"Terrence remains with the Council as we speak. They have no clue about his duplicity. However, we should inform them as soon as possible," Michael said.

"And if it blows up in our faces?" Elisa asked. "I know he's dangerous. Because of that, I want him watched carefully."

"We know and we're doing that. We can't let too much time pass," Michael said. "Time has already passed given everything we've been through. I just want this done right. I want to try my hardest not to be blindsided by anything. I know you two will back me up no matter the circumstances. Can you wait just a little longer regarding Terrence?"

"Of course," Richard said. "Good night," he said. They left Elisa in her room. Richard and Michael walked a little ways before speaking.

"What's going through your heard Richard?"

"This war is going to be a lot harder the second time around."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Vanessa went up to the Eyrie the next night confident that she could continue this charade. She saw Goliath first in the hallway. She called out his name and he said hello.

"I know you wanted me to stay away but I'm concerned after that awful night happened. How are you? How is the clan?"

"We're fine," he said. He could feel his anger rising but Derek's words rang in his ears. "I'm glad. I couldn't bear if anything happened."

The look in her eyes seemed genuine and if he didn't know any better, he would have believed her. "What are your plans for the evening? Perhaps you could join us for breakfast."

She smiled. "I would love that." She followed him into the dining room. The clan acted normal and didn't tip her off. She inwardly smiled as she thought it was working. She interacted with them until she excused herself and said goodbye.

She went to her car and drove to the docks. She waited for Terrence to arrive. "Vanessa, you showed."

She looked in front of her. "I was preoccupied. Any word on the Council's plans?" "They plan to strike halfway through the battle. They really want to defeat all of you."

"What of the gargoyle council?" she questioned. "Talks are still in the works." She walked up to him. "Are you really prepared to betray all of them?"

"You're questioning my loyalty," he said. "No. Once you go all the way, there's no turning back." "I've been ready," he said.

"Good. Go now." He vanished and she drove home.

Elisa went into the study to see both clans discussing strategies. She cracked a smile. She heard footsteps approach. "Your friend was here," Angela said. "How did she seem?"

"Like she thought she had us fooled," she stated. Elisa nodded. "How long has this been going on?" she asked nodding her head to scene before her.

"Not too long. It is weird to see this many gargoyles in one room," Angela said. Elisa heard her name whispered behind her.

She turned around to see Michael. He motioned for her to follow him. Elisa turned to Angela. "I'll be right back."

She followed Michael down the hall. "Terrence has met with Vanessa. Their meeting wasn't long. I'm not sure what was mentioned." "Have you informed the others?"

"I have. Also, Robert wants to meet with all of you." "When?" "Now," he replied. She sighed and looked down the hall.

"They'll be fine. They'll be too busy to notice your absence." Elisa followed Michael to one of the guest rooms.

They walked in and Richard turned to them. "Good. We are all here. We can go." Richard snapped his fingers and they were in Australia in an instant.

They landed in Robert's backyard. He turned around and greeted them. "Nice of you to join me. I'm sure you all are questioning why I have asked you here. If you would follow me please."

They walked in to see a group of people standing. "These are my remnant," Robert explained. "They will join you in this war. I have told all about you. However, the main reason I have brought you here is for you to see their talents. I can assure, my men and women won't let you down."

They all went back out to the backyard. The group demonstrated their talents and needless to say the Core Eight was impressed. Every moment was fluid as they craftily dodged one another's attacks.

"They're impressive," Andrea stated. "I agree," said Brian. "They're naturals." Robert nodded. "They've been preparing off and on all their lives. This just gives them a reason to use their skills."

"How well will they get along with the clans or the other soldiers?" Paul asked. "Fine. They are aware of the third race. They are aware of the Valencian people."

"Can we trust them?" Beth asked. "Yes. I would not have even brought them to your attention if you could not."

They watched on and the group finished. Robert nodded and gave them time to collect themselves. "Anymore questions or thoughts?"

"Do they know who they're up against?" Elisa asked. "Yes. They know that in order to stay alive, they must do what is necessary in battle."

She nodded her head. Robert said, "You may stay for a while if you'd like." They looked at each other. "Sure. It's the least we could do," Paul said. They went back in except for Elisa and Robert.

"Something on your mind?" "Yes. Are you ready to fight with us?" Robert answered, "Of course I am."

"What happened to the guardians after she died?" Elisa asked. "A grievous period. Jason wanted nothing to do with them for the longest time. Derek and Beth tried to keep it together. Eventually, the dust settled and they regrouped but they added another member. Another sister. Her name was Christine."

"So they could move forward without her. Did they do anything?" "As far as war...no. They had other issues but nothing compared to the previous war."

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. "Just curious," she replied. He smirked. "If you're anything like my dear sister, the wheels are turning in your head. Look, you're not going to die. There are too many people who want to see you alive and well. Considering you'll be in Valencia. "

Elisa snapped her head up. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled. "Micah would leave that out. This band of brothers and sisters you all got had a two fold purpose: defeat the Madori and also take over the Council. They want the guardians in place once they retire or something. Think about it, every part of the process lead to this but also to each of you going back. Whether or not you want to do it is irrelevant."

"Our lives are in New York and Pennsylvania." Robert shook his head. "They were unless you split your time. Things will change and continue to change. Just be prepared when they throw every tactic at your feet. One thing, never let them break you into making a mistake."

"Richard said something like that," Elisa said. Particularly Goliath...he's a beast. He won't stop until he has you pinned down like an animal. Of all the people to be cautious of, it's him."

"I don't understand fully. Was he always power hungry and she just didn't see it?" "Not at first. When you get with certain people who inflate your ego then the story writes itself. He wanted something greater and bigger and he did."

"Not this time," she said determined. "I have a feeling he will make his presence known to you only. He still harbors a grudge. You may look like her, sound like her or even do some of the same stuff. However, she had experience in dealing with him. My advice, don't entertain him and wait to engage on the field."

She nodded her head."I hear you."

"Good because I want you to win. I want this nightmare to be over."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

One week later...

Elisa waited for him to arrive. Nobody was comfortable with this plan of seeing Eric alone. They tried to talk her out of it but he forced her hand in particular. She remembered what started it.

_The clans and the eight of them were going over strategy when one of the Valencian gargoyles barged into the room battered and bloodied. Calvin quickly ran to him. Calvin asked what happened and the gargoyle revealed that he had been patrolling when there was a surprise attack._

_Beth rushed to him and inspected his wounds. He had put up a fight but he had to be taken to the infirmary. Before he went he gave a message: Tell Elisa I said hi._

Elisa shook her head. The gargoyle was still in the infirmary. She remembered the sorrow she felt. They struck first and now the ball was in her court. She sensed his presence before he spoke.

"Elisa," he said approaching her. "Eric," she deadpanned. She looked into his dark eyes and it sent shivers down her spine. She could see how her predecessor had an uphill battle dealing with him.

"You got my message," he said. "How could I not notice?" she asked. "My apologies however. I didn't intend for him to be beaten that bad. It was just a warning. Nevertheless, when it comes time, I won't be so considerate."

"Duly noted," Elisa said. "I won't back down either." He smirked. "Just like my sister, you too are naive about your stamina."

Elisa stayed silent. He let out a laugh. "I almost admire you. You didn't ask for this. None of you asked for this but you all held your own. Too bad you all are in way over your head."

"You won't win," Elisa said. "I think I will. Have a good night and I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow." He vanished.

She felt a prickling on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Goliath behind her. "You," she muttered.

"You know of me," he said with a sickening sweet voice. "Why are you here?" Elisa asked. He moved forward and reached to touch her face. She backed away from him. "I wanted to see you for myself. You are the splitting image of her."

"You helped kill her," she said. "I did what was necessary. She was a threat." "You loved her once," she said. "Don't we all have our exes? Elisa was special but there were greener pastures for me. I found someone who wasn't going to stop my dreams."

"You wanted to take her kingdom from underneath her," she shot back. "Maybe but now I will get what is mine." Before she could jerk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "If you don't play it smart, you'll end up like her. Dead on a cold floor," he said viciously.

He clasped the back of her neck. "You have fire. It's wasted on Valencia and its inhabitants. You could always join us."

"Unlike you, I wouldn't betray them," she shot back. He smirked and she didn't like the look in his eyes. His eyes scared her more than Eric's. "Let go of me," she sneered.

"Or you'll what?" he asked. Elisa brought her glowing hand to the side of his face. "Watch me."

"I like a challenge," he said. He felt a force pull him back and he met Richard's eyes. "She said let her go."

"Richard dear brother. I see you have once again become her pet," Goliath said. "You are the pet being led by a leash. You need to leave."

"Brother, you disappoint me. We could have stood side by side." Richard rolled his eyes. "After what you did to my friend, I loathe you. You killed her. You may not have done the deed but you has well have. You do nothing but bring destruction."

"Spare me Richard. You're not a saint." "But I'm no devil," he shot back. "Leave." Goliath turned to Elisa. "Until we meet again." He vanished.

Richard saw Elisa was a little bit shaken. "Are you alright?" he asked walking to her. "That was intense. I'm fine." Richard arched an eyebrow. "Elisa...

"Let's go," she said. They disappeared and landed in the hallway of the Eyrie. Richard place a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. My brother can be intimidating."

She shook her head. "I've never felt so much anger and fear for one person. I saw him and that image popped up. The things he said sent chills down my spine. Robert said I would have to watch for him. He was right."

Elisa turned and walked into what was now the war room. All eyes focused on her. "Any progress coming up with effective strategies?"

Goliath spoke and she forced herself not to freak out on him again. "Yes," he said. He went on to explain the strategy and they all seemed to approve of the plan. "Fine. Is everyone prepared for tomorrow night?"

They all nodded yes. "Good. Get your rest because I don't know when you'll be able to fully rest again."

Elisa went to her room and slept.

_She was in the ballroom watching the scene unfold. Jason had barged in seeing his wife on the floor. He gasped and gathered her in his arms. He tried to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes._

_"Sweetheart, it's me. Can you hear me? I need you to wake up. I need you here with me. Please just open your eyes." He held on to her crying his eyes out. _

_Elisa felt her heart break at the scene. She saw some of her siblings come in and asked what happened. By this point, Jason was too distraught to say anything coherent. One of the siblings tried to take the body but he pushed him away._

_It wasn't until Beth reached that he let go. "I promise you, we'll find out who did this," Beth said. Jason numbly nodded. He stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours. _

_Elisa somehow moved forward and bent down. She wanted to comfort him. "I'll get justice for Elisa and for you."_

She woke up to utter darkness. She turned on her light and sat up. She cried as the images flooded her mind. She didn't want to think of something like that happening to her.

She grabbed the necklace. "I'm sorry Elisa. You never deserved that," she whispered aloud. She got out of bed and walked to the terrace. She saw Beth standing out there.

"Beth," she called out. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" Beth asked. "No." Elisa stood next to her sister. "What's on your mind?" Elisa asked. "Nothing and everything."

Elisa smirked. "Beth, I need you to promise me something. If something happens to me, I need you to take my place and make sure Jason is alright."

"Nothing is going to happen," Beth argued. "Promise me," Elisa said. "I promise," Beth said. Elisa thanked her. She now knew there was a possibility she might end up dead before this war concluded.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Swords banged. Arrows flew. Screams and yells could be heard all over Manhattan. People didn't bother to come out of their houses. The dark clouds hung overhead symbolizing the darkness on the ground.

The Core Eight had been fighting for the past five hours and there were no signs of the Madori slowing down. They slid into an alleyway to take cover. "So this is what war feels like," said Crystal.

"Yeah and we haven't truly started," Andrea responded. They looked above them at the sound of gargoyles clashing. Their screams and roars were deafening.

"We should head out there," said Paul. "Wait," said Beth. They noticed the screaming stopped. There was complete silence. They looked at each other with concern. Surely, they can't be all dead.

Elisa closed her eyes and searched the surrounding areas. The Madori had retreated. The Valencian clan retreated as well. "They've gone to their respective camps," Elisa stated. "We should go."

They went to the Eyrie to see gargoyles tending to one another. Elisa sighed. There had to be at least 20 injured. Calvin approached them. "Thirty are injured. Some are minor. Some may need up to two days to recover."

They nodded their heads. "Where's the Manhattan clan?" Paul asked. "On the terrace."

The doors opened behind them and in walked Diane and Peter along with all the other parents and siblings.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here? You should be at home," Andrea said. Her mother, Emma, held up her hand. "We are worried about every last one of you. We need to know you are safe and alive."

Crystal spoke, "We're okay but you can't come see us whenever the time permits. We all need you to stay put."

"What's happened to the gargoyles?" Jon asked. "I can answer that," said Calvin. "The Madori threw fireballs as we charged forward. Some of us got hit worse than others."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Diane asked. Calvin bowed his head a little out of respect. "That is very kind of you but there is nothing that requires attention at this moment."

They heard a loud boom go off and they ran to the window. They saw smoke rising into the atmosphere. "Wait, aren't those residential homes out there?" Derek asked.

"Go and gather as many survivors as possible," Elisa ordered. The abled- bodied ones rushed and went towards the smoke. "Coyote," Elisa said aloud. He appeared in the room the next second.

"Get them to safety," was all Elisa said and she too disappeared. Coyote turned to them. "We'll get you somewhere safe." "Where is that?" Peter asked.

"This," and Coyote took them to Arizona.

Elisa arrived to see the clans along with police and fire rescue getting people to safety. She saw Matt run up to her. "What are these people doing?"

"Trying to get us to break," she answered. "Where else are we needed?" she asked. Matt pulled her arm and they went to some injured people. Elisa bent down and looked at one girl's injury. "May I help you?"

The little girl nodded yes. Elisa had her raise up her arm and she waved her hand over the wound. The girl looked in astonishment as it healed. "Cool," she said. "Very cool. Is anybody else hurt?"

Elisa was led to some more people. She healed their wounds as well. She scanned the street to see her comrades extinguishing the fires. They were done for now. The guardians took the people to safe places hoping that minimal damage had been done.

They went back to the Eyrie exhausted. Coyote appeared in front of them. "They're safe," he said looking to Elisa. She nodded her thanks as she leaned back on the sofa.

"How long do they plan on keeping this up?" Brooklyn asked. "For as long as it takes," Derek said.

Three days later...

Things went from bad to worse. The Council hoped for a swift victory but they were mistaken. Somehow, the Madori was gaining the upper hand and they couldn't figure out why. They called for Michael and Richard to appear before them.

Richard and Michael sat down in the chairs provided. "Guardians, we know this war is not going in our favor. We want to know why," Micah said.

"Apparently, we are outnumbered," Richard explain. "I can assure you that the guardians are doing everything they can."

"They are losing right now," Micah said. "Our fortune will change," Richard said. "We are in the early stages of this war."

"How do you propose we change our fortune?" Aaron asked. "We bring in our other gargoyle allies," Michael proposed.

"The Council has been on edge with this," Nicholas stated this time. Richard rolled his eyes. "The Council abandoned its kind once. They owe us. We need them here immediately."

"Are you sure about this?" Micah questioned. "Yes," Richard and Michael said in unison. "Fine. Alert the members and tell them to come at once," Micah ordered.

They all left except Aaron and Micah. "You two have something else on your minds," Michael said.

"Yes, somehow the Madori is aware of our intelligence. How can that be?" Aaron asked. "Maybe you have a spy in the camp," Richard said.

"Who would that be?" Micah said. "Figure it out," Richard replied.

The doors bust opened behind them. A boy ran full speed to them. The four men rose out of there seats. The boy said through labored breath, "A guardian has fallen."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Richard grabbed the boy by the arm. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know sir. One of the gargoyles told me and he vanished," the boy said terrified. Michael placed a hand on Richard's soldier. "Let him go." Richard sighed and did as ordered. The boy ran out the room.

Fallen. Was someone dead? Who could it be? The possibilities were endless. He turned to Michael. "We must go." They vanished.

Elisa heard the explosion yards away and panic set in. She ran to the some of the Valencian gargoyles. "Where is everybody?"

Calvin told her their whereabouts. "Derek and Beth?" she asked concerned. "They were supposed to be at headquarters." Elisa went silent. This was too familiar. She was experiencing déjà vu.

She calmed herself before speaking the next words, "Are you sure that's where they are?" Calvin radioed in and asked if they were at the Eyrie. Only Beth was.

Elisa took off and jumped onto the rooftops until she got to the closet building. She quickly scanned the inside. "He's in there," Elisa said.

"Elisa...

She turned to him with dark eyes but they were filled with fear. "He's in there." Calvin scoped her up and glided off. They got inside and quietly searched the building. They found him on the 10th floor bloodied lying on the floor.

Elisa rushed forward and saw he had an arrow sticking out his side. "Not again," she thought. "Derek, can you hear me?" He opened his eyes. "Elisa." "Yes," she said. "We are going to get you help."

"Tell Maggie I love her," he said. "You can tell her that yourself," she said her voice cracking. Her mind was going a mile a minute. How could this be happening again?

She had to focus. She addressed Calvin. "Calvin if I transport him, I could hurt him. You get him to safety promptly. Take care of him. You understand?"

He bent down and carefully picked up Derek. She watched with teary eyes as they left. She slowed down her breathing. Something caught her eye. Her eyes widen at the writing before her. It read: one down, thousands to go." It was written in blood...Derek's blood. Her anger threatened to cloud her judgment.

"Don't let them break you," she reminded herself. She went to the Eyrie.

The guardians were all there updating the ones left behind. They heard the door open and in walked Elisa covered in blood. Jason rushed forward. "Elisa," he said trying to reach for her.

She backed away and scanned the room for Maggie. "Where's Maggie?"

Goliath stepped forward. "What has happened?" Her eyes visibly darkened scaring Jason and Goliath. "Derek was nearly killed tonight. I need someone to get his wife. It can't be me."

"Where is he?" Beth asked. "Infirmary. Go Beth," she said. Her voice was hardening and it sent chills down Jason's spine.

They felt a breeze and Richard and Michael appeared. They noticed Elisa's distraught state. "What guardian has fallen?" Richard asked. Elisa's eyes flickered to him. "Derek," she said devoid of emotion.

Richard eyed her. He knew that look, that voice. He and Michael both did. She was trying to get a handle on the situation. She couldn't cry or scream. She couldn't show weakness in front of her comrades. She couldn't show how bad the pain felt to anybody. She had to stay focused and reconstruct the game plan with each disruption. The emotions would come later.

"Guardian Elisa, what do you need us to do?" Richard asked. "Once Maggie has visited him, I need him safe. I need them both safe until he is ready to return to battle."

"Understood." History was repeating itself and dread spread over his body. He couldn't lose them. They were all too important.

"Michael...the person left a note. It said one down, thousands to go. What are they planning?"

"We're not sure," Michael answered. They saw the rage building and they saw the sadness too. "Find something useful," Elisa ordered. Richard signaled for Michael to go.

Richard walked up to the three of them. "We'll get justice but we still have a job to do." "I know," she said in a low voice. "I'm still responsible for everybody."

"Elisa, we can take care of ourselves," Andrea said softly. Elisa's gaze settled on her. "You can but I'm the one they want to break first. Just do your part and stay alive."

Beth came back and announced Maggie was with Derek. "What happened to him?" Beth asked.

"There was an explosion at one of the buildings. He was on the 10th floor. I thought you two were here," Elisa said now facing Beth.

"Derek decided to go and patrol," Beth answered. Elisa averted her eyes to keep from lashing out. "Beth, be careful." She walked off and Jason followed her.

Richard sighed. "Derek decided to go on his own." "Yes," she said. "Great. You all are exhibiting behaviors just like the old guardians. Derek was always trying to do things like this. Like last time, he caught an arrow. It had to be Eric or Goliath."

"How would we know?" asked Beth. "They'll make their crime known sooner or later." He had to report his findings to the Council. "I shall return soon."

Jason closed the door behind him. Elisa was already in the shower scrubbing herself. She felt dirty. She felt violated. Her brother was fighting for his life once again. It had only been four days and things were seemingly falling apart.

"You can't die on me Derek," she thought. She prayed to God he would survive. She slid onto the bathroom floor and cried.

Jason heard them and his heart broke. He sighed and went inside the bathroom. He turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and got her to stand up. She stepped out the shower and he wrapped her up.

She looked at him and cried harder. "I can't lose him." He hugged her. "You won't." She made no effort to move. He picked her up bridal style and sat her down.

He picked out some clothes and she put them on. "You need to rest," Jason said. She shook her head. "This was a warning. I need to be with my troops right now. I can't hide in here."

He laid down and pulled her into a hug. "You can for a few minutes. You scared me just now. You didn't have an ounce of emotion in your voice."

"That's to protect myself. I can't break down like that in front of everyone. I'm still a leader. I can only cry when I can. Sorry I scared you."

He kissed her temple. "Rest for an hour," he coaxed. He set the alarm clock and they drifted for that one hour.

Maggie waited with Beth who had come downstairs. Derek was still in surgery. "Where's Elisa?" Maggie asked.

"I'm right here," she said behind them. "Beth said you found him." "I did and I'm not exactly sure what happened. Time will tell."

Goliath looked at the destruction he just caused. He was able to injure Derek enough to make Elisa lose her cool. It worked obviously because of her love for him. He smirked wickedly at the thought of what he would do next. Soon Elisa was going to be the only Maza left standing. Even in that, he would have to kill her.

He didn't see another option. Vanessa walked in with Terrence. "What's this about a guardian has fallen?" Terrence asked. "Derek has fallen due to an arrow piercing his stomach. He'll live."

"You want to break her this early?" Terrence questioned. "You start now but her resolve hasn't faltered. Wait for another week or so. She will be at my mercy once again."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Elisa waited until Maggie was done visiting Derek to enter his room. "Hey sis," he said. "Hey," she said softly. She pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Not great. How are you feeling?"

"You scared me," she replied softly. "Sorry," he said. "I'm sure Maggie gave you an earful."

"And then some," he joked. "Listen, the reason I was in the building was because I wanted to patrol and investigate more. I ran into Goliath. He really lives up to his reputation."

"Clearly. He left me...us a message. What happened up there?" Elisa questioned.

"He caught me off guard. We had words and then we fought. He shot an arrow in me rather quickly. Things got hazy and the next thing I knew, you were there with Calvin."

Elisa shook her head. "I've already ordered for you to be taken to a safe place until you are ready to return."

"Where?" Derek asked. "Wherever Coyote deems appropriate. Trust me, he knows not to screw up."

"When do I leave?" Derek said. "Tonight or tomorrow morning," she answered. "How's Beth doing?"

"She's shaken but she will be okay," Elisa said. "Elisa, nothing changes. Nothing breaks us. I know things will carry on while I'm gone."

She gave him a weak smile. "When did you get so deep?" "Just recently," he responded. She got up and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest," she whispered. She walked out to find Calvin waiting for her. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Elisa answered. "What is everyone else doing?" she asked. "Waiting, working." Elisa and Calvin went to the study. Everyone was in their own workplace. Elisa watched them with greater appreciation.

Derek was right. Things would carry on. Elisa slipped out of the room and went to her room. "Coyote," she said. "I need to speak with you."

He appeared. "Are they ok?" she asked. "They're safe from everything. Do you want me to tell them about Derek?"

"No, mom and dad will only want to come back. How do I cut off Eric, Vanessa and Goliath?"

"You strip them off what they have. The time will come when it will be you fighting for yourself only. Prepare yourself."

"What does that mean?" Elisa asked. "Can't tell you right now. Soon and just be careful."

He vanished and Elisa looked to the window. Her city was under attack. She heard her door open and Jason walked in.

"Are you ok? How's Derek?" he asked. "I'm fine and he's alright." Jason approached her and turned her around to face him. "How are you?"

"Better but I have to move forward Jason. Derek wanted me to know that nothing changes. He was right. I'm afraid from here on out, things will get bumpy. Are you with me?"

He cupped her face. "Of course." "Good because we have our relationship to pursue." He smiled. "I'm here with you."

Michael knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt but there's something you two need to see." They followed him to the terrace. They saw the Madori on roof tops staring at them.

"What are they doing?" Elisa asked. "Warning us that their numbers are large. They will be ready to fight until the bitter end," Michael said.

"So will we. So will we," Elisa stated.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The streets were once deserted and nothing but the clash of weapons and screams echoed. People watched from their windows fearful. They couldn't understand what was happening. All they could do was hope this fight would end soon.

Elisa and Jason were fighting their opponents left and right. Along side them were the members of both the Valencian and Manhattan clans. They wielded their swords dodged blows that were too close to call.

"Focus," Elisa said to herself. They weren't letting up and it was getting harder fight. She could hear the grunts coming from Jason as he fought. She could make out the roars coming from the gargoyles. "At least they're alive," she thought.

As she fought her opponent, she could have sworn she heard a faint noise behind. She caught the smirk on the man's face before her. She narrowed her eyes. She had to split her focus. As she continued fighting, she focused on the noise. Her mind filled with images of her catching an arrow in the back.

She smirked. She glanced to the side to see she had a little space to work with. This had to work and timing was everything. The man's eyes gave it away and Elisa pulled him close as possible just as the arrow released and she spun him around. He caught the arrow in the chest.

He slumped in her arms and she dropped him. Her eyes locked with her would be assassin. As she saw that he was preparing another arrow, his body fell backwards. Elisa whipped around to see Beth with a bow.

"Thanks," Elisa said. "You're welcome. I can't have you dying," Beth replied. They noticed how quiet it got suddenly. Elisa picked up the dead man's sword. Beth had her back pressed against Elisa's back. They scanned the area and then they heard more guardians in the distance.

Beth saw the clans approach them. Their eyes fell onto the man's body. "Are you two alright?" Calvin asked.

"We're fine," Beth said. "What happened to you all?" Elisa asked. "We were able to drive them away," Calvin asked.

"What about him?" Brooklyn asked pointing to the body. "Leave him," Elisa said. They heard screams and they all ran toward it.

Elisa saw Andrea, Crystal, Paul, Brian and Jason caught with enemy forces on either side of them. Elisa didn't want to ambush them and make a mistake. She ordered them to back up and she waited.

Andrea created a green fireball but she didn't get a chance to use. They heard screams above and they saw Valencian soldiers come to their aid. Soon, the Madori had to fight off the incoming army. The others took the opportunity to make the Madori retreat.

Elisa looked at Beth who readied her bow. She pulled and hit a Madori. She hit three more and Elisa gave the nod to charge. She went next to Jason and smirked.

"Nice to see you here," he said as he stopped a blade from coming down. "Better late than never, right?" she asked.

They fought side by side. They saw the Madori retreat and they could breathe for a moment. The moment didn't last when they heard a scream come from Beth.

They all turned around to see her holding her side. Elisa rushed forward but was knocked back by a force. Elisa shook her head and slowly got up.

Jason went up to her but she moved forward. "Beth, are you-

A blast came between them and Elisa felt herself being thrown farther. She could see the ground underneath her. She twisted her body to make a smooth landing. Her feet touch the ground.

"Hello Elisa," a woman's voice called. Elisa's blood ran cold and she slowly turned around. "Vanessa," she deadpanned. "First it was Goliath. Now you come to grace me with your presence."

Vanessa chuckled. "It seems the trait for sarcasm passed down to you." "What do you want?" she asked.

"Your death quite naturally and to give up this fight," she replied. "Neither is going to happen."

Vanessa chuckled again. "I wouldn't be so cocky. After all, we did hurt poor Derek and Beth. But don't worry about her. I'm sure she's hanging on for dear life."

"If you hurt her anymore than you already have I swear-

"No need for threats dear sister," she said. "You aren't my sister," Elisa shot back. "We are connected. You, me, Eric, Beth and Derek. We're still family."

"Family? You killed her in cold blood," Elisa said. "No, you aren't anything to me."

"Stubborn and hardheaded," Vanessa said creating a fireball. "Too bad you will die in the end." Elisa stood. "You're not going to goad me into a fight."

Vanessa smirked and launched the fireball at her. Elisa ducked. "Don't go down this road," Elisa warned. "Warning not accepted," Vanessa said and charged.

Crystal was in the process of healing Beth when she noticed Elisa wasn't around. "Where's Elisa?"

They looked around. "We'll find her," Goliath said. Beth stood up and saw a white light shoot across the sky. "What in the world is that?" she asked pointing up.

They looked up and saw the white light pass again. Goliath was about to order the clan to investigate but then Elisa appeared. "Elisa!"

Elisa dodged Vanessa's attacks sending them right back to her. She only dreamed of doing this. This is what being in the air felt like for the other Elisa.

They watched in awe at this mini battle. "We have to help her," Crystal said. "How?" Angela asked. They were blinded by a light. Their vision cleared and Elisa was there with her arms outstretched. Vanessa smiled. "Seems my sister's abilities also passed down. Good shot. However, I'm much quicker."

Vanessa took out a blade and threw it at Elisa. It grazed her arm. "Your move," Vanessa taunted. Elisa's eyes flashed white and she flicked her wrist causing Vanessa to nearly collide into a tree.

However, Elisa pulled her back and set her on the ground. Elisa planted her feet gracefully. She glanced over at Hudson and willed her dagger to her hand. "Elisa stop," Beth called. When Elisa turned around fully, her eyes still glowed white.

"No Beth. Let her show how ruthless she really is," Vanessa said. The white glow dissipated from her eyes but her look remained hard. She clutched Hudson's dagger tighter.

"Elisa, look at me," Jason said. She did but her mind was steady focused on Vanessa. Vanessa materialized a poisonous dagger and hid it behind her back.

"You have to calm down," Andrea said. Vanessa threw it and Elisa spun around a second to late to avoid it. Elisa clutched her side. She glared at Vanessa and anger set in. She sped forward and grabbed Vanessa's neck.

"When this is over, I'll be the one standing," Elisa sneered. She let her go and Vanessa disappeared in a veil of smoke.

Everyone else stood rooted to their spots. Elisa saw out of the corner of her Richard and Michael. The others noticed them as well. Richard approached first and immediately took note of Elisa's eyes. They were glassy.

"Can you hear me?" Richard asked. Elisa finally felt the affects of the dagger. Her eyes flickered up and she collapsed into Richard's arms.

Michael rushed forward and ran a hand over her body. "Poison," he said. Richard magicked them to Valencia.

Michael walked toward Beth. "You're in charge for now. Get Derek. He's well enough to come back."

"She just collapsed," Beth said. "Poison," he answered. "Go get Derek." Beth vanished. He turned to the remaining members of the Core Eight. "Someone want to explain how she ended up in an one on one battle."

Paul spoke. "The Madori retreated and then Beth screamed. Elisa rushed forward but someone, presumably Vanessa, knocked her back. Elisa tried to reach Beth again but we were hit with another blast. Next thing we know, they fighting. Elisa knocked her onto the ground and we tried to get her to stop. Her eyes were glowing white. Then Vanessa released the dagger...

Michael sighed. "Michael, Elisa seems to change whenever-

"She's in battle. That happens when you are in battle. You forget the Mazas are the main reasons the Madori can lose. If there's a next time, do something. I need you at the Eyrie."

"I'm going with you," Jason said. "Fine." He opened a portal and they went through.

Elisa was on the gurney trying to regulate her breathing. She felt dizzy and sick. Richard stood by her bed side. "It won't be long," he said quietly. She opened her eyes. "She-Vanessa-

"She did this to you," he finished. He suppressed his anger. This was their plan. He was afraid that Elisa would break after this.

"Elisa, we are going to get through this," he said. The door opened and Aaron and Nicholas walked in.

Aaron approached the bed. "Elisa, we're going to take the poison out." Elisa didn't want to know how. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the pain.

Nicholas dressed her wounds. "I'll take her to her room." He gathered her in his arms as if she were a child. Richard and Aaron watched them.

"How did this happen?" Aaron asked. "Vanessa poisoned her," Richard said. "Is Bethany in charge now?"

"I'm sure Michael put her in charge. First Derek and now Beth gets injured."

"We knew this was a possibility. We know what those three are capable of," Aaron said. "True but with Beth in charge, they will come harder."

"And we're prepared for that,"Aaron said. Richard sighed. "Did you ever figure out how we were compromised the first time?"

"No but I assume you know," Aaron said. "We have a mole. Terrence. Elisa didn't want to say anything because of lack of evidence. Since she is out of commission you need to know."

"How long had she known?" Aaron asked. "The day before we trained in the courtyard. She overhead him speaking with someone. She hid and she saw Goliath come out of the stables."

Aaron took a deep breath. "Where is Terrence now?" "No idea. Has any seemed strange recently?"

"Not particularly but he's good at hiding apparently," Aaron stated.

Elisa was sleeping peacefully when she heard a creaking sound. She tried to sit up but her body protested. "Is someone there?"

She felt a hand over her mouth. "Hello. I see Vanessa did a good enough job," Eric said. Elisa tried to do something but nothing came. "Here's a lesson for you. Poison weakens magic. Your powers are utterly useless," he whispered harshly.

He let go but remained bent over. "I heard about the message you gave Vanessa. Quite admirable but it was a pointless speech." He caressed her face but Elisa jerked away.

"I'll give you a message. Beth is quite a lovely guardian and leader. Too bad she won't last long. That injury she received was just the tip of the iceberg. I told you. One guardian, thousands to go. Starting with you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me." "Suffer," he replied. He pressed into her wound and muffled her screams.

However, Richard and Aaron were coming down the hall and heard sounds coming from her bedroom. Aaron rushed in first and saw what was happening. He grabbed Eric by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Eric," he sneered. "Aaron," he replied. "Stop," Elisa labored out. Aaron kept his eyes locked on Eric. Elisa tried to get out of bed. "He isn't dying in this room. Let him go. His time will come."

"Still not willing to spill blood," he said his voice hard. Aaron let him go. He smirked wickedly before vanishing. Richard healed the wound.

"How could he get in here?" Elisa asked. Aaron and Richard looked at each other. Terrence had to give him clearance. He allowed Eric to walk the halls freely meaning he didn't care about his status.

"Get some rest." "No, I want to know," she protested. "Terrence," Aaron said bitterly. "You know," she whispered. "Thanks to Richard." He knelt in front of Elisa. "Leave Terrence to us. In the meantime, Richard will stand watch."

He left the room and went to Micah's chamber. "Micah," he called out. Micah turned around. "I can sense his presence."

"There is a spy among us. Terrence." He snorted. "Bring him to me."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jason arrived at Elisa's bedroom to see Richard in a chair in the corner of the room. Nicholas looked up and motioned that Elisa was sleeping. He finally got her to go to sleep after she protested but her body was too weak. He got out of the chair and stood in front of Jason.

"Just be there when she wakes up," he whispered. "She needs you." Richard quietly left the room. Jason watched her sleep. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He took off his shoes and got into bed.

Elisa felt a dip and thought it was another intruder. She was ready to strike this time until she heard Jason's voice. "Elisa, it's me." She sighed a sigh of relief. She turned on the lamp beside her. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"A few seconds ago. I didn't want to disturb you," he said gently. She cracked a smile. "Thank you but I wish you or Richard woke me up. There was an incident right before you came. Eric was here."

She saw his eyes darken. "Did he hurt you?" Jason asked. "Yes but I'm fine now. I think something is about to happen with the Council though." Jason nodded his head. "Don't worry about them. You get some sleep." He laid her back down and she snuggled against him.

He waited until she was fast asleep to slip out of bed. He walked down the hall toward the ballroom. He saw Richard standing across from it. "What's going on?" he asked walking up to him. "Terrence," was all he said.

Terrence watched as the rest of the Council eyed him with deadly glares. Micah spoke first. "It has been brought to our attention that you have been dissatisfied with the direction of the war. It has been said that you have been so displeased that you chose to side with our enemy. Feeding them secrets that would hurt Valencia's chances of victory. Are these accusations true or false?"

Terrence narrowed his eyes. "Who would question my loyalty?"

"A certain guardian and we do," Micah answered. "You are willing to believe a guardian over me," he protested. "If it means keeping our country safe from traitors, then yes," Nicholas chimed in. "This guardian has no reason to lie to us."

"Are you working with the Madori?" Micah asked challenging him to tell a lie. "I wouldn't be so stupid," he said.

"No? So you didn't have a meeting with Goliath. Nor have you been meeting with the Madori's top leaders, Vanessa and Eric. You track record is clean. That's good then. You will have no problem with us conducting an investigation into these allegations."

Terrence's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Why an investigation?"

Aaron spoke. "These charges are not to be taken lightly. Not only are you accused of this, we also look into the fact that our guardians' families were compromised. None of us gave intel to the Madori stating their whereabouts."

Aaron stood up and walked in front of him. "Did you give Eric access to walk these halls? He paid a guardian a visit. How would he get in here?"

"I have no idea," he replied. Aaron snorted, "Fine. Let's see shall we." To Terrence's surprise, Aaron waved his hand and a scene played before them. Terrence met with Eric and Vanessa just hours after Elisa collapsed."

Aaron turned back around. "Unless you were working for us secretly, your deceit has been uncovered. Due to our discovery, you will be stripped of everything. Maybe your newfound friends can save you." Aaron's eyes glowed white as he pinned Terrence to the wall.

Terrence tried to break free from the hold however Aaron wouldn't relinquish his hold. He was slowly sapping Terrence's power from him. Enough to make him weaker. He let go and Terrence dropped to the floor. "I will personally go to battle with you," Aaron said. "You've betrayed us for the last time and you are going where you belong…hell."

Terrence got off the floor. "You won't win this war." Micah chimed in. "No son, you left the greater good to follow after a bunch of idiots. Your choice will be your downfall and ultimately your death." Micah stared him down. "You will die for your treachery," Micah said. They watched Terrence vanished.

Jason and Richard saw the Council leave and Aaron stood in front of them. "He's gone for now. How's Elisa?"

"Resting," Jason said. Aaron nodded. "I need to speak with Richard alone." Jason walked off. "Bethany and Derek are going to need your full attention. I know you want to be with Elisa and oversee her care but she's safe her. I will have guards with her at all times. You and Michael need your heads clear. One incident doesn't stop this war from working in our favor."

Richard nodded. "I'll leave after I see Elisa."

Jason just got into the room when Elisa walked out of the bathroom. Worry filled his eyes as she moved slowly to the bed. "I'm sorry," he said as he helped her sit. "For what?"

"Not protecting you," he admitted. She waved her hand dismissively. "It happens but you weren't meant for that little battle. Vanessa decided to out herself as Madori. I did almost knock her into a tree. However, I'm not that vicious. You did what you could. No more no less."

Richard knocked on the door. "Excuse me. I have to go back to New York. Bethany and Derek need me." Elisa smiled. "Then go. I'll be fine. I know Jason has to go as well."

"Well, he may delay his coming for one day," Richard answered. He approached Elisa. "You get well and we will see soon." He kissed her forehead. "Take care."

He turned to Jason. "Don't let her run you crazy with demands," he joked. Elisa pouted. "I'm right here." Richard winked at her. "Have a good night. And our Terrence problem has been dealt with for now."

Elisa nodded her head in approval. "Do me a favor. Tell my siblings not to worry. I'll be back to bossing them around soon," she joked.

"Have a good night," he told them. He left the room and portaled to New York.


End file.
